Pain Pleasure and Pups
by Dr. Platinum
Summary: Who is Skye? Well she's a cockapoo, the aviator pup of the paw patrol, and a real sweet heart when it comes to any animal. (Minus eagles of course). But who was she before all of that? Whats her past, her history? Is it filled with love and joy and happily ever afters? Heart break and despair? Death and darkness? Or maybe a bit of everything...
1. The Beginning

It all began with my father. Me and daddy! We were inseparable, the best of friends, or so I thought. It began one day a couple years ago.

"Jackson?" My mother asked staggering up to her mate. The German Shepherd looked up at his cream colored Cockapoo mate.

"Honey, are you okay?" She shook her head.

"I think it's time." his eyes went wide.

"Are you sure?" A contraction hit her as she screamed out.

"Yes! The pup is coming! She's coming now." My father began to panic.

"Okay I'll get the baby-bag and you try and get in the car. No I'll help you once I find the bag! Stay still!" My mother rolled her eyes and began to hobble to the car. My father ran back out of the room where the bag was kept.

"No- Honey you shouldn't be walking. Here I'll help you."

"I can walk Jack. just get the bag in the car."

"Are you sure?"

"Jackson! I am a fully able pup and I **will** walk to the car by myself."

"Okay I'll go put the bag in the car." He said backing off. He walked back in to see her on the floor.

"H-h-help!" She whimpered. Jack bolted over to my mother, picked her up by her scruff and then charged out of the house, taking off down the road as fast as his legs could carry him. I don't know why he didn't take the car but I guess adrenalyn makes you do some pretty crazy things however, he did arrive at the vet in a time that would have been faster than if he did take the car. He rushed through the doors and gently set me and my mother down.

"My wife is in labor help!" He cried. Two nurses walked up with a stretcher and set my mother on it. My father followed them as they rushed her into the delivery area of the vet.

"How far apart are her contractions?" a doctor asked.

"I don't know, I just ran all the way here." the doctor nodded as Honey let out a cry in pain. They arrived at the room and nurses quickly got to work helping her out. My father just stood in the doorway not knowing where to go.

"Dad?" a nurse asked getting his attention.

"Yes thats me! I'm the dad!"

"You stand there." she said pointing to the right side of Honey's head. He was next to her in a second. Honey let out a cry of pain through gritted teeth as another contraction came.

"J-jack?"

"Yes? I'm here Honey."

"We are never having sex again." My father's eyes went wide.

"Okay Honey, when the next contraction comes, I need you to push as hard as you can!" The doctor told her. My mother pushed with all her might as another contraction hit my her.

"I-I'm scared, Jack. Can I hold you paw?" She begged once it ended. My father nodded and put his right paw into hers.

"Okay and again. Push." My mother did as she was told as my father felt the pain as she crushed his paw in hers.

"Okay Honey, one more big push and it'll all be over." My mother nodded and gave the biggest push yet. Her head flew back and her middle body lifted off the bed.

"A beautiful girl!" the doctor said handing me to my father.

"What's her name?"

"Skyler." my father said. "We decided on Skyler." My mother nodded as the doctor wrote some things on a clipboard. It was a perfect moment, but like everyone knows, moments don't last very long. The machine beside my mother began to let out a long cry. The doctor jolted his head up from his clipboard towards the machine. He dropped what was in his hands and began to do CPR.

"Defibrillator! Charge to 200." The doctor said never missing a beat.

"Clear!" the nurse said placing the black objects on her. Nothing happened. He resumed CPR.

"Charge to 400." The nurse did as she was told.

"Clear." still nothing happened. The doctor looked into my mother's eyes with a small light, pressed a few buttons on the machine and sighed.

"Time of death 17:25." He said making some notes on his clipboard again.

"Time of death? Y-you mean she's gone!?" My father cried. The doctor slowly nodded.

"But, why? How? Wasn't she healthy?"

"Healthy? Yes. Ready for labour? No. Her heart was incredibly weak and totally unprepared for puppy-birth. It failed due to the amount of stress that was put on it."

"No, she can't be dead! She has a pup to raise. A family to take care of. A mate that loves her. Please isn't there anything you can do?" The doctor shook his head.

"No my job is to help living people not bring dead people back to life." My father began to cry ashe held me tight in his paws.

"N-no! Please! Honey come back!" The doctor put a hand on his shoulder.

"Take her home Jack and leave the dead in the past." He nodded.

"Thank you Dr. Platinum" My dad left the hospital carrying me by my scruff, ready to face the world.

A year later…

"No!"

"But dad..."

"No buts! I said no for a reason! That boy is bad news. And as long as you live under my roof, you listen to me." My father told my strictly but he wasn't yelling. My father never yelled at me ever. If he did it was because I was in immediate danger.

"Fine then!" I yelled storming up to my room.

"Where do you think your going?"

"I'm moving in with Drazel."

"That sorry excuse of a pup?"

"Does he have a job?"

"No."

"His own house?"

"Well, no."

"Then why? What do you see in this pup? Why him over me?"

"He loves me."

"And I don't? Skye, honey, I know how boys act. Especially when they are this age. I had dozens of girlfriends before I met your mother. Girls I knew I had no future with."

"But you did meet mom eventually and she met you!"

"I don't care! That boy is bad news, and you are not leaving this house!" My father screamed.

"Dad listen..." I whispered.

"Actually, you know what? Go! But when he breaks your heart, don't expect an open door!" I felt the tears begin to fall as I ran out of the house. I only looked back once.

"Bye dad. I love you." But I was only met with screams.

"Get out!" I ran as fast as I could blinded with tears. I ran and I ran until I finally was at his front door. I sighed and walked in. I had become quite comfortable with Drazel and although he still lived with his mother, his home was my home. I walked in and was about to call his name when I heard him say my name. But it wasn't directed towards me.


	2. I Deserve It

"You mean Skyler? What about her?" I heard my boyfriend say.

"What would she think?" My eyes went wide as the girly voice rang through my ears. I followed the sounds to the closed door of Drazel's bedroom.

"She doesn't have to know!" I heard him reply. Now I was angry but I wanted to hear the other girls reply first.

"No, she's your girlfriend. Your future mate for life. I will not do this to her." I felt honored. I definitely wanted to become friends with this girl. If I wasn't heart broken yet, I was now.

"She means nothing to me."

"What about all of the things you said to her?"

"They were just empty words. Only you are the one for me." I heard a commotion behind the door.

"And what your saying to me has meaning?" I heard the girl question from behind the wooded mass in front of me.

"Of course darling." I was hurt and heartbroken. I wanted to strangle this pup till he was almost dead, then I'd bring him back by frequent hits to the groin. But then I heard two words that just about sent me over until I heard footsteps approaching the door.

"Prove it."

"No! Wait! Come back! Everest!" The door opened to reveal a shining black husky with a white face and paws and green eyes. She jumped back, surprised at my presence. I smiled at her and tackled her into an embrace bawling my eyes out.

"Thank you!" I cried into her chest. I broke the embrace and looked up at Drazel with a look of pure rage.

"S-skyler! W-when did you get here?" I slowly approached him as he backed up into a corner.

"First I'm gonna hit you in the groin so hard and so many times that sex won't even be an option let alone children. Then I'm gonna strangle you till your almost dead but just before you leave the earth, I'm gonna bring you back by shoving a bat up your rectum so that not even gays will want you." He squirmed in his seat as I picked up the bat he always kept in his room.

"Skyler, he's not worth it." I heard behind me.

"Oh I know that, but he will never break another heart again." I swung that bat at his legs knocking him onto his back where I proceeded to smash his small body as hard as I could until he couldn't move.

"Let's begin." I said taking swing after swing at the small part between his back the fifth swing I grabbed him by the throat and held him there till his eyes rolled back. I released his pipe as he took in a deep gasp of oxygen. I smiled at him cruelly as I picked the bat up again. I went down to his rear and looked up at him.

"I deserve it." I heard him say. This brought my thoughts back to me. I shook my head and drew the bat back ready to shove it into him. He clenched his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut anticipating the pain. I sighed and dropped the bat. His eyes opened. As he looked at me confused.

"Everyone deserves love!" I said before walking away. I walked past Everest and into the living room where I sat on the couch, deep in thought. Where was I supposed to go now? I had no home, no family and no boyfriend. My thoughts were interrupted by a scream. I turned around and saw Everest walking out of the room with a satisfied look on her face.

"Just finished the job for ya!" I sighed.

"Hi, I'm Everest." She extended a paw. I smiled and shook it.

"Skyler!"

"You look like you need a place to go." I nodded.

"How 'bout my place?" I shook my head.

"I couldn't ask that of you."

"Well then it's a good thing you didn't then, eh?" I just looked at her.

"Common', please?" I sighed.

"Where do we live?" She jumped straight up.

"Yippy! I've got a sister! I've got a sister!" I rolled my eyes

"Okay calm down."

"I can't wait to show you to my parents, they will adore you."

"Can we please go?" She nodded and led me out of the house.

"I live just a few blokes down! Comon!" She said taking off down the road as I followed her close behind. No wonder Drazel picked her over me. She was beautiful! I didn't know why but I when I looked into her eyes, I felt something. Something strange. I felt it with Drazel but never this strong. I let my inner eye take control and all I saw were images of us together. Playing in the sun, swimming in the water, kissing. Kissing? Why did I see that? I was not gay. I loved boys so why did I feel this way?

"We're here!" I heard her say interrupting my thoughts. I turned and saw a small red house it had no garage and a white door. She nodded for me to follow her as she walked up the porch and through a doggy-door. She led me into the kitchen and sat me in a chair.

"Stay here." She told me before walking out of the kitchen calling her parents. I looked around at the small kitchen there was a small table off in the corner which I sat at with a fridge in the corner next to the door. The stove was next to it with some counter space and cabinets next to it.

"What is it Everest?" I heard a female voice say approaching the door

"It's a surprise mom!"

"That's what worries me. Remember the last surprise?"

"I was just trying to make you dinner. I didn't know that me filling the whole house with liver was a bad thing."

"Okay what about the time before that?"

"I thought we had a rat problem. How was I supposed to know that the small creature I killed belonged to your cousin?" I was beginning to get the feeling that maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

"And the time before that?" Everest sighed ather mother's question.

"Don't worry! Nothing is dead, burnt or blown up this time just close your eyes and walk into the kitchen."

"Okay." Her mother sighed and walked in with Everest beside her.

"Surprise!" Her mother opened her eyes as I wagged my tail and smiled. Her mouth dropped.

"Skyler this is my mom. Mom, this is Skyler she's my new friend and she's going to be staying with us for a while!" Her mother just stared at me with a look of confused rage.


	3. Confessions

"Is that alright mother?" Everest asked either not catching onto her mother's attitude, or just simply ignoring her.

"What happened to your playdate with Draze?."

"Let's just say it took some unexpected turns for the worst." Everest replied to her mother who nodded in response. She walked up and did a circle around my chair. She put her front paws on my chair and looked deep into my eyes. She had the same eyes as her daughter and I quickly got lost in them.

"Do you have a parent?" She asked through her never ending stare. I nodded slowly.

"Yes but I'm no longer welcome there." She nodded and stepped down.

"Well, if you need somewhere to stay, this home's doors is open." she said walking away. I nodded gratefully.

"Thank you, you don't know what that means to me."

"I think I do. Everest make your friend some food. I'm going to bed goodnight girls."

"Goodnight Mom!"

"Goodnight miss!" Once she had left Everest walked over to a cabinet.

"So what do you want to eat?"

"What do you have?"

"Mr. Noodles."

"Anything else?"

"Nope." She said with a grin causing me to laugh.

"I'll cook you up some." I smiled, thinking about her cooking for me when a question crossed my mind.

"Listen, you just met me but you let me into your home and are cooking me food. If I may ask, why? Why show me such… love?" She shrugged.

"I don't know. Guess I just needed someone." I nodded my head but I noticed a faint blush cross her face. ' _Does she like me?'_

"Everest?" She looked over at me with an interested look.

"Do- do you like me?" She looked at me with a confused, embarrassed look.

"Of course I like you! You're my friend." she chuckled turning back to her pot of water. I frowned and shook my head.

"No, I mean do you like me-like me?" she sighed staring deep into her reflection on the still surface.

"I don't know yet. Yes, I do find you attractive, but we did just meet so I don't know your personality yet." I nodded.

"I know what you mean." She looked up at me with fear in her eyes.

"D-do you like me?" I looked at her for a moment thinking about her question deeply. I smiled and nodded.

"I think so." her bright green eyes stared into mine. She quickly turned away.

"Your pasta will be ready soon." I nodded, grateful.

"Thank you. Really, I mean it." She chuckled.

"It's just Mr Noodles."

"Not just the food, for opening your home to me, and keeping my ex in-line, and being faithful to me even though I was a complete stranger." She nodded putting the noodles in a dish.

"You'd have done the same." I shook my head shamefully.

"No I wouldn't have. I'm a bad pup. I don't even deserve your kindness let alone your friendship." She smiled walking over to me with the bowl of food.

"Everyone deserves love." she said setting it down. I smiled and hopped off my seat.

"Thank you, Everest."

"Quote, Skye!"

"Skye?"

"It has a nice ring doesn't it? Do you mind?" I shook my head.

"Only if I can call you Ev." She nodded.

"Sure." I smile, looking into her emerald eyes.

"You're eyes are so pretty." I said causing her to blush and turn away.

"Stop it. Eat your pasta before it gets cold." I smiled and took a bite, slurping up a noodle. I looked up at her as she stared at my bowl drooling. I pushed it to one side and her eyes followed the bowl. I moved it again suppressing a laugh as her eyes followed again. I laughed and pushed the bowl in front of her, snapping her out of her trance.

"Here you have it." She looked up at me.

"No it's yours. You eat it." I shrugged.

"We could share it?" She looked up at me with wide eyes.

"I couldn't ask you to do that."

"Well then, it's a good you didn't ask." She smiled at me as I pushed the bowl towards her and scooted in the same direction. She leaned down and took a nibble of the boiled substance. I smiled and took a bite myself. I lifted my head back up so she could get another bite. She leaned down and took a massive bite leaving only a few stray noodles. I looked up at her and giggled which turned into an uncontrollable laughter. Her cheeks were all puffed up from the amount of pasta she had in her mouth and she looked quite funny. She chewed and swallowed glaring at me the whole time.

"What's so funny?"

"Y-y-you! Your cheeks were all puffy, an-and you looked like a cute little squirrel." I said through the laughter while she turned a dark shade of red.

"Y-you think I'm cute?" My laughter ceased. I stared her in the eyes and shook my head.

"No, I think you're perfect. Your eyes are more beautiful than emeralds. With a coat of coal that will turn to diamond over time. You have a great personality and you know how to make me laugh. I never believed in love at first sight, but you've made me believe. I know someone like you could never love someone like me. I'm stupid, stubborn, selfish and most of all ugly. I could never am-"

"Shut up Skye! You are far from ugly. With your fiery pink eyes that would make the hardest of hearts melt, and your soft cream-like coat that makes the softest lamb feel like a rose bush. You make me feel like laughing, crying, sleeping, and running all at the same time. I feel strong with you by my side, but weak under your power. You make me want to fight a dragon for you, but I know that I'd give up even the best of thrills just to be with you. You make me drip like gold in a melting pot. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. To hear you laugh that perfect laugh. To lick away your tears when your sad. And to protect you when you're in danger. I-I love you, all of you from your smile, to your stubbornness. And whether you believe it or not, you are the prettiest pup in the world. So maybe you see ugly, but I see a jem!"

"You don't mean that."

"I do. Every word!" I stared into her eyes moving closer to her at a snail's pace. I felt the heat of her breath blow against my face as I slowly closed my eyes and connected our lips gently. I pushed her to the ground, but she rolled us over so she was on top. I felt her paws roam my furry chest as she pushed her tongue into my mouth. I moaned and locked my back legs around her waist forcing her to lower her body down to mine as I felt her heart pound into my chest. I rubbed her back with my front paws, slightly ejecting my claws giving her tiny, loving scrapes. She broke the kiss and stared deep into my eyes.

"I love you." She said with a smile to which I shook my head.

"No I love you." She giggled.

"Sorry but I loved you first."

"Nope! I loved you the moment I heard your voice."

"I loved you the moment I saw a picture of you in Drazel's room."

"Well, I love you more." She giggled and looked at the time.

"Its getting pretty late. Maybe we should, you know, go to bed?" She suggested giving me a sly, 'you-know-what-I-mean' look. I smiled giving her an innocent nod.

"Yeah I'm pretty tired. In fact, I think I'll just drop the moment my head hits the pillow." A look of disappointment crossed her face.

"So, where do I sleep?"

"Well, you could sleep in the spare room?" I nodded.

"Let's go!"


	4. A Night To Remember

She led me to the room and turned on the light and I walked in. The room was spotless! In the room, when you first walk in on the left is the bed with two night tables, one on each side, with turquoise lamps. On the right, was a long dresser with a TV and cable box on top. Opposite to the door, was a window. All in all, it looked like a hotel room. I turned around and thanked her.

"Thanks Eve. By the way, if I need something, where's your room?"

"Upstairs, second door on the right." I smiled and nodded.

"Well, goodnight." She nodded with a fake smile.

"Goodnight!" I said chirpy. Now you're probably thinking, 'Wow Skye clearly can't take a hint!' but I knew exactly what she wanted but, I wanted to tease her a bit first. I hopped on the bed and turned on the TV quietly. I browsed for about 30 minutes. There was this one show on called mantracker that I enjoyed finishing. Once the credits rolled it though, I turned the TV off and stood up. I turned off my light, and opened my bedroom door allowing my eyes to adjust to the light. I exited my bedroom and made my way up the stairs.

"Second door on the left." I whispered to myself arriving at the designated room. I put my ear up to the door and heard her soft breathing. She was sleeping. I slowly creaked the door open and spotted her on her bed. Her room was almost identical to mine except it was reversed, with the TV on the left and the bed on the right. I snuck up to the bed and looked up at the sleeping figure of my girlfriend. She looked even more perfect at this moment with the moonlight shining through the window, embracing her in grasp of beauty. I smiled and gave the side of her muzzle, a nuzzle. I felt something and it wasn't her soft fur. It was something...wet? I gave her a small lick and tasted saltiness. ' _Tears?'_

"You cried over me?" I whispered to myself looking at the floor. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, I just wanted to give you a little tease. The truth is, I know what you wanted earlier, and I want the same things. I want to kiss and mark you. I want to make you mine and one day, make it official. I want you as more than my mate! I want you to be my spouse. I want to maybe adopt a child, I want to share your dreams with you. To be a rock when you need someone strong, and a pillow when you need someone for comfort. I want to be your play toy at night, and your joy during the day. I be your shield when it's hot and your sun when it rains. I still don't understand how you love someone like me. You've known me for less than 24 hours but you act like you've known me forever. Why?"

"Because I have." I looked up and met the eyes of Everest.

"What? How?" she chuckled.

"Did you know that you live across the street from here?" I shook my head.

"You do! I have seen you and watched you since I was able to understand yes and no. I was excited of what would happen if I met you but being terrified of the results kept me restraint. I watched you for hours on end but I didn't know why. It wasn't until our encounter that I realized I loved you. I still love you! I too, want to be your spouse! I want to share my dreams with you. To be your rock and your pillow. To play with you at night and to feel your joy emit during the day. I want to take my turn as a shield when you're too weak to do so, and to brighten your cloudy days with sunshine. I love yo-" I cut her off by jumping on the bed, tackling her onto her back.

"And I love you!" was all I said before connecting our lips furiously. She let out muffled cries into my mouth turning me on even more. I let my pink mussel come out, licking on her rough teeth, requesting an entrance into this foreign land. Thankfully I had my passport and the gates opened wide, allowing me to take in every taste of this wondrous place. She broke this kiss for air and I began kissing my way up and down her neck. I felt her breathing slow as she lifted my face up and kissed me again. I still didn't understand what this pup saw in me, but at this moment, I didn't care. I broke the kiss needing air, but she flipped us over, quickly reconnecting, them causing me to gasp for air. She breathed a deep breath into my lungs, helping me find some relief. She broke for air. She leaned her head down and touched our noses, and our foreheads.

"You do nothing without my permission. You don't drink, you don't eat, you don't even breathe unless I say. Understand?" I looked up into her eyes.

"What about this?" I asked rhetorically, touching her between her back legs with my back-right paw. She let out a moan lifting her head in pleasure.

"How about this? Do I need permission to do this?" I asked moving my leg around a little. She just moaned in pleasure.

"P-p-please..." Was all she was able to say before crying out in an uncontrollable surge of emotions. I flipped us over kissing my way down her neck and chest She let out moan after moan begging me to complete my work. I kissed my way bast her stomach and towards my prize. I stood above it and let out a gust of air a causing her moans to excel with her breathing.

"Shh!" I said placing a paw on her muzzle. I began to lower my head, feeling her eyes staring into my skull. I gave her a light lick and like clockwork, she cried out sensually. I began to kiss her inner thighs and the area around her flower but never touching it.

"Skye, please!" She begged lifting her bottom end up. I shushed her again.

"All in good time, Ev. All in good time." I began to slowly lower my head, stopping so that we weren't quite touching but close enough that she could feel my presence. I waited for the signal.

"S-skye? What are you doooooooo!" She cried out as I latched onto her crotch shoving my tongue deep into her. I began to move my pink member around, pushing Ev to a point on no return. I pulled my tongue out and spoke.

"You like that?" She nodded slowly.

"More?" She quickened her nod causing a grin to twist across my face as I lowered my head again. I shoved my tongue in again and began to suck and play around in her tight hole. She cried out in pleasure, turning me on more which resulted in me moving faster.

"S-skye. I th-think I'm g-gonna-" She was cut off as she released her sweet load into my mouth with a groan. I drank up every drop loving the taste more and more by the second. When I was finished I drew my tongue out and looked up at the pup of my dreams. Her eyes were closed and her breathing had settled. I stood up and gave her a peck on the lips. The only answer I got was a small moan and a mumble about school times. She had passed out. I smiled and gave her a nuzzle before laying down next to her. I laid close to her so that our coats were touching. In her sleep, she nuzzled into me and gave me an innocent smile.

"I love you." I said to the sleeping pup next to me, placing my head on her back drifting into dreamland.

"-st… Skye?" My eyes slowly opened as they were summoned by a waking voice. My eyes came into focus as an interesting smell entered my nose. I saw a black and white furry face holding a plate that contained an egg and a piece of toast.

"I -rought -ou son -ood. -rekfast! In! -ed! Onwy for -ou -ove." I smiled as she tried to talk with the dish in her mouth.

"So, you made me food?" She nodded and set the food down. I stretched and sat up, letting out a long yawn.

"Thank you!" I said with a smile.

"Anything for my sexy bitch!" I glanced up at her shocked.

"D-did I say that out-loud?" I nodded slowly with my eyes wide, eyebrows wrinkled. She sighed in shame and stared at the floor.

"Sorry. When I get excited I have a tendency to say whatever I think." I giggled.

"It's okay! I like it when you tell me I'm yours. I think it's hot." She smiled and blushed, her tail wagging like mad.

"Eat your food before it gets cold." I smiled and began to mow into my food. I was starved from not eating much since lunch yesterday and ate quickly. Once the last crumb was swallowed, I licked my lips and smiled at the giggling pup in front of me.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Were you hungry much? You finished your food in like 30 seconds." I blushed.

"Well a little squirrel did steal all of my dinner last night." She stopped her giggles and blushed a deep shade of red as I erupted into laughter.

"S-shut up!" I tried to stop but I couldn't. It was just too funny. She handed me a glass of orange juice once I had calmed a bit. I put the tip of my muzzle in the glass and lapped up the liquid.

"So that's what it looked like." I looked up from my drink.

"What, what looked like?"

"You penetrating me that tool in your mouth." I went pale while she just burst into uncontrollable laughter.

"Well you definitely enjoyed it!" I replied back.

"Least I'm not a bitch!" She shot back staring at me.

"Yes you are, we both are." I replied staring back. We burst into laughter after a few moments of silence.

"What are you girls doing up there?" I heard Ev's mom yell.

"Nothing mom!" She said back. Our laughing subsided as she looked deep into my eyes.

"I love you! You now that right?" She nodded.

"Just as long as you know that I love you." I nodded and hopped off the bed.

"Yes I know you love me and my tongue." She nodded.

"Every part of you." I smiled and gave her a kiss when I heard someone approach. I turned to be met with a paw to the face. I flew into the dresser and hit the floor hard.


	5. Triangle

I heard snarls and barks as I reopened my eyes again. I looked up and saw Ev and Drazel snarling at each other. There teeth were bared, claws extended, and the hair on there back was up straighter than a pencil. Ev was in front of me, keeping Drazel away.

"Left me for her! Huh Skye!? Well now you get to watch her die but don't worry! Cause you'll be next to go and then once I'm done, it'll be my turn!" I whimpered.

"P-please don't hurt her." I begged.

"Don't worry Skye. I'd like to see him try." Everest said lowering her front end in an attack position.

"You're brave. Sucks to be you!" Drazel shouted lunging at her. She caught him by the throat and slammed him to the floor so hard the house shook. He threw a punch at her head but it didn't even flinch her. She took her right paw and slammed it onto his chest holding him down. She left paw on his lower jaw and forced his head up, fully exposing his throat. She drew a claw on her right paw and pushed it down on his throat, not hard enough to break the skin but just so he could feel it.

"Apologize." She whispered in his ear in a dark tone.

"Never!" I saw her put more force on her one claw drawing a small amount of blood.

"Apologize!" She yelled.

"I'd rather die!" She leaned her head down and whispered in a cold tone.

"Well lets see whether you bleed to death first, or you'll suffocate?" She lowered her head and laid a lick up his neck.

"Last chance." She warned opening her jaws, just letting her razor sharp canines touch his neck. After a few moments of silence her jaws slowly began to close on his throat as drips of blood fell from his neck. I saw him quiver in pain. Everest stopped and removed her left paw, allowing her to look deep into his eyes.

"Do you really want to die?" She asked concerned. He replied nodding, but it quickly turned into him shaking his head. He broke down into tears as he covered his eyes with his paws. Everest removed her right paw and took him into an embrace while he cried into her shoulder.

"I-I just want to be loved!" he cried out while Ev shushed him, rocking him back and forth. He looked up from her chest and touched her lips with his. Her eyes shot open as she glanced over at me, wondering what to do. I stood there frozen, unsure of how to respond. Once he separated himself from her, Ev began to yell.

"Why did you do that?" He coward in fear.

"Well I uh-"

"Did you or did you not know that I am with Skye?"

"I-I-I did."

"Then why did you kis me? I'm not yours! You better have a good explanation or we will see you drown in your own blood!" His eyes went wide with fear.

"I guess- well, I just thought that if I maybe could convince you, then Skye would join too..." Everest looked at me confused before turning back to the pup in front of her.

"Join what Drazel?" I asked confused causing him to sigh and drop his head.

"A l-love triangle..." He whispered just loud enough for us to hear. I looked up at Ev, slightly shocked at this pups proposal. It seemed she was just as shocked and confused as I was.

"A love triangle?" She asked with a curious tone in her voice. He smiled meekly and nodded.

"Its when there are three people all in one relationship with each other. So in this case me you and Skyler." Eve looked over at me questionably. I shrugged and gave a slight nod. She widened her eyes and wigled her head side to side, letting me know she was unsure. I nodded for her to follow me into the washroom so we could talk privately.

"We'll be back soon." I told Drazel as I shut the door behind me.

"If I start hearing weird noises, I'm leaving." I heard Ev giggle at his joke.

"If you start hearing weird noises, feel free to join us." I laughed as his jaw dropped, while I shut the door.

"So what do ya think?" Ev asked beginning the conversation.

"It isn't the worst idea in the world, and having pups one day would be nice too!"

"So are we in agreement with what he suggested?" I shrugged.

"I'm game if you are!" She nodded before asking;

"Should we tell him?" I thought for a moment before my face twisted into a grin.

"Moan." I whispered receiving a 'Have you gone cuckoo!?' look. I giggled seeing her confusion.

"Just moan for me." She shot me an evil glance and then tauntingly said;

"Make me." I grinned and wiggled my eyebrows. I let out a long, erotic moan and pushed her to the floor, standing over her as her tail wagged between my back legs.

"I'm the alpha and you listen to me! Now moan." I instructed as I laid kisses on her esophagus. She let out a low moan.

"Good girl." I cooed in her ear making her let out a slightly louder one. I had her wrapped around my paw. I suddenly heard knocking on the bathroom door.

"It seems my plan has worked." I whispered to the back and white pup below me.

"Is that you Drazel?" My girlfriend called out.

"No Everest this isn't Drazel." Our eyes went wide as Ev's mother's voice came angrily through the door.

"You two have a lot to explain!" I looked at my mate terrified as worry entered her eyes.

"Open this door now or I'll kick it in!" I looked down questionably receiving a nod. I sighed and got off of her so she could open the door. Once opened, I saw not a dog but an enraged being inside of a dog. Ev's mom's fur was up straight, her teeth were bared and where she said she was clam or not, her eyes gave her away.

"H-hi mom!" Ev chuckled nervously.

"Out!" Was all she said before Ev dipped her head and walked away with no second glances. She shut the door behind her and her mother turned to me.

"What were you thinking!?" I stared at her confused.

"I open up my home, put a roof over your head, food in your mouth and a collar on you neck, and this is how I get repaid?" I stared at her, not knowing how to answer so instead I asked a question.

"What exactly did I do?" She stared at me as if I was outside and I asked her the weather.

"' _What did you do? What did you do!?_ ' Well let's start from the top shall we? You first leave your dad, beat your boyfriend, and get my daughter to help you! Then you somehow convince her to let you have bedroom fun, but not before deceiving her into letting you live with her. I'd say that's pretty far from doing nothing!" I stared at her in both confusion and anger.

"I don't know where you get your facts but for starters, my dad kicked me out, I didn't leave him. Secondly, my 'boyfriend' tried to cheat on me with your daughter, so both me and her gave him what he deserved for breaking the heart of every girl in his school. After that, she convinced me to live with her, and she confessed her love first. And lastly whose business is it who your daughter loves?" She stared at me enraged.

"My daughter can not and will not be gay! Get out of my house!" She screamed opening the bathroom door.

"Fine! I didn't want to live here in the first place! By the way, I will see your daughter again and there is nothing you can do to stop me. See ya!" I yelled as I slammed the door behind me jamming it shut. I headed downstairs to see a crying Husky sitting on the floor, bawling her eyes out. I walked up to her and gave her nuzzle as she latched onto me, wrapping me in an embrace.

"Y-you're leaving, aren't you?" I sighed sadly.

"I have to! It's your mom's house. If I stay she'll call the police to have me removed." she nodded sadly and nuzzled into my chest.

"Will I ever see you again?"

"I don't know, I hope so."

"Please, I can't lose you too." I put my paws on her shoulders and pulled her back so I could look her in the eyes.

"What do you mean 'too'?" She sighed and looked down.

"You're not the first girl I've loved. I've probably had 3 other pups that I fell in love with but none as hard as you."

"What was her name?"

"A-abigale. She was a shiba inu with soft, golden fur and blood red eyes. She was perfect. She's the one who made me love girls, the one that I first loved but she didn't feel the same, and she rejected me. After that, I fell for a golden lab but for fear of rejection of both her feelings and her friendship, I said nothing. I knew I should have but I didn't until it was too late." She started crying, releasing so many emotions that had been kept up inside for so long. I wasn't curious or really interested in hearing about her former loves, but I knew she needed to let it all out.

"Tell me about her." She took a deep breath and began her story.


	6. Flashback

Ev POV

Fl _ashba_ ck

I walked down the street at night thinking about only one pup. Daisy! Every step I took I saw her small body running across a field in my mind, with every breeze, I saw her soft fluffy ears sway, and with every star I saw her bright brown eyes. I didn't know what was happening to me.

'Does she love me? No. Even if he moved 2 hours away, I still have a boyfriend and I love him! Don't I? But if I do then, why do I feel this feeling around her? Yes she's pretty with dazzling eyes and soft fur, but he's handsome and she has a great personality just like him. I know I love her but I- NO! I won't let my heart be broken again. I love him not her, right? So why do I feel this way?' These thoughts portrayed themselves over and over again in my head when I heard a voice. The voice.

"Hey! Whatcha thinking about sherlock?" I looked up into those deep eyes.

"Love." She nodded knowing that I felt something for someone else, but she didn't know who.

"You gonna tell me who's the special someone?" I shook my head and we sat in silence for a few seconds.

"Can I ask you a yes or no question?" I looked at her and shrugged.

"Shoot!"

"Is your other person male?" I looked up at her and dropped my head in shame. Sure I was Sherlock, but she was definitely my Dr. Watson. She could always, somehow tell if I was lying so I decided to answer honestly the first time around.

"No" I whispered out. She would ask me these questions sometimes but only one at a time and it was always a yes or no question.

"Do you love me?" I looked up at her, wondering how she figured it out.

"What makes you say that?" I asked, avoiding her question, receiving a raised eyebrow and and answer that basically had her chosen by default.

"Well first of you said that their name began with a D, ended with a Y and had 5 letters in it. You also told me that they were a golden lab, and that they are feminine. Daisy has five letters and begins with D and it ends with Y Plus, I'm the only girl labrador you know. You kinda told me." I looked up at my smart crush and nodded.

"Yes-I-love-you.-I-love-your-smile,-your-cute-little-nose,-and-your-beautiful-eyes.-Since-we've-been-friends,-I've-wanted-to-caress-your-fur,-taste-your-tongue-and-be-able-to-call-you-mine.-But-only-because-I-really-love-you!" I gasped for air, after I let everything come out. I closed my eyes and waited for her response.

"E-everest?" I looked up to see tears in her eyes.

"I have leukemia." Time froze for me. ' _How could she? She is healthy and young! She doesn't deserve this. Why her? How is it that anytime I love someone they leave me? Okay just stay calm and collected._ ' I took a deep breath in and let it out slowly.

"How much time do you have?" She shook her head.

"I'm supposed to have 5 more months but they will be painful and death is inevitable." I stared at her a bit confused.

"What do you mean supposed to?"

"This is the last time we'll ever talk Everest. I can't do it. I'm not willing to fight against something that I can't prevent. Especially when it'll cause me this much pain." I stared at her as if she was crazy.

"Last time? Not willing to fight? Are you talking about suicide!?" She nodded sadly.

"Listen I just can't handle it."

"Can't handle it!? How am I supposed to handle it then!? I finally tell you that I love you and you tell me you're gonna die tonight!? No, not die. Kill yourself! How am I supposed to handle the one I love killing themselves!? HOW!?"

"I'm the one dying, not you! And it's my choice, not yours!" she yelled back.

"Not dying!? I does kill me to even think about the fact that you're gonna one day die, let alone the fact that you are killing yourself tonight! It does kill me. My chest hurts right now and I feel like… like-" I passed out. I let out a groan as I came to. My eyes slowly opened as a white light filled them. My vision came to perspective and I saw I was in a hospital room. After a few moments a doctor walked in, a grin plastered on his face.

"Oh hello Everest! I was wondering when you were gonna wake up. You passed out, or so your friend said, from an intense amount of stress. I've run some test but once your feel fine enough to leave, you can be discharged." I began to look around the room trying to locate Daisy.

"Was she a golden lab?" The doctor nodded.

"Yes the pup that brought you here was a lab."

"W-where is she?"

"She left once you were safe with us, but she did leave you this though." He handed me a large yellow envelope with the word sorry written in fancy letters on the front. I tore open the envelope to find two smaller envelopes. One written to me and one her parents. I ripped mine open, as tears began to fill my eyes.

 _Dear Everest,_

 _I love you. Since we became friends I wanted to be with you but I was scared. Scared of your rejection and how you will feel about me. Even if I could never love you like that, I refused to risk our friendship over my own desires. I'm afraid I don't actually have leukemia, I have depression. They say that it stemmed from me storing up my feelings for you inside but you couldn't know, you could never know._

 _Something know one knows is that I have a pup. Her name is Firefly and she is prettier than even I. I gave her up for adoption and she currently lives at a foster home for pets. Please find her and take care of her. I need you to give her the news that she will never meet her real mom._

 _If you are reading this letter than I'm already dead but you can find me hanging at our secret tree. I'm so sorry._

 _With deepest love,_

 _Daisy_

I ran out of the hospital, forgetting all about being discharged, and ran to the big oak that we called 'the secret tree'. I did a full lap around the tree and there she lay, eyes closed, rope around her neck and muzzle covered in tears. I collapsed into her chest crying my eyes out, begging for this all to be a dream, but it was definitely real.

End of Fl _ashba_ ck

Skye's POV

How could such a happy pup be carrying around a story like that.

"Did you ever find her daughter?" Ev shook and nodded her head.

"By the time I found her she was already adopted. However I did talk to the parents. When she begins wondering about her true identity, I asked them to tell her to try and find me." I nodded understandingly.

"You should go." I heard her whisper. These words hurt. I don't know why but her suggesting the inevitable was the last thing I wanted to hear. I looked her deep in the eyes but she turned away closing them shut.

"Please, just go." I stared at her confused. Did she not love me?

"You want me to leave?" She shook her head.

"No but, I don't want you to die." She whimpered, quivering as the word channeled through her body.

"She will kill you! Go! Please." I shook my head and took her paw in mine.

"Till death do us part!" She ripped her paw away.

"Go! Now! I love you but I know I have to let you go. Don't make it harder than it has to be." Suddenly a gunshot as heard and knife flew over my head.

"Leave or die." Her mom cried reloading her pistol. I had to act fast and charged at her as she aimed her gun. At least I would die protecting her. She pulled the trigger but Ev took the bullet to the leg as she jumped in front of me. She reloaded the gun but I knocked it out of her paw as it slid across the floor. I pulled her by the tail and she flew across the room crashing into a bookshelf. I quickly picked up the loaded weapon and turned around, pointing it in her direction.

"Drop the gun!" She yelled as the scene unfolded before me. She had grabbed the knife from the wall and the blade was now millimeters away from Ev's throat as her mother used her as a shield.

"Drop it Skye or she dies." I looked in my girlfriend's eyes and I saw courage.

"Goodbye Skye." She flipped her mom over her back, causing the knife to thrust deep into her throat, and opening her mom's body. I shot three times, killing her instantly. I dropped the weapon and ran over to my dying girl.

"Ev?" She smiled at me as her eyes slowly closed.

"I love you." her last words.


	7. Sacrifice

I stared at her lifeless, blood-covered face as it began to droop, the heat leaving her small body. I was emotionless.

' _Why would she do that? Why would she sacrifice herself for me? Was that love?_ ' I eventually managed to get her onto my back covering myself in her blood. I slowly crawled up the stairs struggling to carry her weight, but I would not drop her.

"Almost there!" I told the answerless package on my back.

I finally managed to carry her to her bedroom and lay her on the bed. I was in denial and I refused to see her as dead. I hopped up on the bed beside her and turned the radio on via the small, battery-operated alarm clock by her bed. I heard the station turn on and the announcer played through.

'...and that's todays weather! Next up is Niall Horan with his hit single This Town on 107.5 Adventure Bay Central.' I heard the music begin to play as it was accompanied by sad lyrics.

 _Waking up to kiss you and nobody's there_

 _The smell of your perfume still stuck in the air_

 _It's hard_

The lyrics brought this weird feeling of recognition and similarity.

 _Yesterday I thought I saw your shadow running round_

 _It's funny how things never change in this old town_

 _So far from the stars_

 _And I want to tell you everything_

 _The words I never got to say the first time around_

 _And I remember everything_

 _From when we were the children playing in this fairground_

 _Wish I was there with you now_

I felt the inside of me begin to tighten up as this lonely sensation washed over me.

 _If the whole world was watching I'd still dance with you_

 _Drive highways and byways to be there with you_

 _Over and over the only truth_

 _Everything comes back to you_

I felt some tears begin to swell up but I quickly wiped them before they fell as verse 2 began.

 _I saw that you moved on with someone new_

 _In the pub that we met he's got his arms around you_

 _It's so hard_

 _So hard_

 _And I want to tell you everything_

 _The words I never got to say the first time around_

 _And I remember everything_

 _From when we were the children playing in this fairground_

 _Wish I was there with you now_

 _As if the whole world was watching I'd still dance with you_

 _Drive highways and byways to be there with you_

 _Over and over the only truth_

 _Everything comes back to you_

 _You still make me nervous when you walk in the room_

 _Them butterflies they come alive when I'm next to you_

 _Over and over the only truth_

 _Everything comes back to you_

I felt myself begin to quiver.

 _And I know that it's wrong_

 _That I can't move on_

 _But there's something about you_

I began to cry.

 _If the whole world was watching I'd still dance with you_

 _Drive highways and byways to be there with you_

 _Over and over the only truth_

 _Everything comes back to you_

 _You still make me nervous when you walk in the room_

 _Them butterflies they come alive when I'm next to you_

 _Over and over the only truth_

 _Everything comes back to you_

 _Everything comes back to you_

I cried harder still as the song played its last note. I cried for everything that had happened in the last two days. From breaking up with Drazel to falling for Ev then getting caught by her mom and watching her die before my eyes. The next song that came on was not a sad one as the first line by Manic Drive played through.

 _I just got good news._

I pushed the button to switch stations and Pharrell Williams played through.

 _Because I'm happy, come along if you feel like a room without a-_

I punched the station button down and Britt Nicole came through.

 _Love love is coming through your headphones. Lo-o-ooo-o-o-ove is comi-_

I smashed the alarm clock, breaking it into pieces. It hurt, but felt good inside. Felt good to break something. To watch it crumble beneath my paws. I flipped the end table over a threw a pillow at the TV. I watched it wobble, but not fall, as anger overflowed me like a shot glass under a waterfall. I lept from the bed to the dresser where I proceeded to punch the TV before smashing it to the ground when I heard my name being called. I turned to the voice and saw Drazel standing there.

"Are you okay?" I lept at him and pinned him to the ground, growling as drips of drool dropped on his face. My growls turned to whimpers as I lost all strength in my body and collapsed onto him.

"She's gone." I whimpered into his chest as he stroked my head. After a few minutes, my crying began to subside as I nuzzled into his chest.

"Why did she do it?" I looked up at him confused at his question.

"I need you to ask yourself this question; Why did she do it? Why would she sacrifice herself for you?" I thought about it for a few moments.

"I guess it's because she loved me?" He nodded.

"Thats right you! She loved and died for you."

"But I don't want her to be dead! She needs to be alive." I broke down crying again. Drazel shook his head and wrapped me in his paws again.

"It's okay. I'm here now. I've got you." I don't know why but I loved feeling him wrap around me. Holding me close. Telling me I was his. No. It wasn't time yet. I pushed him away and looked into his eyes before shaking my head.

"No, you're not for me. I'm sorry but no." He nodded sadly before looking over at Ev.

"I'm gonna miss her." I nodded in agreement looking over at my deceased friend. I felt eyes on me and I turned to look over at him. I met his eyes with mine as this sensation overwhelmed me. He began to sing Like I'm Gonna Lose You by Meghan Trainor.

 _I found myself dreaming_

 _In silver and gold_

 _Like a scene from a movie_

 _That every broken heart knows we were walking on moonlight_

 _And you pulled me close_

 _Split second and you disappeared and then I was all alone_

 _I woke up in tears_

 _With you by my side_

 _A breath of relief_

 _And I realized_

 _No, we're not promised tomorrow_

 _So I'm gonna love you_

 _Like I'm gonna lose you_

 _I'm gonna hold you_

 _Like I'm saying goodbye wherever we're standing_

 _I won't take you for granted 'cause we'll never know when_

 _When we'll run out of time so I'm gonna love you_

 _Like I'm gonna lose you_

 _I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you_

I smiled and began the second verse.

 _In the blink of an eye_

 _Just a whisper of smoke_

 _You could lose everything_

 _The truth is you never know_

 _So I'll kiss you longer baby_

 _Any chance that I get_

 _I'll make the most of the minutes and love with no regrets_

 _Let's take our time_

 _To say what we want_

 _Use what we got_

 _Before it's all gone_

 _'Cause no, we're not promised tomorrow_

We both began to sing together in harmony slowly nearing each other.

 _So I'm gonna love you_

 _Like I'm gonna lose you_

 _I'm gonna hold you_

 _Like I'm saying goodbye wherever we're standing_

 _I won't take you for granted 'cause we'll never know when_

 _When we'll run out of time so I'm gonna love you_

 _Like I'm gonna lose you_

 _I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you_

He leaned in but just before he connected our mouths, I punched him in the face. He fell back and looked at me confused.

"I said no!" He smiled slyly at me recieving a look of confusion. He tackled me to the ground and pinned me, his smile never fading. My eyes went wide. ' _What is he doing?'_

 **And that's end of Chapter 7. Sorry about the song lyrics but I was in a musical mood when I wrote this chapter. Chapter 8 coming soon!**


	8. Friends

"Friends then?" I nodded and replied.

"Friends." He leaned down and whispered lustfully into my ear.

"Just friends?" He asked as a chill went up my spine. I flipped us so now I was on top, pinning him to the floor.

"Yes, just friends." He sighed and nodded slowly below me.

"What should we do about her?" He asked looking up at the white bed. A few tears fell but were quickly wiped away as a thought came to my head. I motioned for him to follow me as I got off of him and walked down stairs to the phone. I picked up the receiver and dialed the authority's number. In Adventure Bay we don't have a police or fire station, we have the Paw Patrol.

"I'd like to report a crime scene. The street location is 45 Big Bridge Road Adventure Bay."

"Where on our way. No job is too big, no pup is too small." the boy on the other end hung up as I put the phone back in its place. I looked over at Grit and motioned for him to keep following me. I exited the house and began walking down the street.

"So, where are we going?" I looked over at him and smiled.

"I'm gonna drop you off at your house, then I'm going home." He placed a paw on my shoulder and turned my head towards his.

"Like home-home? As in home with your dad?" I nodded and continued walking.

"Are you sure about that?" He asked, his voice full of concern. I shrugged.

"What's the worst that could happen?" He gave me a 'Really?' look but said nothing.

"My dad has never hurt me before-"

"But he's never kicked you out before either."

"Still, I think he'll be happy to see me." He shook his head and sighed.

"Why don't you stay at my place?" I glanced over at him with raised eyebrows.

"Subtle, eh?" I asked mockingly as a lick of red slapped his face while he fumbled over his words.

"N-no tha-that's n-not what I meant. I-I-I-" I giggled at his response. He rolled his eyes and gave me a bump to the shoulder.

"Listen, you're my friend and I don't want to see you getting hurt. Especially if I can help avoid it."

"I don't mean to be rude but it isn't exactly your choice." He nodded and planted a kiss on my cheek. I stopped and looked him sternly in the eyes.

"Don't ever do that again!" He sighed sadly as we arrived at his house. He flashed me a depressed smile and then tried to climb through his doggy door but he ended up getting stuck.

"Little help here?" I giggled and went around through the back dog-door. Since I was smaller, I fit through easily and proceeded to make my way to the front of the house. Once there, I saw Grit sitting inside his house smiling at me.

"I thought you didn't want to stay?" He taunted.

"And I thought you fit through your front door." He giggled and walked over so he was sitting directly in front of me, staring into my eyes. An awkward silence began to arise.

"Gri-" I was cut off as he pushed me to the ground and connected our lips. My eyes burst open but I did nothing. Time was frozen for me as I felt his mouth press against mine. I didn't move as I felt his tongue pass through my lips and begin to rub against my pearly gates, trying to pry them open. Eventually, he had to break for air.

"Nothing? No denial! No acceptance! Just a big mixed message?" I looked into his confused eyes.

"You're just my friend." I replied simply. He nodded and got off of me walking into his house.

"Don't you have a dad to talk to?" he snapped when I didn't move from the floor.

"Well... I might consider your offer. If it's still on that is." I said lifting myself of the floor. He sighed as his eyes moved left to right deep in thought.

"Only on one condition." I shrugged.

"Sure."

"You have to call me Rhythmus." I barreled over in laughter.

"R-rhythmus!? Really?"

"Comon, its german. Please let me just have this one thing."

"I will call you Grit for short." He sighed.

"Fine you can stay." I yipped and backflipped happily. As I began to spin in a circle like a puppy chasing his tail. I tackled him to the ground holding him in an embrace.

"Thank you!" I cried as tears began to fall down my face.

"Why are you crying?" I held him tighter trying to make the tears stop.

"I know you miss her but she's gone and as much as you want to hold her, you need to let her go." I nodded and took a deep breath in, letting all of my trouble go as I let it out. I stood up and wiped the stray tears.

"So, are you hungry?" I shrugged and shook my head.

"TV then?"

"Why not?" I said with a small smile while he nodded and began to walk into the living room. He hopped up on the couch and motioned for me to sit next to him. He turned on the TV as the kids channel lit up the screen. I smiled as old memories filled my mind as the theme song for Rolly-Polly-Olly filled my ears. He switched channels a few times and landed on a random social channel.

" _In adventure bay today the small band know as the Paw Patrol inspired by the Rescue Rovers_ **(AN** ' _ **Rescue Rovers'**_ **Belongs to HavocHound PS check him out)** _went on there first mission today and what better than a murder scene for a kid and a bunch of young pups."_ The screen began to show images of the group at work. The last one showed a young boy standing between two dogs a german shepherd and a dalmation. Only one word came to my head as the brown coat, and golden eyes filled my eyes.

"Handsome." I said in my head, or so I thought.

"What was that?" Grit asked with an almost sly look in his eyes.

"I didn't say anything." I denied turning away from him with my eyes shut.

"You find him handsome, eh?" Grit taunted, completely ignoring my denial. I sighed and shrugged.

"I guess so..."

"Com'on, what does he have to offer that I don't!?" I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"What about, maturity?"

"You know nothing about him other than his looks and-"

"And you two look nothing alike." I said satisfied with the way the conversation was going. His eyes gave me the ' _Are you blind or just plain stupid?'_ look.

"We look identical! Eye color; Amber! Coat color; brown top with tan underbelly. We are identical!"

"Fine if not you and not him then who?" He shrugged as he came up empty handed, or pawed in this case.

"Okay what about the dalmatian?" I asked, curious of his response.

"What no that's… stupid." He replied with a stutter. "Sure he's handsome, and his black spots are hypnotizing and when you look into his eyes, you feel like you're floating b-but he's not right for you. No, definitely not." I tilted my head at him, lips pressed together.

"Do you like him?" I asked with a hint of confusion.


	9. Goodnight

"What!?" He asked with a hint of fear in his voice. "No, he's a male a male and a male can't be together, end of story!" He stated, lifting his head high. Did I hear him? Yes! But did I pick up on his nonverbals? Also yes!

"Your ear is twitching..." I taunted amused how he suddenly flattened them against his skull.

"Your toes are tensed." I listed off as he separated them as far apart as he could.

"One last thing," I said completely amused. "You're shaking, you should probably relax..." He let out a large sigh and collapsed on the ground.

"I want what I cannot have. I dream what I cannot do. I see what I cannot touch, and hear the voice that will never be mine. It is only in visions that I will truly be whole. And only in song will I hold him close. I see the tears but can not clear them. See the smile and feel sadness, but the tears just bring despair. Marshall where are you? I want to feel your love for me." I felt my heart drop as the tears began to fall down his face.

"Hey. It's ok, it'll be alright." I said with a compassionate smile giving him small nudges, trying to comfort him. "I'm here it's okay". I said laying down next to him laying my head on top of his neck as he snuggled into my chest. Letting his sorrows soak my fur. After a few moments, he took in a deep, shaky breath, and let it out with a quiver. His warm breath against my wet body sent a cool chill up my spine, causing me to shake lightly.

"Can you promise me something?" He asked sitting his head up so our eyes were connecting. I squinted my eyes, thinking of the right response for his question. Did I trust him? Not fully, no but here he was bawling before my very eyes. I took a deep breath in and let it out.

"Sure." I said with a small smile, beginning to regret my answer already.

"Please promise that you won't abandon me. Can you promise me that?" I smiled, happy to have a friend, and relieved that I didn't have take his words outback and shoot em. I sat up straight and put my right paw on my semi-dry chest and my left paw in the air, earning a small smile from Grit.

"I, Skyler promise to never abandon, forget about, or leave behind my best friend Rhythmus!"

"B-best f-friend?" I nodded, wearing a content smile. He tackled me to the ground again squeezing the life out of me.

"Thank you Skyler! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Skye is just fine." I corrected peeling him off of me.

"So, _Skye_ what now?" I sat there thinking for a moment. He made a good point. What now?

"I suppose I should get a job to pay rent." He shook his head quickly.

"Not a chance I'll let you pay to live in with me. However, Paying for your utilities, and your food, wouldn't be the worst thing in the world, plus a job will give some purpose in life."

"I guess I'll walk around town and look for that 'now hiring sign'."

"I suppose I might as well get a job as well since the money my owner left me is beginning to run out."

"Why don't you just get him to send you more?"

"I don't think he's interested in sending me anything after he abandoned me." I tilted my head in confusion.

"I thought your owner was on a business trip?" his head dropped in shame.

"You lied to me?" His head nodded sadly.

"I-I did. I have no excuses." He leaned down at my feet.

"I'm sorry. I lied and it was wrong." I shook my head.

"And I'm sorry too." He looked up at me confused.

"Why are you sorry?" He asked sitting up again.

"For beating you with a bat."

"Oh." He said quickly followed by a moment of silence as he stared at the floor probably wondering what to do. He looked up at me with fear in his eyes.

"I hurt you... and I deserved it." He replied dropping his head back down.

"No no no no. Nobody, especially not you, deserved that. You are kind, generous and were just in desperate need of a friend."

"No I'm not. I'm a demon. I hurt you and you simply reacted. I was a bad dog." I put a paw under his chin, lifting his eyes up to mine.

"When I look at you I see hurt. Undenying hurt." He moved his eyes down trying not to make contact with mine.

"Hey." I said softly. He looked up and I gave him a kiss on the head and then pulled him into an embrace to which he returned. We held each other like that for a minute as all the pain fell off of him and dissipated into thin air.

"Let's find you a job now shall we?" Grit asked separating the two of us. I nodded and smiled. He hopped off the couch that we were on and made a beeline to the door. Letting his tail sway as he walked I smiled and stood up to follow him, resisting the urge to tackle him to the ground. Once outdoors, we walked side by side our fur touching each other for comfort. Every now and then I jump over him, doing a flip, while he just walked forward ignoring the world around him. I tried starting a conversation, bumping him but nothing snapped him. One time I even rolled under him letting my paws run across his chest down to his stomach still no response. In the end I just walked next to him. After a while of walking, my eyes began to grow heavy.

"Wake up!" I said to myself shaking my head vigorously.

"If you're tired you can hop up..." I looked over at Grit whose head hadn't moved.

"No, I'm okay." I said letting out a yawn. Grit's looked over at me with a raised eyebrows.

"Fine." I sighed receiving a small smile from my roommate as he kneeled down so I could climb on his back. I stepped over top of him and laid down on his back letting my head rest atop his. As he stood up, I let my legs dangle loosely towards the sidewalk, intertwining my tail with his for balance as we walked along. Before long, I felt my eyes begin to close as the nerves in my body began to relax, sending me to sleep. The last thing I heard was;

"Goodnight Skye." Then darkness.

 **Grit POV**

I watch as her eyes slowly shut as I said good night. I walked and walked and walked deep in thought. ' _I know she thinks I like Marshal and it's true I do think he's quite handsome but do I love him? Like truly love him? I know nothing about him, his favorite sport, favorite food, what he likes to do in his free time, his life goals…'_ I hear a noise from the body on my back, to which I turn to.

"She's cute when she sleeps." I said aloud to no one in particular. "Why do I feel this way?"

"Well that depends. How do ya feel." I heard a vaguely familiar voice say.

"Who's there?" I say turning towards the voice. In front of me stands a full grown german shepherd staring down at me. Only one name comes to mind.

"Jack? What are you doing here?" He gave me a strange look.

"I live here." He said gesturing towards his house.

"Oh."

"She really is eh? Cute when she sleeps." I looked back and nodded.

"You come to return her?" I looked up at him and shook my head.

"No we were just going for a walk and well she got tired so..." He nodded understandingly.

"Its nice to see your taking care of her, but she belongs here. Neither of you are really old enough to live on your own. Now if you don't mind I'll just take her off your hands." I took a step back and let out a low growl. He raised his eyebrows at me

"What? I can't take care of my own daughter?" I sighed.

"Sorry, but she lives with me now." He took a deep breath in.

"Your a lucky pup, to have her as your girlfriend. I should know, she's exactly like her mother. Take care of her for me." I looked back and smiled at her small sleeping form.

"She isn't my girlfriend." I said sadly turning back to the dog in front of me but he was gone. I looked up and down the road but there was noone there but me and her. I felt a small chill go up my spine as the cold of the night began to roll in. Realizing it was beginning to get late, I began to head home.

After some time I was climbing the stairs to my patio in the back and opened the glass, sliding door. Once inside, I crawled under the table, and down the hall to my room. Doing my best not to wake her up. Then came the tricky part I looked at my bed up and down trying to figure out how to get up there with her on my back. Sure I could easily hop up with her on me, but that would wake her up. Then it hit me. I began walking around my room looking for items to build a staircase. First I grabbed a large book, then the small crate that held all my books and flipped it upside-down. Next I grabbed a stool I had over by my book-crate, and began my ascent. Once up top I laid down and turned right so she would slide off gently onto the covers. I stood up and hopped off so I could put everything back where it belonged. Having finished that, I hopped up on the bed to make sure she was okay. And then turned to go sleep on the couch when I heard her voice.

"Grit?"

"Yes Skye?" I asked turning around. With half open eyes, she patted to the spot on the bed beside her.

"Please, stay with me." I nodded and laid down next to her.

"I love you." Skye said as her eyes slowly closed again. I froze, not knowing how to answer her.

"Goodnight Skye." She smiled as her eyes slowly closed. ' _What did she mean by "I love you"? It's too late to think right now I'll figure it out tomorrow.'_


	10. Trust Me

**Skye POV**

I woke up to the morning sounds of traffic, people and birds. I felt the sun warm against my body, and something soft beneath me. I slowly opened my eyes and found myself nose to nose with Grit. But I didn't move, it actually made me feel safe having him that close, feeling his body against mine, or just knowing he was right next to me. I closed my eyes trying to doze off again but my muscles urged me to get up. I slowly rose and stretched my stiff muscles after that I suddenly felt tired again. I let out a little yawn and laid back down, snuggling into Grit's warm body, dozing off again.

The next time, I woke up I felt cold. I began blindly feeling for Grit to snuggle into again with my snout. I began to move over, trying to find the heat that I miss so much, when I found myself on the edge of the bed, suddenly falling to the floor. I let out a yelp on impact.

"Skye!" I suddenly heard along with four paws starting to head in my direction. "Are You okay?" Grit asked running into the room. I nodded painfully.

"Yeah I'm okay. Just a little shocked. Waking up to the feeling of falling isn't exactly pleasant." He nodded in agreement.

"We need to talk." I looked up at him curiously.

"'Bout what?" He gave me a look of 'Are you for real?'

"You really don't know?" I shook my head ' _What was this boy talking about?'_ He sigh and look at the floor as if trying to put his thoughts into words.

"You were probably too out of it to remember but last night, when I was putting you to bed, you asked me to stay with you and then when I did you, well, you told me you loved me." His eyes looked up at mine, searching, -no- begging for an answer While I burned a dark shade of red.

"I see." I replied quickly.

"Do you?" He asked.

"Do I what?"

"Love me?" I didn't reply, instead I became very interested in the floor, when I felt his paw under my chin. He looked me in the eyes and kissed me on the nose sadly. He let go of me and walked out his tail dragging on the floor. Once he was out of sight, I followed him, not wanting to let him out of my sight. Once I was out of the room I saw him lying on the floor of the hall, silently drenching himself in his own tears.

"Grit?" I asked laying my left paw on his back. I felt his body clench at my touch and then relax. His breathing began to calm. He looked up at me with a drenched face.

"Are you okay?" he asked me. I felt a pain in my chest. Here he was bawling on the floor like a baby because of me and he's asking if I'm okay!? Regret filled my mind and pain gripped my heart. As tears over filled my eyes, and emotion overtook my body.

"I'm so sorry!" I cried wrapping myself around his body, apologizing over and over again.

"Hey, it'll be okay." I shook my head

"It won't ever be okay!" He sighed and peeled me off of him.

"Look at me. You are a strong and beautiful girl and I love you more than anything. Okay? And I will be here to support you. Yes you did hurt me but you're still here, right? And I'm still here too. You're not getting rid of me that easily. I will follow you to the ends of the earth! Like a sheep led to the slaughter, I will follow you blindly. You are my life now! The one I want to protect, the one I dream of holding as we walk into the light, and the heart that I hope will one day love me. You-" I cut him off by slapping him in the face.

"Kiss me you brilliant fool!" I said grabbing his collar and pushing his muzzle against mine, with closed eyes. I'm sure his eyes went big, and he showed a look of pure shock but he asked for it. If he was at all surprised, he sure kissed back pretty quickly. I felt his body shake as he let out a sigh of relief, his hot breath blowing against the fur on my face. We sat like that for a minute, neither of us daring to move, when I suddenly felt him pull away. I opened my eyes to see him on the floor, gasping for air with joy-filled eyes. After catching his breath, he sat up and cleared his throat.

"Skye." he said playfully strict.

"Yes Grit?" I replied innocently. He walked up to me and picked me up by the scruff of his neck. I smiled and closed my eyes thinking he was bringing me to his room when I heard the patio door open. I opened my eyes not understanding what was happening.

"Grit, where are we going?" I was met with silence. Something didn't sit right with me and I needed to let him know that. "Grit! Put me down this instant!" I heard him sigh, round a corner into a dead end alley. There was no escape. He looked back for a brief moment to see if there was anyone behind him. He began walking toward the fence and set me down in a corner, I had nowhere to run.

"Where are you taking me?" Grit just shook his head and shushed me.

"You need to trust me okay?" The look in his eyes gave me a feeling of safety. I nodded and hunched my back so he could pick me up again. I felt myself being lifted and carried to a new place. I sighed and closed my eyes letting the sounds of early afternoon traffic take over my mind. After about 30 minutes of walking I felt my body touch the ground on the edge of a forest. I opened my eyes and looked at the face of a very serious pup.

"What I'm about to show you doesn't go further than the two of us, understand?" I nodded.

"I understand." He smiled happily.

"Follow me." He walked into the woods at a quick pace. I chased after him not wanting to get lost in the woods without him. He looked behind at me trotting after him, and took off into a full out run. I smiled and picked up my pace. When he all at once stopped. I began to slow and walked up next to him and sat down.

What laid before me was I could tell he loved this place. What I saw before me was a field. Just a basic field with an assorted amount of flowers, a couple rocks here and there. It really wasn't anything special to me, but to him it seemed to be everything! He turned and looked at me with the realest smile I'd ever seen.

"Your it!" He cried bumping me in the shoulder, taking off as fast as his legs would take him. It took me a minute to realize what was happening, before I charged at him full force going faster than I ever thought I could. He stopped and turned around to see if I was coming, Causing my to crash right into him. There was an assorted amount of 'oofs' and 'ows' as we flew head over heels across the plain. When we did stop Grit ended up on top of me. We shook the dizziness from our eyes and stared at each other for a brief moment before bursting into laughter. Grit tried to sit up but was laughing to hard and just ended up falling on top of me again, causing our laughter to excel. I reached up and shoved my tongue into his mouth.

His laughing stopped as he kissed back letting his tongue roll into my mouth. I flipped us over kissing him harder as I felt my breath beginning to run out. As I tried to pull out, I felt his paw on the back of my head not letting me go. He rolled us over so he was on top holding us together. As much As I needed air, in our current position, there was no way to let him know that. My vision began to blur as red tinted my view until, blackness.

 **Grits POV**

I continued to make out with the pup above me when I heard her moan my name. I flipped us over taking control of the situation, half expecting her to take control again. I suddenly felt her go limp. My eyes shot open as her small body hit the grassy floor. I stared at her for a minute and realized she wasn't breathing.

"Skye!" I began blowing air into her mouth trying to get her to wake up.

"Com'on wake up, you're okay. Skye? **SKYLER!** No, please no. Come back." Nothing her lifeless body just laid there doing nothing. She was gone…


	11. Death, Dinner, and Dreams

" **SKYE!"** I collapsed on her chest screaming her name when the form beneath me moved.

"GASP!" I lifted my head to see her eyes open.

"Skye? Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm okay."

 **Skye's POV**

"What happened?" I asked, confused at why he was crying.

"You stopped breathing! Do you remember anything that happened?" I thought for a minute as it all came back to me. I nodded.

"Yeah I remember."

"Care to clue any of us in? All I know is I'm loving you and you suddenly stop breathing." I shook my head. I didn't want to tell him that it was he who made me pass out. That it was his fault I almost died. That it was his love that almost killed me.

"Let's just forget about it."

"'Forget about it!?' You just about died in my arms and you want to just forget about it!? Tell me! I need to know!" I was beginning to get angry. I was doing it for his own good, but I couldn't exactly tell him that.

"Grit, you need to settle down a bit." I said in a calm but warning tone.

"Settle down? Settle down!?"

"Grit." I whispered.

"No! I will not settle down!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Grit." I said raising my voice.

"You need to tell me! I need to know!"

"Alright, you know what? Fine! I'll tell you _Drazel_! You really wanna know what happened? You really wanna know!? You did it to me! You killed me!"

"Wait… I-I did this?" He asked quivering, regret filling his eyes.

"Yes you! Did you really thought that I could breath when your ugly muzzle is covering every single place I get air from!? NO! I couldn't breath! And when I tried pulling away, what did you do!?"

"I-I-I"

"You held me there! You know when you asked me to trust you, I did. Now I don't want you anywhere near me!"

"Skye?"

"What do you want? To actually kill me this time?" Now I had gone much too far. Things were coming out that I regretted deep down but I wanted him to hurt. I wanted to see him bleed! (Rhetorically of course.)

"I'm sorry!" He screamed as sadness filled his voice. "I'm sorry for almost killing you. I- AM-SORRY!"

"Well I'm sorry too!"

"What's that supposed to mean!?" I honestly didn't know what that meant, I was just blurting out the first thing that came to my head.

"I hate you!" I screamed.

"Well the feeling's neutral!"

"Good!" We sat staring at each other, unsure of what to do.

"This conversation is over!" Grit said after a few moments. I nodded in agreement as my feeling of anger was replaced with a feeling of regret.

"I'm sorry." I said letting my head drop, but keeping my eyes on him. "I don't really hate you. I guess I was just mad that you demanded something of me that I was uncomfortable giving you. I know what you did was an accident."

"I-I'm sorry for pushing at you. I truly didn't mean to hurt you, and if you don't trust me anymore I understand. You definitely deserve better!"

"We are the saddest couple I know." I said with a weak smile.

"I disagree. I think you might be a little-you know-off. But me? No I'm fine."

"Really? Because last time I checked, I didn't change my name to something that means rhythm."

"True."

"Why did you bring me here anyway?"

"I just wanted to show you something that I own." My eyes went wide.

"You own this?" He nodded.

"It's been in my family for years. Its where each and every one of us get buried when we die, and where we get married once we find that special someone."

"Marriage?"

"I know a lot of people, and pups think that is just for humans but having a wedding for dogs is special. Its each partner coming together and promising each other that they will be there even if it is only for ten-ish years. It's a commitment to love when it's good and when it's bad. When your making out, and when she nearly dies in your arms. It's telling the other pup, I love you."

"When you say it like that, it really does sound special!" He nodded and just like that, his romance was gone.

"Are you hungry? I know a great place!" I smiled and nodded. He smiled back and motioned for me to follow him. He began trotting through the woods, towards the sidewalk once again. Once out he began to lead me down a road which name I do not know. After some time he led me down a catwalk and under a fence. Once on the other side I realise that we were home. He walked up to the door and opened it widely for me, bowing as if I were a queen. I giggled as I walked in but what I saw before me was not what I expected. There was a young man standing there setting some things on one end of the table and lighting some candles in the middle which surrounded a vase of roses. The man smiled and said in a fancy tone.

"Your table my lady." I looked back at Grit, unsure of what to say. He just smiled and led me to my chair, tucking me in, before sitting in his own chair and looking up at our waiter.

"What's on the menu for today Bradley?" Grit asked our waiter.

"Chicken parm and pasta and white wine." I looked over at Grit my tail going a hundred miles an hour. I loved pasta!

"I'll take one of those." I said politely.

"As will I." Bradley nodded and walked away. He returned with a bottle of white wine and filled my glass and then Grit's.

"Your food will be ready in about 5 minutes. Shall I leave the bottle?"

"Yes, Thank you." Bradley nodded at Grit, set the bottle down and walked away.

"So, what's the occasion?" Grit smiled.

"You are."

"This is all for me?" Grit nodded.

"Yup! Any pup like you deserves a fancy dinner, especially after she comes back from the dead."

"What do you mean by any pup like me?"

"One that is as unique, and special as you. One that makes me want to be a better pup. One that shows me how life is supposed to be. One that takes my breath away. One that keeps me up at night thinking about a future. But by any pup, I only mean you!" My jaw dropped.

"Did you google that?" He laughed and shook his head.

"That's all mine. More wine?" I looked down and realized I had emptied my cup.

"Sure. Thanks." He nodded and filled my glass with wine.

"Dinner is served." Bradley said as he walked into the room, setting down our plates on the table.

"Thank you."

"Thanks." Dinner was quiet and consisted mostly of chewing.

"Come with me!" Grit said after we had finished our food. I finished my glass and hopped down, falling on my face. I let out a slurred giggle. Standing up slowly following him out of the house and into the backyard. He laid down on the ground and motioned for me to lay beside him. I smiled and laid down as he rolled himself over. I followed his lead and looked up at the stars they were beautiful.

"What do you dream of being?" I looked over at Grit.

Why would you ask such a question?" I asked in return. He shrugged in reply.

"A pilot. I want to be a pilot some day." He nodded.

"I hope that one day, I'll be a police dog. Where my job is just helping people day after day no matter what the issue. Kinda like my brother." I nodded and smiled, looking up at the stars, thinking about where I would like to work one day.

"What about pups? Wouldn't you like to have a bunch of little Skye's running around one day?" I nodded.

"Being a mother is definitely up there? How bout you?" He nodded.

"Being a father is the greatest job anyone could ever have. It is your job to raise up the next generation of dogs whether you do it right or not affects the lives of many, but maybe doing it wrong is one of life's great sacrifices."

"Philosophical much?" He shook his head with a laugh and spoke.

"What would you name it?"

"I love the name Robin." He nodded and turned to me.

"Skye?" I turned to be met with serious eyes.

"I love you!" He connected our lips, gently holding me there.

 **Others POV**

 _She'd be nice to have. Very nice indeed!_


	12. My Child

**Skye POV**

The next morning I woke up on top of grit with a major headache. I had never drunk alcohol before so I didn't know what drunk was, let alone a hangover. I tried to stand up but the pain was too overbearing and I collapsed on Grit, waking him up. His eyes opened as a grin swept across his face.

"Goodmorning sweetheart! How are you feeling?"

"Terrible!" And so the weeks passed! My life became perfect! I started flight school and had been offered a job. I had a wonderful mate, and a pup along the way, Robin. Who knew one night could change my life forever? We turned the spare room into a puppy room since we don't know the gender, it has been painted a bright green. Grit's taken up his dreams and has become a student at a police academy in Foggy Bottom but since I can't fly pregnant, I got my alcohol licence and started working the bar for a company that hosts private organizations. Life was good but one night it all came crashing in. I was walking down the streets of my neighborhood one night, on my way home as I talked to the baby, telling it all about my day. Suddenly out of nowhere came a German Shepherd. **(AN Yes I use this breed a lot but at this moment it's crucial to the future of the story)**

"Hello!" He said in a way that gave me the creeps.

"Can I help you?" I asked in a cautious tone.

"Oh you can do more than that!" He said ripping my off the ground taking off at full speed as I hung from his mouth socked be his action. I began screaming for him to put me down when all at once he threw me up, sending me flipping through the air. But just before my small body hit the pavement, he caught me by the scruff again and continued running without a second thought. Needless to say, I stopped screaming, not for my sake but for the sake of Robin. He turned a corner, then ran up a driveway, and hopped a wooden gate with ease.

He set me down gently and turned me so I was looking at a small boy looked to be about 8 years old. The boy had light brown hair, blue eyes, and lightly tanned skin covered in scars and cuts. He wore a blue t-shirt, and a red pair of loose shorts, both were covered in dirt, blood and rips. The boy's hands were tied together, as were his ankles. He was gagged and had a rope going around his waist which tied him to a tree.

"So here's how it's gonna go down, you see that boy over there?" I nodded. "His life is in your hands. Either you do as I say to the letter, or the boy dies. Understand?" I nodded again as the small figure looked at me with a longing fear in his eyes.

"I'm glad we understand each other." He said before connecting our lips. My eyes went wide and was about to push him away when the small boy's eyes met mine. I knew I couldn't refuse. So I closed my eyes and did my best to enjoy it. He shoved his tongue into my mouth forcing me to let out a moan. He pinned me down under him and began rubbing me up and down. I kissed back when I felt something poking at my lower region. I groaned as he slowly inserted his erect member into me and began thrusting in and out of my small body. I moad at this feeling and began kissing rougher. As he picked up speed. Hours went by as he began to pick up speed. Hours went by as released into me over and over again. Until he released his load one last time before passing out on the ground beside me. I quivered in pain as I pulled away from him, slowly standing up. When I suddenly remembered something.

'Robin!' I felt at my stomach hoping to get the movement that I usually get.

"Nothing. No movement just… silence." I said looking up at the small boy who looked absolutely terrified. I needed to let this boy go, bring him home with me, show him safety. I walked up to him and he began to freak out. Kicking at me, squealing behind his muzzle.

"Hey! Do you want out or not?" He froze and tilted his head at me as if confused at my words.

"Do you?" He nodded quickly and I began to approach him again, slowly this time, until I arrived at his feet. I began to pull at the ropes loosening them while he sat silently. Once I had the knot loose he began to kick the rope off as is mortified by it. I then crawled up to his hands and began to loosen them from there rough bonds. Having that finished, I removed the boys gag, and went around the back of the maple and undid the rope that secured him to the tree. Once loose I picked up his hand and wrapped it around my collar and began to walk the boy picked up on this and stood up to follow me. I began the walk back to my house with the small boy at my heals. I thought for sure he would have tried to run away from me but he followed me like a flea on a dog.

"What's your name?" The boy said nothing. I looked back as he continued walking beside me in his bare feet.

"Well my name is Skye." It didn't take long to get home, and once inside I brought him to the basement where we had set up the bed from the spare. He sat down on the floor and curled into a ball with his head on his arms. He closed his eyes took a deep breath in. I shook my head.

"No no no. The bed's for you." He looked up at me confused. But quickly stood and went to crawl under the covers.

"Halt!" The boy froze, and looked at me terrified.

"You are not getting into bed with those filthy things on. Come with me." the boy followed me to the laundry room.

"Take off your your clothes and put them in there! Then follow me." The boy did as he was ordered and walked upstairs with me. I led him to the bathroom and his eyes lit up. I turned the dial for the tub and felt it while I adjusted the temperature just right.

"Hop in." I said once the tub was filled. He once again did exactly as he was told without the slightest amount of hesitation. I saw him step over the edge carefully and slowly sit. His small body shivered as the warm water hit his skin. Once seated, he looked at me as if he was unsure of what to do next.

"Do you know how to clean yourself?" He looked up and then down then back and me and shook his head.

"Have you ever had a bath before?" he just shrugged as pain filled my heart. I sighed and hopped in the tub with him.

"Let me help you out here." I said. Pick up that white bar there. He turned to where I was pointing and picked the bar up and held it in front of me.

"Put it under water and then rub it on your body." He put it under the water and began to rub the top of his head with hit.

"Nonono that's not right um… " I received a confused look from the boy as I thought for a moment as it hit me.

"I'll be back. Don't move!" I said running out of the bathroom fetching a dish cloth. I returned with him in the exact same position I'd left him in. His head tilted, with his arm raised holding the soap bar, and a confused look on his face. I giggled to myself, put the white rag on the side of the tub and hopped back in.

"Okay now put the soap in the middle of the rag! Now lift the four corners together like a basket and put those corners in my mouth." The boy did just that. He set down the soap and lifted the corners like something a stork might carry. He then put the corners in my mouth being cautious that my teeth didn't catch his small fingers. I nodded and dipped the cloth underwater and began rubbing the boy's chest with the cloth, removing the dirt stains from his bright body. After about an hour of washing, the water was brown but the boy was white. I hopped out with him right on my tail.

"Grab that towel behind you and dry yourself off." The small boy nodded and did just that. I pulled the plug from the tub and got the one with thumbs to dry me off. As we dried I began conversation.

"Are you gonna tell me your name or what?" The boy shrugged.

"Okay then." Once dry, I handed him the bathrobe that was hanging on the back of the bathroom door, opened the door and stepped out with the small creature following me. Since the robe was for an adult, it was much too big so the sleeves were hiding his hands and the back dragged along the ground leaving his legs open at the front. I led him back downstairs and to his bed. I stopped and looked up at him and he looked up at me. I rolled my eyes and gave im a small push towards the bed he took one step closer and then stopped looking back at me as if asking; 'Is it really for me?'

"Go on get in. I saw the boy smiled excitedly as he quickly crawled underneath and snuggled in." Looking at me happily.

"You don't sleep in the robe." He nodded and reached under the covers as he began to take the heavy piece of cloth off. He turned and hung it on his bedpost and snuggled in again. I smiled when I heard a beeping. I turned around, walked into the laundry room and threw the boys clothes into the dryer. I came back out to the boy still staring at me, the small smile still on his face.

"Do you need anything else?" I asked, receiving a head shaking.

"I'm going to call you Cole. Is that alright with you?" The boy nodded as his eyes slowly closed.

"Well, sweet dreams." I said as I turned off the basement light. When I suddenly heard a strange voice.

"Skye?" My head jolted to the source as my heart skipped a beat. The voice belonged to him. I turned the light back on.

"Yes?" He patted the bed beside him. He wanted me to stay. I smiled and nodded, flicking the light off and crawling up to the bed. Once on the boy place the covers over me and pulled my head close to his chest. I smiled as I moved my whole body up against his, my soft fur touching his naked skin. I smiled and gave him a kiss on the forehead (Not a dog kiss).

"Goodnight." I said to the heart beat ringing in my ears. In return, I felt his head nod as his breathing settled to that of a sleeping person. I smiled. I loved this boy. Sleep, however, did not come to me. I tossed and turned but something wasn't right. I walked upstairs and out the back door enjoying the warm summer night when my water broke. I let out a small cry but pushed anyhow. After about ten minutes of painful pushing, out came my lifeless son. He had a small snout with little bumps where the eyes would be, a little set of ears, and 4 little nubs where his legs would have been. I stared at the lifeless form as emotion filled me. Not sadness but emptiness. A cold that brought back some unpleasant memories.

I needed to preserve him but digging six feet underground wasn't my idea of preservation. I don't even think I could do that. I thought for a moment when it hit me. Me and grit had bought some cement the other day to make slabs for an extension on the deck in the backyard. Putting him in cement would preserve and protect his small body. I opened the door to the cabin and found the fast drying bag and poured it into a bucket on a mixer. I typed in the amount of water needed on the side of the machine and hit enter. I heard a small beep, and the sound of running water. It then began to mix the cement, letting off a low hum. After a few moments, I heard the machine beep. I poured the cement into a small square mold and set his small, pink body into the mold. I watched in sadness as he slowly sunk. The tears finally began to fall.

I sat there crying for who knows how long, until I realized the sun was beginning to rise in the eastern sky. I touched the now hard cement and sighed. I flipped the mold over as a perfectly made brick dropped out. I picked the brick up and moved it to the small lifeless garden.

"I'll carve the details out tomorrow." I nodded to myself, wearily. I slowly climbed up the steps and into the house, and before long I was in my bed fast asleep.


	13. Breaking Barriers

I woke up and found myself alone in bed. Was it all a dream? Nope. There, clean as day sat the robe and a imprint from a small round head in the pillow. I looked over at the old grandfather clock it red 9:45 AM. Grit was not home yet. I hopped down to find the dryer with a small load of blue and red. I took them out and threw them on my back and trotted up the stairs. After a few moments of looking I found his sitting, naked as day, at the kitchen table writing on a piece of paper.

"Where did you get the paper?" he pointed to the middle of the table where me and Grit kept a small pile of paper with an assorted amount of pens. Usually for taking small notes when we're on the phone, or if we need to write something down, or to entertain small children.

"Put these on!" I said handing him his clothes to which he put on as if he hadn't a second to spare. Once dressed he sat back down as the table and continued writing.

"Whatcha writing?" He lifted up the piece of paper and I began reading.

'Do you exist? Or is everyone around you just a creation of your subconscious. When you have an imaginary friend, you can touch them and feel them and hear their thoughts, but you are the one making them think, but if you truly believe that they are real, then although you really are making them think, to you they think independently. Our subconscious is strong enough to keep us alive so what if you are the only one alive but you have such a strong subconscious, that every thing that you see doesn't exist, and everything that does exist you can't see?'

I looked up from the page as the boy smiled shyly.

"This is good!" I said sliding the paper back as I heard a familiar voice.

"Skye? Skye! I'm home." The small boy stopped writing and looked up at me.

"Skye?" I turned around to see Grit in his police uniform looking like he'd just found out that what was written on that paper was true.

"Who's this?" I turned to Cole, half expecting him to answer but mostly just expecting him to make some non-verbal motion and move on which he did.

"This is Cole. He's going to be staying with us for a bit." Grit looked at me and made a motion for me to come closer to him. I hopped off my seat and walked over to him.

"Whats up?"

"Get rid of him." I looked up at Grit devastated.

"What?"

"I don't want him here! He needs to go bye bye."

"But, he's nowhere to go."

"How 'bout where he came from?"

"A house?"

"No heaven."

"Grit!" I exclaimed in a whisper giving him a punch in the shoulder

"I'm kidding but seriously what's up with him?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why doesn't he talk?" I shrugged.

"Since I've met him he's only said one word once. We've had full conversations where he doesn't speak." I suddenly heard some tapping coming from the table. I looked over to see Cole ushering me over to his side.

"The boy stays. Now if you'll excuse me." I said to Grit before turning away, walking towards Cole. He smiled at me and showed me another piece of paper.

' _I'd like to thank you for both your hospitality and saving my life. I'm very sorry about your child Robin. I understand what it's like to loose someone you love. Why did you do it? Why did you risk yourself and your pup for a complete stranger? I know it's my fault for what happened to you and I hope that one day you'll be able to forgive me. Thank you for putting up with my lack of social skills but I don't remember anything other than the yard that you found me in. Brandon, was the only real person, or dog that I had and I didn't dare leave the yard for fear that he would kill me. But often times I was too scared to stay because of that too. I know that he didn't love me but I had to stay. Brandon never actually laid a paw on me ever. Every mark on me are from his victims blaming me for their pain, which is why I freaked out whenever you looked at me. I've only been here a day but I already feel loved. I hope that I can stay with you forever!_

 _Your son, Cole.'_

I looked up at his smiling face forcing me to where a sad grin of my own. I lept at him wrapping him in an embrace, crying into his neck. He hugged me back and spoke a single word.

"Love." I smiled and broke away from his grasp, wiping the salt water from my eyes.

"I love you too."

"Still here!" I turned to look at Grit.

"Cole this is Grit my mate and would have been father of my child." Grit smiled until he caught what I said.

"What do you mean would have been?" I sighed and began the tell the tale of how me and Cole had met. At the end of the story Grit brushed past me, and sat in his usual seat, with his back to the room and his eyes to the backdoor, staring out of it as if looking for something. After a few moments I called his name.

"Are you okay?" His head shook slowly but his eyes stayed in there place. I sensed he needed to be alone right now.

"Cole? Come on we're gonna get you some clothes." He tilted his head at me and shook the shirt he was wearing.

"You need more than just one outfit." He shrugged and put down the pencil he was writing with to follow me. I grabbed the debit tag and attached it to my collar. I hopped through the doggy door while he took the big door. We began walking down the street, towards the Adventure Bay Walmart. As we walked only one thing was on my mind. Death. Was I gonna die before Cole? Probably. Sure I was only one and a half years old and the average cockapoo lived between the 14 but he was 8 and the average human lived to be about 79. I didn't want to die before him! I want ted to hold him until he was ready to let go. I didn't want to be the one who left him alone. I felt a tear enter my eyes but I shook it off and kept walking when I felt a sudden tug on my collar, snapping me out of my trance. I looked up as a speeding car went whizzing past. I felt the pressure go loose around my neck as Cole dropped me back to the ground. I turned to him as he shook his head. He looked up and down the street then back at me and nodded.

"I know, look both ways before crossing." He nodded and began to cross. After a few more minutes of walking, we arrived at the store and walked in. I saw his eyes light up as took in all that was around him while I grabbed a cart for him to push. I led him to the boys section and showed him which size would fit him. He began to browse through the clothes running from this stand to that. After exploring every shirt in his size, he returned with one shirt. It was read with the word LEGO written across the front.

"Any other ones you like?" He shook his head. "Okay grab 2 more of this one then." He nodded and retrieved two other shirts as I led him to the pants/shorts area. He walked up to a pair of jeans and picked them up as joy filled his face. He flung the pair over his arm and rubbed them with his other hand as it shook with joy. He picked up 3 other pairs of the exact same jeans and ran up to me.

"You like those?" He nodded quickly smiling with his yellowed teeth.

"Now we will find you a toothbrush." I lead him to the toiletries area and told him to pick a toothbrush out. He picked up a red one and tossed it into the cart with his clothes when a store clerk came up to us.

"I need you to have shoes on or I'm going to have to ask you to leave." She said looking at Cole with a stern face. He looked at me nervously.

"To the shoe section!" I said triumphantly earning a smile from Cole. We walked over to the many aisles of shoes. Cole tried on one pair that he liked but when he stood up he jumped up and down trying to keep his feet off the ground. I barreled over in laughter. He looked like those cats wearing those little booties, jumping up and down trying to avoid contact while making a failed effort to remove them from there feet. After a few moments of jumping around he sat down and ripped the Nickies off of his feet. He glared up at me still rolling on the floor laughing my heart out.

"Bad! Shoes are bad!" He stated which just had me laughing my heart out even harder when a staff member came over to us.

"Miss? Are you okay miss?" I was laughing to hard to answer.

"Is she okay?" The clerk asked looking at Cole. But, being Cole, his eyes hit the floor in fear. My laughing began to subside enough for me to tell her that I was fine. She gave the both of us an odd look and walked away saying something about her not getting paid enough.

"Let's try sandels then." We switched ails and found a black pair of flip-flops. He put them on and stood up slowly. I looked down as his feet as he wiggled his toes around, trying to get used to the feeling. I looked up at his face as he shrugged and nodded. I took the tag off of his sandals and put it in the cart so he wouldn't have to take them off. I led him to the sweater section and told him to pick one. He looked at them and felt them all before turning to me shaking his head.

"You don't want one?" I asked receiving more head shaking. I shrugged.

"Do you want to pick out some toys?" He thought for a minute then made a writing motion.

"You want things to write with?" I asked raising an eyebrow. He nodded.

"You are the strangest boy I've ever met. Comon'!" I said walking towards the arts and crafts section. Pick out some pens and a journal. He looked around for a minute before walking to one end picking up a pack of black pens and a thick journal with a leather cover, and twine to hold it shut. On the front, was an imprint of a bare, leafless tree. He threw it in the cart and continued to follow me.

"Is there anything else you want?" He shook his head but then stopped. He nodded and put his hands straight up and down. He tilted one of his hands till it touched the other and began tilting both of his hands in the same direction. I looked at him strange not understanding what he was talking about. He looked back and forth, as if making sure noone was around, and then leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"Thominoes."

"Dominoes?" He nodded. I lead him to the toys section where he pick out a large pack of the tilting shapes. He placed them in the cart when something caught his eyes. He looked over at the small box with the red logo in the top left-hand corner that broadcast the name lego in capital letters. He picked up the large box with a picture of a dragon on it. He handed it to me with a questioning look on his face. I nodded and he threw the box in the cart.

"Home home home!" He began to beg jumping up and down as he held the handles of the cart. I laughed and nodded causing him to take off towards the checkout with me on his tail telling him to slow down. He was in his own world though. After check-out and re-check-out (forgot to pay for the flip-flops) we took off towards home. I ran as fast as I could but Cole was quick. Even in his sandals he kept up to me but since they were uncomfortable, he took then off after a few moments. It took us mere minutes to arrive home but the second we entered the house, I froze. Something was very wrong.


	14. Peace

I began to smell the air. And motioned for a worried Cole to stay put. He nodded and closed the door, as fear overwhelmed his face. I crept into the room where Grit was sitting before we left. He still sat there unmoved. I looked around him and all I saw was glass. I crept up to him, avoiding the shards that littered the floor.

"Grit?" I touched his body causing his head to hit the table. He was unconscious with a large cut on his head as a few stray pieces of glass littered his fur.

"Grit!?" I said a bit more earnestly. He wouldn't wake. I looked him up and down and saw a small needle in his side opposite to the door. I checked for a pulse. He had one. I sighed. I looked around and noticed nothing was missing.

"Why would someone do this? We don't have anything valuable enough to rob? Do we? Maybe Grit got something new? Or maybe I did?" I shook my head. "No the last thing I brought home was..." My eyes went wide as I realized.

"Cole!" I screamed running to where I left him. The door was open and he was gone. I ran outside and saw him being dragged away as he struggled against the force of a german shepherd.

"Skye!" He screamed with terror in his voice. I charged running as fast as I could to the small boy. I lept his small body landing on the german shepherd. Digging my teeth into him. He shook me from his back and flung me to the pavement hard. I tried to get up but I was too weak. The last thing I remember hearing was Cole's voice.

"Skye! Skye!? Mom!" then blackout. I woke up to the night. I felt something nudging at my side to which I turned to.

"You alright there Miss?" It was the store clerk. I shook my head and slowly rose.

"I need- I need to go!" I said quickly trying to walk. My body hurt but Cole needed me and that was more important.

"Thank you!" I said to the middle aged lady before taking off at record speeds toward the house. I crawled under the fence and blood filled my nose. I turned to the tree where I had found Cole and there sat his lifeless body. I ran up to him hoping that he might still have some life left in him. I ran up to him.

"Cole?" His eyes opened painfully.

"My real name is Christopher Nolan." He whispered before the life drained from his eyes. His head fell towards me as his cold stare remained un blinking. I took a deep breath in and closed his eyes. I looked at his small body and saw bones sticking out of his chest, knifes thrust into his legs and arms but nothing life threatening. He had literally bled to death. A slow painfully death to end a short cruel life.

"Hello?" I suddenly heard a female voice say. "Miss? Miss?"

"I'm over here." I cried out. I heard the latch on the gate flick up as the store clerk entered in.

"You mind telling me what's- oh my goodness!" She said rushing over.

"What happened?"

"H-he he was kidnapped." I managed to say. "Can you help me bring him home?" She nodded and lifted his small, torn body into her arms.

"Careful." I said as she began to rise. She gave me a 'I-know-what-I'm-doing' look. I nodded and led the way to my house. I felt a great weight on my shoulders. I felt like this was my fault. Even though deep down I knew it wasn't, my brain wouldn't make that connection. She followed me to the house and opened the door.

"Where would you him?"

"Basement bed." I replied looking at the floor. She nodded and walked through the open door to the basement, and down the stairs. She returned a few moments later with blood covered clothes. She walked past me but then stopped and came back, kneeling in front of me.

"Please remember that this is not your fault." I nodded and looked up at her eyes. She smiled and walked out.

"She seemed nice." I looked up and saw Grit sitting at the table looking out the window. Only he had a bandage around his head and the glass around him was cleaned up.

"How are you feeling?" I asked but not really caring too much and began walking away.

"Skye? Please stay." I nodded and sat up at the table. After a few moments, he spoke.

"Do you know why I sit here each and every day staring out this window?" I was taken back at his question. How was I supposed to know? Was it a rhetorical question? After a few moments he spoke again.

"I sit here to watch the birds, keeping my eyes out for one specific bird. Can you guess it?"

"A robin?" I asked reluctantly. He nodded sadly.

"You killed him. He's dead because of you."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get him killed. I thought he might survive the trauma but I guess he didn't. I feel what you feel."

"You have no Idea how I feel! All that's left of my son is a small brick. How will we move on from this as a couple?"

"I don't know! I have no idea where to go from here but don't you dare say I don't know how you feel! I know exactly how you feel! Robin was my son too and I'm the one who had to bury him. And to top things off I just lost the one human I had ever loved. He's gone Grit. He's dead."

"Dead?"

"Yes he's dead! D.E.A.D. Dead, and I don't know how to move on without him." I mourned dropping my head as tears began to fall.

"Did you love him?" I looked up at Grit.

"Of cource I loved him! He was one of the best things that happened to me!"

"That's just how I feel about Robin. He was mine to love. Mine to hold. To protect and to care for. I loved him and you got him killed." I nodded at my mate as tears of his own began to fall.

"What are we even doing? I think Robin was the only thing keeping us together." He looked up at me, thinking about my words. He nodded.

"I loved Robin. I can't help but look at you with darkness clouding my vision. I know deep down I love you but I need time alone." We stared at each other, agreeing with what the other person said.

"I think I'm gonna take that job offer, if it's still available. The one working with those other pups. The Paw Patrol! That's what it was called." Grit nodded.

"Skye, please remember this. If ever lost, this place will be your safe haven. Please promise me you'll remember that?" I nodded. I called the authorities and they told me the day they were gonna bury Cole's small body. The next few days leading up, were pretty robotic. I ate, cried, slept, cried, screamed, cried, broke things, cried. Everything I did, reminded me of Cole. The day of the burial, I woke up early and walked to the cemetery. I sat in darkness slowly watching the sun. I loved this moment of day. The sun. It brought joy and warmth it's there during happy times, and during sad ones. Watching them leave is a moment to remember. But once they set, all that is left is cold. I loved my _son_. Sooner or later I saw a medium sized machien wheeled up to a hole, carrying a wooden box. They began to lower the box into the hole. As they did, I felt my heart drop lower than the coffin itself. It hit the ground with a soft thud.

"Hey." I heard a voice from behind me.

"Hello Grit. What are you doing here?" The said pup walked up beside me.

"Just making sure my tombstone gets put in the right spot." I looked at him funny as motioned towards a medium sized rock with writing on it. I nodded thankfully before turning back to the black hole that held.

"He will be missed." He said solemnly, as he walked away. I nodded.

"Each and everyday." I watched as they placed the stone at the head of his grave. I read the words and smiled. He was finally at rest. No more pain. No more fear. No more sadness. I turned and left as all guilt left my body. We were finally both at _peace_.

 **Here Lies**

 **Christopher (Cole) Nolan**

 **Son of Skyler Jackson**

 **2004-2012**

End of Hurt


	15. News

It has been 4 years since Skye joined the Paw Patrol. She has become the aviator pup and things have been going rather smoothly.

Rocky's POV

I opened the thick envelope with mine and Marshall's name written on the front and swallowed hard. I opened the pieces of paper and began reading them aloud so the crowd could follow along with me. " _Dear Marshall and Rocky if you are reading this then that is because…"_

Chase's POV

...I am currently unable to tell you in person due to circumstances beyond my control. I'll begin with the past. It all started on the day of our yearly checkups. You know I'm never been a fan of doctors and this situation was no different.

I was sitting in the waiting room next to Ryder, in the blue-ish, gray-ish seat that looks comfortable but is quite awkward to sit in, especially for a pup. I originally was scheduled first but I thought I'd be 'nice' and let the other 6 pups go before me while I figured a way out of this. I heard the door open and Skye came out of the waiting room with a smile on her face.

Ryder put down the magazine he was reading and asked; "All healthy?" Skye nodded her head then did a backflip.

"Alright" Doctor Platinum said "next up is Chase." Hearing my name I felt a small chill go up my spine

"No, no! Let someone else go before me." I stated

"Everyone else has gone already." Ryder replied knowing my fear of doctors.

"Well..." I said franticly looking around thinking of an excuse. "What about those people over their?" I said pointing to a small group of people across the room.

Dr. Platinum shook his head "Those people have another vet helping them" he said with a look of amusement.

"Well I-um, I-uh" I said trying to quickly come up with a solution

"You're not afraid, are you Chase?" Dr. Platinum asked tauntingly

"No! It's just that-what time is it?"

"Almost 7" The Doctor replied.

"Wow" I said faking a yawn "I'm beat how bout we catch up on this tomorrow?" I finished, heading toward the door.

"Chase" I heard Ryder say in a strict tone I rarely ever hear. I let out a sigh and hung my head, turned around and slowly walked past Dr. Platinum and into his office. He shrugged and followed me in.

"Alright" the doctor said cheerfully. He did the reflexes, test which consisted of a little rubber hammer hitting my legs. Then we started the ear test which consisted of him looking in them and then seeing how high of a frequency I could hear. After several more test, it was time for the blood test.

He said I'd feel a "small prick", though to me it felt more like a pinch, and inserted a small needle in my front, left leg. After drawing some blood, he left the room. After a few minutes i began to count the rubber marks on the white tile, there were 2,647. After that I layed down and was about to take a nap when the door opened and Dr. Platinum came back in.

"Guess what!?" I said excitedly "You officially have 2 thousand and…" I trailed of when I saw the look on his face. It was a mixture between fear and confusion. After a few minutes he spoke.

"I'm gonna keep you here for tonight to run some more tests." I tilted my head in confusion "I already spoke with Ryder and he agreed to allow you to spend the night."

"Is there something wrong with me?" I asked half expecting, and hoping he would say something like 'No I just want to do separate tests because your the second in command of the Paw Patrol' Instead all he said was "I hope not."

That night he took more blood then put me to sleep for a cat scan. When he told me I was going for a cat scan I was nervous I might be turning into a furry feline until he told me what a cat scan is.

I woke up from the cat scan to a crying doctor. Being a K9, and a german shepherd at that, my natural instincts told me to comfort him. So I hopped off the bed and walked up to him, nuzzling him in the cheek. His crying subsided, however the sad-serious aroma stayed.

"Sit" he said ushering to the seat in front of him. I did as I was told and looked at him worried. We sat in silence for a few minutes before he spoke.

"I don't know how to tell you this." He inhaled sharply. "You have a tumor in your heart caused from cancer." I felt like I got hit by a car! (Its happened before, don't ask.) I heard my heart beat in my chest, my head throbbed, my vision became blurred.

"I'm so sorry" I swallowed the lump in my throat and shook my head "So, what's the treatment?"

"I'm afraid the only option is open heart surgery."

"Okay" I replied trying to be brave "So when will that happen? And are their any pre-surgery steps?"

"Chase, I don't think you understand. This is the end for you." Now I was scared and confused

"But, you just said..."

"I know what I said. Unfortunately, we don't just have a healthy heart ready for you, and the pre-surgery steps alone would take longer than you have to live. Unfortunately, there is nothing we can do."

"Okay" I said fear gripping my heart "Well how much time do I have?"

"One week! Maybe less." I felt like I got hit by a car again… and again and again and again and again and again and again and again. All I could hear was my heart beating in my chest, my brain throbbed in my head, and my vision began to fade. Darkness.

I woke up a few minutes later to Dr. Platinum shaking me, and let out a yawn and said "Wow I had a weird dream where I only had a week to live. Weird right?" The doctor sighed.

"That wasn't a dream." Fear began to overwhelm me once again. Suddenly it clicked. This was a prank to get my to like doctors. I began to chuckle then laugh

"I-I. get. it." I said between gasps "This is a prank. Okay everybody. Good one. You can come out now! Zuma, R-rocky? Very funny guys!" However no one came out of hiding. My laughing subsided, being replaced by tears.

"Don't tell Ryder!" was the last thing I said before I ran out of his office. I burst through the vet's doors and ran all the way from Foggy Bottom to home. I ran, and ran and ran. I ran under the moon and stars. I ran past buildings and parks. Past houses and businesses, past people and pets. I ran till my legs gave out from underneath me, and I collapsed on the Adventure Bay beach. Crying my eyes out I howled in sorrow.

"Why!?" screamed at the night "Why me!? I'm a good pup! I listen to my owner, I help my friends. I follow the law, and I pay my taxes. Why couldn't it be a criminal? They always seem healthy! Why not afflict one of them with cancer, but noooooooooo. I get cancer. Me! Me of all people!" I howled again and continued to cry. As the tears fell, sleep greeted me with a warm hug.


	16. Day 1

I awoke feeling a wet sensation. I realized the tide had come in and my back end was underwater. I stood up shaking the sleep off and took in my surroundings. It was almost dawn and small rays of light were appearing over the sea. I heard a few birds sing and realized it must be about 6 AM. An hour before Adventure Bay woke up. I sat to watch the sunrise.

I usually woke up around this time, enjoying the hour of quietness. I sometimes woke up a certain pup and enjoyed the sunrise with them. However, they usually ended up falling asleep, leaning on my shoulder as if it were a pillow. I didn't mind. I loved the feeling of their soft fur against mine. I smiled as memories flooded my mind appearing like a screen in front of my internal eyes. Suddenly an idea popped into my head. Instead of being miserable I would make the last week of my life, the best week of my life.

I wouldn't tell anyone about my current condition, since it would only cause them worry. Instead I would make this the best week of my life. I stood up, shook the sand from my fur and began a trot towards the Lookout. I saw the other pups still asleep. I walked in and saw Ryder taking out our food dishes. His back was turned to me.

"Goodmorning, Ryder sir." I greeted. I saw him jump a little as he quickly turned around.

"Oh! Chase, goodmorning! Not that I'm not happy to see you, but weren't you spending the night at the Vet?"

"I left a little early hoping to get here on time for breakfast. I hope that's not an issue." Ryder gave a small laugh.

"No it's fine Chase. Just as long as Dr. Platinum knows that you left." Flashes of the previous night flashed before my eyes.

"Y-yeah… I let him know." I said sadly.

"Something wrong Chase?" I heard him ask. Quickly remember my 7 day plan I responded

"Nope! I'm good!" Ryder shrugged and said

"Ok then! Hey can you wake up the other pups?" He asked

"Sure!" I responded and turned to go.

"Huh" I heard him say. I stopped and turned my head back.

"No 'Ryder, sir'?" he finished raising his eyebrows questioningly.

"Sorry" I quickly apologized "It won't happen again Ryder sir!"

"No no! I like it better without the sir part!" he responded smiling.

"Oh… Well OK then Ryder s- I'll go wake the other pups" I walked away hearing Ryder chuckle. First I walked to my pup house to get my megaphone. As I did I passed a certain pups house stopping to stare at their sleeping figure for a while.

"If only you knew…" I said aloud to myself before going to get my pup pack. However, I decided just to wake them up pup by pup. First was Rubble.

"Com'on Rubble. It's time to get up!" Rubble rolled over in his sleep.

"Five more minutes." Sometimes a dog's gotta do what a dog's gotta do.

"Rubble, Everest ate all of your pepperoni treats." Rubble quickly jumped to his feet and ran out of his pup house.

"Where is she!?" he screamed "When i get a hold of that husky." I burst into laughter.

"Well that worked!" I said. Rubble, realizing it was prank, rolled his eyes at me, and stormed into the lookout. You're probably wondering why I used Everest… Everest is a big eater, almost as big as Rubble so it made my lie more believable. Plus, Everest and I have never really seen eye to eye. Whether it be because we're different pups, or because she threatens to take away the pup of my dreams. Either or, I really don't like Everest. Next was Rocky. However, when I walked up to his pup house, I heard talking on the other side.

"Suwe! I'll see you then Wocky"

"See you then Zuma." I quickly knocked on the door

"It breakfast time guys!"

"Okay. We'll be thewe in a second." Next was Skye. I quietly walked up to her pup house to see her peacefully lying in her side. She began to move her legs as if she was running, and let of a happy 'yip' every now and again. I quietly walked up to her bedside and gave her a gentle nuzzle on her cheek.

"It's time to get up" I said gently. Her eyes fluttered open as she stood up to stretch, letting off the cutest little yawn I've ever heard. She quickly shook the sleep from her eyes and looked at me. I quickly looked away, not wanting to be caught staring.

"It's chow time. I said looking at the ceiling." Skye did a flip off her bed and said

"Lets eat!" She walked out of her pup house flicking at my nose with her tail. I shook my head and walked up to Marshall's house. I quickly opened the door and shut it behind me. I turned around seeing Marshal sound asleep on his stomach, with a small smile on his cute little face. I walked over to him and gave him a nuzzle on the cheek before saying.

"Marshy? Marshall, com'on it's time to get up!" Marshall rose his head and mumble something about puppy school and how it was too early. I shook my head, giving him another nuzzle and a gentle lick on the side of his muzzle. He let out a small moan. I felt a shiver go up my spine, through my tail, and into my member casing it to shiver with joy. I was having trouble now. I quickly shut my eyes and screamed to myself in my mind. ' _No! This is NOT your mate! This is your friend. Wake him up and leave!'_ I raised a paw to his back and began to lightly shake him awake.

"Marshall, com'on you need to wake up." I said, desperately trying to keep control of myself. I touched his head with my paw and he leaned into the touch rubbing his head against my soft-padded paw, letting of another moan. If I thought I was having trouble then, it was nothing compared to the trouble I was having now. I put both of my front paws on his bed and gave his side a little nuzzle. This caused Marshall to roll over onto his back with a moan. I was beginning to lose control and I found myself standing over top of him licking the side of his muzzle slowly, and sensually. When I realized what I was doing I forced myself to stop. I began to yell at myself in my mind.

' _Chase! What are you doing!? This is not your mate! He's sleeping and you are taking advantage of that. Stop it!'_ I was brought back to reality by a long, low moan. I began to feel a sensation going on in between my legs as I was brought to cloud 9. However, I continued to scream at my instincts and wants, telling them to go away. However, Marshall's voice managed to push my mind over, locking up its voice.

"Why did you stop?" he said desperately. I looked down at the sleeping pup below me. 2 thoughts crossed my mind. 'Either, he's fake sleeping or his dream is influenced by what is going on around him in real life.' 2 was 'Your mine!'

As soon as the second thought crossed my mind, my wants beat over my self-control. I instantly attacked him with kisses along his head, muzzle and neck earning moan after moan out of him. After I had kissed every part of his face and neck, I began at the lower part of his jaw, and licked all the way up the right side of his muzzle, licking over his lips before I met them with mine. A couple seconds after that, I felt his tongue graze along my canines begging for entrance. However, the feeling his tongue against my teeth, woke up a certain voice again.

' _Stop this NOW Chase. This. Is. WRONG!'_ Suddenly I felt Marshall squeeze my tail. I let out a moan of my own, feeling his tongue charge into my mouth, crashing into its partner. I heard the voice dissipate. Instantly a war broke out in between the two pink members. They would invade the other's territory, crash into each other, and pin each other down. Eventually, I surrendered and broke the kiss. I began to kiss his muzzle, going down his neck I began to kiss his stomach going down further. I sat above it breathing on it, causing Marshall to moan each time I as I was about to wrap my tongue around it I heard Marshall speak.

"Not-now" He said between breaths. I nodded my head and began to kiss him all the way back up before giving him a quick kiss on the nose. He smiled, wrapping his arms around my neck.

"I love you Marshall!"

"I love you too, Everest!" ' _Everest!?'_ I was instantly enraged. ' _I was the one kissing him, not Everest. I've been with Marshal from the very beginning, not her! I was the one who loved him! ME!'_ I felt my heart begin to break as sadness took over anger. I jumped out of Marshall's arms causing him to wake up. When he opened his eyes and looked at me confused.

"Chase? Are you okay?" he asked seeing the tears in my eyes. Suddenly it clicked to him. He stood up

"Chase… I'm sorry. I-"

"No! I'm sorry." I said, beginning to feel infuriated "I'm sorry for kissing you! I'm sorry for falling for you! I'm sorry for meeting you! I'M SORRY FOR BEING YOU FRIEND! I HATE YOU!" I screamed scaring Marshall.

"I-I'm s-sorry Chase. I just-"

"Oh your sorry!? I gave you my heart, and then you smashed to the ground like a piece of trash! But you're sorry!" I was now crying "I know! How 'bout we just forget this ever happened! I'll just forgive you for not only breaking my heart but also leading me on, and then breaking my trust! But you just expect me to forgive you, right!?" Marshal sat in silence

"Well?" I asked "SPEAK!" I screamed so loud that it even frightened me.

"I'M SORRY!" Marshal screamed back. "I'M SORRY FOR BREAKING YOUR HEART. I'M SORRY FOR NOT LOVING YOU BACK! I. AM. SORRY. ALL I HAVE, IS SORRY!" Now I was frightened. Marshall had never ever yelled to anyone ever. He collapsed on the floor in tears. After a few minutes, I spoke.

"I'm sorry" I whispered. After a moment he sat up and looked at me, wiping tears from his eyes.

"Me too" he said

"Thank you" I said. Afew minutes of silence passed, I chuckled slightly. He tilted his head.

"What?" he asked

"I suddenly remembered why I came in here in the first place."

"Why was that?" he asked with a tilt of his head

"Its breakfast time."

"Don't you mean lunch time?" He said pointing to his clock. I smiled.

"Come on." Me and Marshall exited his pup house, our eyes red, and our fur messy.


	17. Day 1 (Pt 2)

After we got cleaned up we both sat on the couch in the TV room. We both looked at each other as an awkward silence beginning to rise. I felt like there was something that i was supposed to do but I couldn't remember.

"Listen" he said "can we please leave this whole situation behind us and start fresh?" I nodded

"Good, now" Marshall cleared his throat "Hi I'm Marshall! What's your name?" I burst into laughter as did Marshall. After a few minutes our laughing subsided.

"So do you want to play Pup-Pup Boogie?" I asked.

"Prepare, to drown in defeat!" Marshall answered with a laugh. Then a thought occurred to me. ' _Drown… oh yeah!'_ I cleared my throat.

"Um… can we get to Pup-Pup Boogie later?" I asked "I just remembered I have something to."

"Gonna go make-out with some other pup?" Marshal asked tauntingly

"Haha. Not. Gonna. Happen." I walked out of the Lookout and bumped into Zuma, literally. I opened my eyes and realized I was standing over Zuma, nose to nose with him. I froze, afraid of how Zuma would react. Instead he just laid there looking at me in shock. I subconsciously heard the doors open, and raised my head.

"Not gonna happen huh?" Marshal said tauntingly, brushing past me. I looked down and instantly got off Zuma.

"Sorry!" I apologized

"Don't wowwy about it dude! Did you need something?"

"Uh yeah! Do you know where Rocky is?"

"Funny enough he just asked me that vewy question. He looking fow you at the pawk, dude."

"Thanks Zuma! See you later."

"See ya"

I arrived at the park to see it empty. ' _Time to use my amazing gift!'_ I thought as I lowered my head and began searching for Rocky's scent. I quickly picked it up and followed it to the pool where Rocky was sitting on the edge, looking down at the water. I froze instantly expecting the worse. ' _What was Rocky doing? He didn't know how to swim. Was he thinking about going in? Was this a suicide attempt!?'_ I decided to sneak up on him. I crouched low to the ground and sneaked up on him ducking behind pool toys and other obstacles until I was in hearing range.

"Oh Zuma, the things I do for you..." I turned from Rocky ' _Zuma? Does Rocky have feelings for our water-pup?'_

"Hmmm…" I said aloud I turned back to look at Rocky but he wasn't there any more.

"I was wondering when you were gonna get here." I jumped around instantly in defense stance. Rocky just laughed at me. I walked up to him and smacked him on the back of the head.

"Hahah- ow ok ok my bad." I nodded my head.

"So, Zuma said you wanted to talk to me." Rocky looked down as if he was contemplating whether or not to tell me.

"Hey, it's okay. I won't tell anyone. I promise." He looked up.

"It's not that I don't trust YOU, it that I don't trust myself for what I'm about to ask you to help me do..." I put a paw on his shoulder.

"I've helped you with things before. I'm sure this will be no different. After all you're one of the smartest pups I know!" He looked down humbly blushing a little in the process.

"Well next me of course…" I said trying to lighten the mood. He rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Okay! I'm ready!" He said confidently.

"So, what are we doing?"

"You're gonna teach me how to do something!" I smiled and stood proudly, beginning to get excited.

"So what am I teaching you? How to climb a tree? Some rules of the road hat almost no one follows? Why Mayor Goodway has a pet chicken?" He chuckled.

"No, no, and no but you'll have to tell me that story sometime. Your gonna teach me how to swim!" I stood dumbfounded. My mind began to work. ' _Why does this water hating pup want swimming lessons? Does he feel left out when we play at the pool? Maybe he wants to overcome his fear? Or maybe… yes that has to be it!'_

"Chase, are you ok?" Rocky asked bringing me back into reality.

"Huh? Oh yeah! Just wondering, why do you want swimming lessons anyhow?" Rocky turned a light shade of pink. Now I was certain.

"Well I uh- I um-a. Wh-wh-why why do you ask?" he asked trying to hide his blush.

"Well considering you're the water hating pup, it's odd you want swimming lessons. Unless you want to face you fears, but for that you'd need some sort of… motivation. Like, I don't know, a certain water loving pup that you're trying to impress? Zuma perapse?" His blush turned dark red as he stared at me with wide eyes. He looked down.

"Well now my chances with him are gone!" I was confused.

"Why is that?"

"Because you're the police pup! You stand for honesty and all that jazz, which means you not allowed to lie. So my secrets as good as told!" I smiled and shook my head, moving to sit next to him.

"You're wrong. Yes I'm the police pup, and that means I can be trusted! Each of you have given me secrets to keep and I haven't told anyone yet. It's alright you can trust me." He smiled and nodded

"Thanks Chase!"

"Now common, if you're gonna learn to swim, we'd better start now.

He stared down at the water fearfully.

"Common Rocky! It's okay. It won't hurt you!"

"I'm scared!" he shivered.

"Here, I've an idea" I said getting out of the pool. I walked up to Rocky and put my soaking wet fur on his snuggling into him.

"See!" I said getting more wet. "There's nothing to be afraid of! I'll be by your side the whole time." He nodded

"Now put your front paw in the water, and keep it there." He did so.

"See it's ok. The water is not gonna hurt you. Now put another paw in." He rotated his paws.

"Now let's teach you to swim, eh?" I said pulling him in with me. He quickly broke the surface, flailing around, gasping for air.

"Chase help!" he called out. I swam up underneath him, supporting him on my back. As I broke the surface with him on top of me, he continued to flail.

"It's okay! I'm here now. Don't you worry!" He slowly calmed down.

"See, the water isn't that bad." I said trying to convince him.

"Yes it is" he replied out of breath,

"How about I just swim underneath you for a while so you can get used to the water?" He nodded his head. After a few minutes I looked up and saw that he had calmed down, and was quite enjoying himself.

"Ready?".I asked.

"Ready for what?" He questioned

"Hold on!" I said taking a deep breath. We dove down and I could feel his stress go through the roof. Not wanting to scare him off, I quickly resurfaced. As we did, I could hear him gasp for air as he quivered with cold.

"See! That didn't kill you now did it?"

"Take. Me. Back To shore." He said demandingly

"But I'm not ready to get out yet. " I replied back

"Well I am."

"Then swim to the side yourself." I replied tauntingly. He glared at me then pushed my head underwater. Without thinking I dove down far out of his reach then surface a few feet away from him. I turned and saw him flailing.

"Help" he cried.

"Why?" I asked

"I can't swim!"

"Then what are you doing now?" I asked. Realizing what I meant, he stopped flailing and began to form more organized paddles. He began to spin and turn learning what would happen when he moved this paw this way or that paw that way. He turned and smiled at me, overjoyed. I began to swim over to him and he over to me. We met in the middle and he pulled me into an embrace.

"Thank you" he whispered in my ear.

"No problem"I whispered back as we snuggled into each others fur, enjoying the warmth. I realized what was happening and tried to break the hug but Rocky held on.

"Um… Rocky." I said aloud

"You have given me one of the best gifts that I have ever received" he said still holding on to me.

"R-r-rocky?" I said as I felt him nuzzle into my neck. I let off a small moan when he wrapped his back legs around my waste.

"W-w-what are you doing?" I asked as he licked along the side off my muzzle. I let my eyes slowly close. Suddenly I was underwater, I resurfaced gasping for air when I heard laughing behind me. I turned and saw Rocky dying of laughter.

"Not funny." I replied. He just laughed and laughed and laughed. I dipped underwater resurfacing right in front of him, planting a small kiss on his nose. He froze. Now I burst out laughing.

"If I looked even half as funny as you do right now..." I was cut off by his lips on mine. My eyes turned the size of dinner plates as I was shocked out of laughter. I began to kiss back as I grazed his teeth with my tongue beg for entrance. I was quickly allowed in deepening the kiss. His arms wrapped around my neck and mine around is back. Just as I was about to take it further I heard a familiar voice.

" 'Not funny' huh?" Me and Rocky quickly push away from each other.

"It's not what you think" I began

"Chase was teaching me how to swim"

"Then Rocky gave me a hug"

"As a thank you for teaching me"

"Then he licked the side of my muzzle"

"In order to make him vulnerable for a prank"

"Then he pushed me underwater"

"Then Chase kissed my nose"

"Then Rocky kissed my lips"

"Then Chase deepened the kiss"

"But it didn't mean anything"

"Did it?" Marsha asked

"Of course not" Rocky said

"Were just friends" I finished

"Are you?" Marshall said looking back and forth between the two of us before walking away. I turned to look at Rocky who was looking at me. When our eyes made contact he quickly looked away. However continued to look at him until he looked back. We stared into each other's eyes, slowly getting closer to each other until our muzzles were inches away from each other. He leaned in slowly closing his eyes. I stopped him by putting a paw on the end of his muzzle. His eyes opened.

"Meeting adjourned" I said before turning and swimming toward the edge of the pool.

I climbed out and shook the water from my fur. I turned and made eye contact with Rocky who hadn't moved from his place. I turned and ran from the pool deck leaving behind a sad Rocky. I ran and ran tears filling my eyes. I was so confused at why I was crying. I flopped down on the beach getting a hint of deja vu.

' _Why'_ was what was going through my head. I didn't understand this! ' _Why was I gay? Why did I kiss him? Why couldn't I just be a normal pup who like normal things like girls, and sports. Why me? Why was I sick? Why did it feel so good? Why did I stop him? Why was the sky blue? Why was the sun sunny? and Why was chocolate bad for me?'_ I felt asleep begin to overcome me i laid down and slowly closed my eyes letting the tears come out.


	18. Day 2

I woke up to a paw on my shoulder. I turned to see, of all pups, Everest sitting there.

"Wake up Chase." it's morning. I sat up quickly, turning away from the pup that was in front of me.

"Thank you. You can leave now."

"Are you okay?" Everest asked concerned. I gritted my teeth, not wanting to bring the subject up, especially with her, since, in my mind, she was the source of my problems.

"Yes" I said between clenched teeth. "I'm fine! And like I said before you can leave now!" I heard Everest stand up but instead of walking away, she walked in front of me.

"Chase, look into my eyes." she said demandingly

"Why?" I snapped at her.

"To prove yourself. If there really is nothing wrong then you'll look into my eyes." I sighed realizing I had no choice. I looked up and made eye contact, however she looked like she was looking into my heart,soul and mind, not my eyes. After a few moments, her eyes went back to normal.

"I see" was all she said. I tilted my head in confusion.

"I didn't know, you loved Marshall." I looked at her shocked

"H-h-how did you…"

"When you live with flightless birds long enough who don't speak a squat of english, you learn how to listen to people without them speaking." She paused for a moment. "Listen, I can't change how Marshall feels, and if I could, I would. I love Marshall but not like that, I have my eyes on a different pup. As for Rocky, I would tell him exactly how you feel. As for your sickness..." Her mentioning that made something inside of me snap. I pounced and pinned her, my face inches from her's.

"Don't mention my sickness ever again." I said as I began to leak tears. "It is not of your concern. I am the one who is sick! So why do you care so much? Huh? It's not like I'm one you have your eyes on? Am I the one you love?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yes." she whispered

"See! That's what I thought- Wait what did you say?"

"I said yes!" She repeated. I was left dumbfounded. She leaned up and connected our lips. I felt her tongue on my teeth to which I opened my doors and welcomed the guest with a stroke. I moved my front paws off of her's in order to unpin her. Her arms were around me in a heart beat pulling me closer to her. She suddenly broke the kiss and leaned up to whisper in my ear.

"It hurts me to see you hurting, but nothing that is going on is my fault." I nodded my head and whispered into her ear.

"I know" I then got off of her and sat down in front of her. She too sat up and gave me the 'listening' look. She then turned around and walked away. I followed her to the lookout where Zuma and Skye were playing Pup-Pup Boogie with a certain gray pup staring at them. After they ended, with Skye winning as usual. I remembered I had told a certain dalmatian I'd play a game with him. I turned and walked out to find him. First I checked his pup house which was tidy but empty. Next, I checked Marshall's favorite spot under a tree. It was empty. I began walking back up the Lookout Driveway when the next thing I knew I was lying on the pavement. I opened my eyes, to see bright blue orbs staring back.

"Hey Marshall" I said casually assuming he slipped being the clumsy pup he was. "How bout that game of Pup-Pup Boogie?" Marshall just stared at me.

"You okay?" I asked as I stood up.

"Come." was all he said. He then turned around and walked away. I quickly caught up with him as he opened the door of his pup house and gestured me inside. I stepped in when I heard the door close behind me I felt a pain in the back of my head. I turned around to see no one standing there. "Ruff ruff car mode" I faintly heard as gears began to turn and panels began to slide transforming it into a car. I suddenly felt a pain in my leg as a panel crushed it. Then a panel came and slammed into my head. I yelped in pain. A sudden panel crushed my chest causing me to spit up blood. The truck was done transforming, then it started, lighting my fur in fire. I screamed in pain slowly burning to death. I heard a voice say "Feel my pain!"

I woke up in Marshall's pup house on his bed. With Marshall standing over me, growling. I was confused.

"M-marshal?"

"How could you!?" he cried

"What did I do?" I asked a bit dumbfounded.

"Allow me to remind you. 'Oh Chase! I love you so much'" He said, his voice going higher than usual. Our lips connected for about 3 seconds. I understood now.

"Remember now!?" he asked. I nodded my head. He took a swing at my head. He hit me over and over again while I did nothing. He hit me again and again, over and over until eventually he stopped and collapsed on top of me, crying into my chest. I stroked his head.

"It's okay. I'm here now. I'm here. Everything is gonna be alright" I said reassuring

"Why does she hate me?" He asked "Was it something I did? Did I say something wrong? Maybe I'm just not meant to be loved." He said with tears in his eyes. I brought his head up and made eye contact with him. I flipped him on his back, pinning him down, and connected our lips, deepening the kiss instantly. His eyes went wide and he tried to resist at first but, he ended up kissing back after several seconds. He soon broke the kiss, gasping for breath. I wasted no time getting to work on his neck, kissing every inch of it from the top to the bottom as he let out a long, low moan. I began to make my way back up his neck connecting our lips as if they were old friends. I lifted my back leg, making contact with his member causing him to moan in pleasure. I began to slowly stroke up and down earning some moans from the pup below me. I began to move faster causing him to moan louder and louder. Not wanting to get caught, I connected our lips, silencing his screams. I felt his muffled moans enter my mouth, turning me on even more. When he finally got to his release, he ripped free of my mouth's grasp and howled in delight, causing me to find my release. I collapsed on top of him.

"I. Love you. Chase." he said between breaths. I smiled.

"I. Love you too. M-m-m-m-marshall!" was the last thing I was able to say before I passed out on top of him.

I woke up on my side, laying on Marshall's bed with him snuggled into my chest. I gave him a kiss on the head and I looked up at the clock. It said 5:32. I nuzzled Marshall earning a moan as he snuggled deeper into my grasp. I rolled my eyes. I lifted one of his ears and whispered

"You're late." He jumped up and began to run around his room.

"I'm late! I gotta hurry where's my bag? Chase do you know where my bag is?" he asked. I suppressed a laugh as I answered him.

"Yes Marshall I know where your bag is, but what exactly are you late for?"

"Well I'm late for- I can't seem to remember." I burst into laughter.

"You're not late Marshall. But were gonna be late for dinner if we don't hurry."

"Maybe a clean up first." He said as he looked down at himself. I did the same to myself. I was covered in little white hairs. My fur was unorganized, matted and had Marshall's scent all over it. I looked over at Marshall and he was covered in longer brown hairs, and had my sent all over him. His fur was everywhere and he had hickies on his neck. I nodded. We quickly headed to the small pond in the woods near the Lookout.


	19. Day 2 (Pt 2)

Only we two knew about this pond. We had found it when we were young. And it had served it purpose more than once.

 _Flashback;_

 _I ran through the woods with Marshall hot on my tail._

" _I don't think we should be doing this." He said behind me. "Ryder said the woods can be dangerous"_

" _Comon don't be such a scaredy pup. Where's your sense of adventure?"_

" _Back at the Lookout." I rolled my eyes at his response but kept on running._

" _When are we supposed to get there anyhow?" Marshal asked. He had only been around for a week but I already felt a closeness with him. I felt like we had known each other forever. That's probably why I wanted to show him everything I knew, including my secret place. Ryder said that being a rescue pup can be stressful and it's helpful to have a secret location only you knew about. A place where you could hide and find peace. This was that place._

" _And we're here" I said upon arriving at the sanctuary. It was a small clearing surrounded by maple trees which gave shade to to the whole area, only letting in the smaller rays of sunlight. The pond itself had no trees over it and the reflecting sun made it quite beautiful. I glanced over at the pup beside me. His mouth hung open and his eyes were bigger than the coliseum. I began to laugh._

" _What's so funny?"_

" _You!" I replied. "You just look so cute when you do that." He dipped his head_

" _Y-you think I'm cute?" I thought maybe I had hurt his feelings, and hurting a friend was something I definitely didn't want to do._

" _Only if you want me to." He lifted his head and nodded. I smiled. Then, as if some kind of natural urge, I lept at him, pinning him to the ground and giving him a long lick up the side of his muzzle. He just stared up at me. Realizing what I did, I quickly got off of him. He reached a paw up to where I licked him and spoke._

" _C-chase? Did you just..." I quickly apologized._

" _I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. It was just- well…"_

" _A natural feeling." Marshall finished. I nodded slowly. An awkward silence followed. I began to think of how to change the subject. I walked up to him and tapped him on the nose._

" _Boop! Your it!" I said before taking off in another direction. It took Marshall a minute to realize what had happened but he quickly caught on and began to charge at me at top speed. I just laughed. As he called my name… 'Chase! Chase…_

"Chase? Chase!" I was snapped out of my flashback by Marshall calling my name.

"You okay?" He asked concerned

"Hmm?" He giggled.

"We're here." he said obviously.

"Oh, sorry. I was just... lost in thought." He giggled again.

"Whatcha thinking about?"

"The first time I sowed you this place." He blushed at the memory.

"You know you were cute back then..." I began. He hung his head in sadness. "...now your just adorable!" He lifted his head and smiled.

"And you..." He said, walking up to me, so he was right up in my face. "...are only ruggedly handsome." he finished giving me a lick on the cheek, and a rub on the chest. He walked, away flicking my nose with his tail. He jumped into the small body of water in the center of the clearing, as I followed.

"Chase?" he said in a low tone.

"Yes?"

"Clean me!" I tilted my head in confusion.

"Um... what?"

"You heard me!" He replied "Wash me of your scent and fur. Rub me down till I'm snow-white again." I nodded, unable to refuse. I touched his chest with my paw and began to rub him in circles, slowly washing me off of him. He let out a moan. I couldn't tell whether he was doing this on purpose or it was just happening by fate. After much torment and temptation, I was able to finish cleaning him off without taking it further.

"Done!" I said triumphantly.

"Your turn." he said in a tone lower than even I could go! He put two paws one my chest roughly rubbing me down towards my stomach. I felt a moan trying to escape but I held it in with everything I had. I let out a sigh as he worked his way back up but i quickly retracted as he went back down. I was getting pretty good at holding them in, until he decided to lightly paw at my member, causing all the moans I had been holding in, to come out in a long, low moan getting higher near the end as I ran out of breath.

"You want more?" he asked in his low tone. I was about to nod but I stopped myself.

"Now's. Not. The time." I managed to say between breaths.

"Only if you're sure." I quickly nodded my head. He gave a nod of his own as he continued to clean me off.

"Finished" he said once he was satisfied. I smiled and he smiled back at me. He turned and climbed out. Once he was out, he began to shake all of the water off of himself. Time slowed down for me. I watched the water slowly come off of him as his shake was put into slow motion. After a few moments, Everything went back to normal and I was left jaw dropped, with my tongue hanging out, drooling like a lama. His gaze met mine. As he barreled over laughing. I didn't move, that image of him playing in my mind over and over again. His voice finally broke me out of my trance.

"Like what you see?" he asked still laughing. I walked up to him till we were only inches apart.

"Love it!" Our lips connected. I broke the kiss a few minutes later to take a breather. After a couple second, I felt Marshall nuzzle into my neck. I hugged him back. After a few minutes, I spoke.

"We should go get dinner." I felt him nod but he didn't move. "Um... Marshall?"

"Hmm? Oh sorry." he said letting go. I let out a laugh as I began to walk towards the lookout. We walked in the lookout and found it empty. I called out but received no answer. I entered the kitchen as Marshall searched the upstairs. I found a note left on the table. It read;

" _Hey pups!_

 _I'm out for the night so when you get hungry just stop by Mr. Porter's restaurant and I'll pay him back later._

 _Signed,_

 _Ryder"_

Marshall entered and I explained the situation to him. He nodded and we headed over to Mr. Porter's.

"So do you want to sit with the rest of the pups, or should we sit by ourselves?" Marshall's question raised a sudden confusion in me. ' _Sit by ourselves?'_ the thought had never occurred to me.

"Sit by ourselves? You mean like a date?" I asked.

"You could say that!" Marshall replied with a sly look in his eyes. I thought about it and decided just to let him pick.

"I can't decide, you choose."

"Alone it is." I smiled hoping he'd pick that one. When we got there we saw the others walking out and we randomly decided to hide in some bushes until they had passed.

"Why are we hiding?" I asked as he turned to me and laughed.

"I don't know! It just seemed like a great idea." We shared a laugh and walked into the restaurant. We both wanted some of his famous spaghetti and meatballs, so when marshall went to the restroom, I just asked them to put both meals on one platter in order to make it more romantic. When the plate arrived Marshall gave me this look of pure confusion.

"I got Mr. Porter to put it on one plate! Thought it might be, you know, more romantic." He smiled and nodded. I picked up meatball in my mouth and let him bite half of it off, while I ate the other half. All throughout the dinner, I saw him making an effort to grab the other end of the same noodle that I was eating. I usually just bit my end off, pretending like I didn't even know what was happening. I let him get away with it one time though. After dinner, we left the restaurant. Once we got home, I said goodnight to Marshall and made sure everyone was in bed.

'Yup!' I thought ' _Best night ever.'_


	20. Day 3

I woke up to a voice.

" _Chase? Hello are you there?"_ I heard through my pup tag. I taped mine and answered.

"What's up Rocky?"

" _Can we talk?"_

"Sure."

" _Meet me at the place"_

"Okay. See you there."

" _I'll see you there. Bye!"_

"Bye" I said before turning off the connection. I walked out of my pup house and slowly crept over to the beach. I had a special place to talk privately with each pup, a place that only the two of us knew about and this was Rocky's place. I walked until I came to a small river that dumped into the bay. Once across, I walked up to a cliff and walked along it till I came to a small hole in the wall only a pup could fit through. I climbed in and once through I came into a large cave that would fit everyone in the paw patrol quite decently. Me and Rocky found this place when we were younger.

Flash _back_

 _Rocky was chasing down a piece of paper that had flown from the beach. When he finally caught up to it, it was half in half out of the cave. He went in and realized this would be the perfect workshop. He called and had me help him set everything up. He asked me to keep it a secret from the other pups, since he wanted it to remain neat and tidy. The cave became our special place._

I have a special place for each of the pups. This one was Rocky's, Marshall has the pond, Everest's is a frozen underground lake up in the mountains, and Zuma's is a small island that could be walked from one end to the other in less than 10 minutes when the tide was in. Skye's was the beak of Parrot Rock, Tracker's was the ancient temple, and Rubble didn't have one yet. We sat down in our usual places with my back to the door and him leaning against the back of the cave. We stared at each other as an awkward silence began to build. I was the first to break the silence.

"So you wanted to talk?" I asked.

"Yes" he nodded. "It's about Zuma."

"Did you finally ask him out?" I asked hopefully. He shook his head.

"Why not?" I asked concerned. "It's what you want. Why are you waiting?" he remained silent, looking at the floor.

"It is what you want, right?" He said nothing. "Rocky?"

"I don't know any more." He sighed looking up at me.

"I've been thinking about what happened at the pool."

"You mean how we kissed?" He nodded.

"Rocky that was just something that happened?"

"Was it?"

"Yes, of course. We are just friends!"

"Are we?" he asked inching closer.

"Y-yes! Ther-there is nothing between us!" I said motioning my paws back'n forth from me to him.

"Is there?" He asked now only inches away from me.

"Y-y-you're not the pup for me!" I said feeling his breath on my face.

"Am I?"

"No Marshall is!" He connected our lips, searching for something. I sat there, eyes wide, not sure whether to resist or join in. He broke the kiss.

"Then I hope you find everything you are looking for." he gave me a sad smile. He stood up and brushed past me as he headed towards the door. I lifted a paw and put it on his chest as he walked past me. He turned his head back and looked at me. I turned my head and saw the tears in his eyes as they began to fall. I connected our lips again as well as our tongues this time, loving the taste just as much as the first time. I turned so I was standing straight in front him. He began to rub my chest as I wrapped my arms around his body. He suddenly broke the kiss.

"We shouldn't do this." He said. "I love you, but what about Marshall?"

"He doesn't need to know." I replied lustfully. He let out a long, low moan.

"Oh Chase- No! I will not be responsible for you cheating on your mate."

"You won't have to. We'll just tell them I made you."

"But that would be lying!" He testified moving his muzzle back and forth in order to make it hard for our mouths to connect again. I pushed him onto his back and whispered lustfully into his ear.

"Not if I actually do make you."

"No! Chase!? Please! Stop this!"

"Well now! What do we have here?" I said sarcastically "It looks like we have a fighter. And do you know what we do with fighters?" I asked rhetorically still trying to get Rocky to hold still. "We pump the life outa them." I finished angrily. I finally made our lips connect but broke it only seconds later, staring down at the scared pup below me. The first 2 times we kissed, they were full of love and passion, this one was full of terror and strife. I finally came to my senses. I jumped off of him and walked over to the part of the cave furthest away from him.

"I-I'm so sorry" I apologized, looking at the ground. He slowly began to rise. I looked up at him and he froze in place, fear written all over his face but, since I'm a police pup I'm trained to read faces, and his face had a hint of regret and guilt. I tilted my head in confusion and I took a step towards him. Seeing this action, he rose in fear and bolted towards the door. I, however, was closer to the door and faster than him so I beat him there. I sat down in the doorway not letting him pass.

"You're not leaving until you talk." I said calmly. He, however, was not so calm.

"Why should I talk to you, you rapist." He said defensively, clearly hiding something. I suddenly remembered from my training that sometimes the best way to get them to talk is to pretend like you already know until they say something that forces them to talk. I responded with one word

"Murderer." I yelled. His face went blank! His jaw dropped, his eyes went wide, and even with the darkness of the cave and the grayness of his fur I could see his face was ghost white.

"H-how did you know?" Was his only response. I chuckled, seeing my plan had worked.

"I didn't until you confirmed it."

"Oh…" He replied dropping his head.

"Well you're in pretty deep now. And I know how to render someone unconscious for an hour at least. That would give me enough time to get food, water, and get back here before you wake up. So talking is inevitable." He sighed, but said no more. We sat in silence for hours. Every now and then he would look up and go to talk but would end up just sighing in the end and go back to looking down. After a while, we layed down and rested our eyes. I was woken up later by Rocky shaking me awake. I sat up and yawned.

"I brought you some dinner." he said setting down a bag from Mr Portar's.

"You left?" He nodded. I shook my head in confusion "Then why did you come back?"

"Because no matter what you did, I still love you, even if it has to be a brotherly love." I began to turn the gears around in my head as I opened the bag he brought. It made no sense to me. My thoughts were quickly interrupted.

"Plus, I still need to tell you my story, but when I'm ready." I nodded then looked up at him hopefully.

"No, I'm not ready yet." I nodded and began eating the pizza he had brought. Out of the corner of my eye, I Rocky slowly approach. He slowly leaned down and snatched a piece up and quickly bolted back to where he was sitting before. I felt the distrust in the air but decided not to think much of it. We ate in silence while I continued to watch him. I finished my first and moved on to another still keeping an eye on him. He finished his first piece soon after. I sat up and watched him as his gaze went from the pizza to me as he contemplated whether or not it was worth the 'risk'. I was hurt on the inside. He slowly took a step towards me and his meal. I raised my eyebrows and he quickly stepped back. I scoffed and picked up a piece of pizza for him. I began to walk over to where he was, as he began to walk backwards. I kept approaching him till he was against the back of the cave and I was standing directly in front of him. I dropped the piece of pizza before him.

"I'm not gonna hurt you, ya know." he slowly nodded his head. I leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Don't get the wrong idea!" I said afterwards. He gave a small chuckle. I walked back to my place and he back to his. After we had finished we put the leftover pizza in a cooler and went to sleep. I woke in the middle of the night to an odd sound. I looked over at Rocky and saw that he was shivering. My natural instincts came in but I fought them off looking around for a blanket. Having not being able to find one, and not remembering ever bringing one in, I allowed my instinct to take over. I snuggled up to him letting my warmth overtake him. He slowly stopped shivering and I allowed sleep to overtake me.


	21. Day 4

I woke up to movement. I opened my eyes and found that in our sleep, I apparently had rolled onto my side, and Rocky had snuggled into my chest for warmth. Only moments after I opened my eyes, he opened his, staring at me in shock. We quickly rose running to opposite ends of the cave, staring at the wall. I glanced back to see Rocky quickly turn away. He glanced back again and I jerked my head back around. I glanced back again, to see him turned facing me, staring into my eyes. I turned around and did the same. After few moments I rose, walking over to him so I was only inches away from him. Our eyes never moved. I slowly leaned in as did he. I slowly closed my eyes, only centimeters away from him. Suddenly I felt something, but it wasn't his lips. I was lying on the ground with Rocky standing over me, pinning me down. He laughed a laugh I hadn't heard in days.

"You're so easy." he said standing above me.

"Oh really?" I questioned flipping us over, pinning him to the ground. "Because I'm pretty sure I'm the alpha."

"If you're the alpha…" Rocky began, flipping us over. "...then what am I?" I flipped us.

"Beta." He flipped us.

"Isn't the beta supposed to be a female." I flipped us.

"Yeah but your girly enough." He laughed trying to flip us again, only I had him pinned well. He connected our lips. I was unprepared for this and it loosened my pin enough to allow him to flip me over. He broke the kiss laughing his head off. I quickly flipped him over and connected our lips again, this time pushing my tongue into his mouth. He did nothing for a moment but he soon began to kiss back letting out a slow moan. I was in love all over again. One thing came to mind, Marshall! I ripped off of him.

"Marshall! I haven't seen marshall in 2 days, or anyone for that matter. Have you?" Rocky shook his head worriedly.

"We gotta go!" I said Rocky slowly nodded his head sadly. I walked out of the cave and let the sun overwhelm me. Having been in darkness for the past 2 days, made it hard to see at first. Once my eyes adjusted, I saw Rocky a few feet ahead of me turning towards the river. I quickly caught up to him and gave him a small kiss on the side of his muzzle. We walked back to the lookout, only to find all of the cars gone.

"Must be out" I let out a long, graceful howl that could be heard for miles. A calling howl that only the pups of my pack would understand, or attend to. After a few minutes, they drove up the Lookout driveway. They all jumped out of their vehicles and ran towards us. Marshall buried me over in a hug, crying into my shoulder.

"Where were you? Why did you leave me?" he whispered, crying into my shoulder.

"It's okay, I'm here now."

"Don't ever leave me again!" he demanded.

"I won't."

"Promise?"

"Promise." He let go of me and everyone started talking at once! However, Everest just walked up to me, silent as a mouse. She looked me in the eyes for a few moments before; SMACK! I yelped in pain as Everest slapped me and pushed me to the ground. She stood over me in a dominant pose, growling at me. Everyone forze

"Hey!" I heard Rocky say. Everest looked up at him. "Get off him or make a disgrace of your breed!" I smiled feeling proud that Rocky was defending me.

"At least I know my breed, mutt!" Everest shot back. Now I was angry. I flipped her over so i was on top of her, she, however, used her back feet to push me off her. She stood up, and gave me a look that said; we'll talk later! I got up and shook my fur off, as she walked into the lookout. Rocky walked over to me.

"You okay?" He asked, concern in his voice.

"BACK OFF!" I turned to look at Marshall. "I'm the medic pup, NOT YOU!"

"It's okay Marshall" I tried to calm him down

"No it's not okay! I'm the Medical pup, I'll run a proper analysis. Not this sad excuse of a pup."

"At least this 'sad excuse of a pup' can walk straight!" Rocky burned.

"Can I say something?" I asked.

"NO!" they screamed in harmony.

"Well atleast this dally met his parents!" (Rocky had been abandoned as a child)

"Oh! Maybe that's why you're so messed up!" Rocky said back.

"At least I'm actually useful to the team!" Marshall shot back. Marshall was throwing some low blows, but Rocky was definitely smarter than Marshall.

"Yeah I guess falling down ladders, crashing into pups, and having Chase save you every other minute is helpful!"

"At least I'm not gay!" Marshall shot back. That was the last straw for Rocky.

"At least someone loves me!" he sneered. Marshall charged at Rocky, but since he was clumsy and blinded with anger, Rocky just stepped to the side at the last second causing Marshall to fall on his face.

"What do you call that move? Did you learn it from the secret scroll!? It looks very important." Rocky mocked. However, mentioning the scroll was not Rocky's greatest idea. This reminded Marshall of one move that, if done correctly, could cause a lot of damage and even kill. He rose and kicked Rocky in the throat, backflipped and landed with ease. Rocky rose to be met with a kick to the side of the head, throwing him on his side. Marshall picked Rocky up by the throat and slammed him on the ground. He began to throw a variety of hits to the gut causing internal damage. He then he put his move into action. He took a cheap shot to Rocky's member, causing him to barrel over in pain. He then made his muzzle 90 degrees to his throat and jerked it to the left causing his body to spin several times mid air before landing on the ground. I walked over to Rocky who was trying to get up coughing up blood. He collapsed as Marshall gave a small bow. I became a raging inferno, possessed by rage. A low growl escaped my throat. As I whipped my head around making eye contact with Marshall. I slowly crawled towards him emitting a low frequency that seemed to shake the ground.

"C-c-chase?" I tried to talk but all that came out were growls. He coward in fear. I slowly approached as he slowly backed away. He stopped and showed confidence.

"I-I-I'm not afraid of you!" He said boldly stopping for a moment, standing in a dominant stance. Then a voice so dark not even I recognized came out my mouth.

"How unwise, little dally!" I was losing control to my natural savage instincts.

"Now should I kill you quickly and feast on your soul, or perhaps I should play around with you for a little bit." I said, slowly drawing closer. He bumped into the Lookout wall, putting him in a position where escape was impossible. I drew nearer.

"Chase? What wrong with your eyes? They are blood red!"

"They are filled with a hate! A hate for you!" I cried out.

"Die!" I screamed pouncing at him. There was suddenly a flash of purple as I was knocked on the ground with an angry husky slowly approaching. I rose to me feet and began to circle with Everest. We growled and scanned each other for weaknesses. She suddenly pounced at me but I grabbed her by the throat and slammed her to the ground. I grabbed her muzzle and slammed her head into the ground. I then did the same move to her that Marshall had done to Rocky.

"Everest!" I heard behind me. I turned to see Marshall charging at me. I caught him by the throat and slammed him to the ground as well. He cried in pain. I picked him up by the collar and whispered into his ears,

"I'm not done with you yet!" I then threw him into the wall of the Lookout. When I heard someone calling out my name. I turned and Rocky connected our lips. My red eyes turned amber once again, as they slowly closed.

"Calm down." he said breaking the kiss. I opened my eyes seeing the mess I had made. I quickly walked over to Everest and gave her a lick on the cheek. She slowly opened her eyes.

"I'm so sorry!" I apologized. She smiled and slowly rose to her feet. She wobbled a little be reassured me that she was ok. Next was Marshall. We walked over to him to check on him. I gave him a nuzzle in the cheek, feeling the jealous eyes of Rocky stare into my skull. Marshall slowly opened hi eyes.

"Hey buddy, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm ok."

"I'm so sorry"

"It's ok." he replied with just a hint of confusion in his voice. I tilted my head in confusion.

"You sure you're ok?"

"Yup, I just have one question; Who are you?" my eyes went wide.

"You don't know who I am?" He shook his head.

"Do you know who I am?" Rocky asked. Marshall nodded sadly.

"You're Rocky, the eco pup of the paw patrol. You were afraid of water until you learned how to swim a few days ago. I'm sorry for hurting you. I can't even remember why I did that?"

"Do you remember me?" Marshall blushed a deep shade of red.

"Y-yeah, your Everest. The pret- I mean, the snow pup of the Paw Patrol."

"But what about me!? Chase! 2nd in command, police pup of the Paw Patrol." Marshall shook his head.

"Okay quick question Marshall. Is it possible to forget about one person in your life and all of your interactions with them, but the rest of your life stays the same?" Rocky asked.

"Well yes. But that person must of done something traumatic in their life. Something that would cause the brain to want to forget about that person."

"Okay." Rocky continued "Is there anyway to gain those memories back?"

"If you bring them to very important places or do things with them that were done frequently then it may spark a realization, or a memory regeneration." Marshall answered.

"Marshall, were going for a walk in the woods." I stated.

"We are?"

"Yes but first I have to have to get a few things." After I grabbed what I needed, we went for a walk. I had asked no one to follow us because I wanted it to be a private meeting. They respected that and stayed put. I led him to our special place.

"Recognize anything?" I asked.

"A little." he replied. I took out a photo from my bag of me and him sitting by the pond. I had taken the photo with a camera Ryder had given me. We were smiling at the camera as he leaned on my shoulder, and I leaned on his head.

"Seems familiar..." He said. I pulled out another photo of him smiling at the camera, covered in mud. He chuckled.

"I look like Zuma." I smiled. "What was our relationship?" I sighed.

"Come here!" I said walking over to him. "Just go along with if you don't remember just go along with it. Okay?" He nodded his head. I grabbed the back of his head and connected our lips in a kiss. I felt his teeth connect with my tongue as i begged for entrance he allowed and our tongues connected as I pushed him down pinning him to the ground. Suddenly, he pushed me off. I looked at him hopefully.

"Remember?" I asked.

"Sort of. I remember those photos. We took the first one after you showed me this place" and the second one after I fell in the mud while we were playing tag." I nodded

"I ended up having to clean you off." he nodded.

"I don't remember anything else though…" I grinned

"That's why I brought this!" I said bringing out my photo album. "It has a copy of every single photo of you and me together." He began to look through the album.

"This is where we saved little hootie." He said, proud that he had remembered. After some time, he was able to remember and recall each and every photo. Then all his memories came flooding back. He crouched low in fear.

"Y-you attacked me!" I hung my head and nodded shamefully. "Why?"

"You were hurting Rocky."

"But I'm your mate. Me! Not him. Is he as important as your mate?"

"Well, (sigh) me and Rocky kind of have a thing ourselves." I looked up at his blank face. I saw him slowly rise to his hind legs as fire entered his eyes.

"I'll kill you!" He charged with his paws swinging faster than a speeding bullet. Thankfully I knew Marshall well and could see exactly what he was about to do before he even did it. I caught the paw as it swung toward my head, lifting it up, causing Marshall to fall on his back on the ground. He cried out in pain and I quickly pinned him down. I looked into his eyes as the fire was replaced by tears.

"How could you..." he cried. I connected our lips, feeling the spark of connection between us. He looked up at me and whispered.

"Get off." I did as I was told.

"You need to choose, me or him." He ran off. I sat there, confused. There was something I needed to do.


	22. Day 4 (Pt 2)

I walked out of the forest deep in thought and walked up to the one pup I could trust. Zuma! Zuma had always been my vent, and he knew about Marshall from the very beginning. I knew he had a big crush on Skye but he hid it very well. I walked up to him and told him that we needed to talk. He nodded and got into his hovercraft. I jumped in behind him. As we drove we made small talk. Actually, he talked and I sat in silence. We arrived at the island and I we hopped out. We arrived at our usual palm tree and sat down.

"I need help…" I began as I started to tell him all of what had happened during the past few days, including the cancer. How I had wanted this week to be great, but it just ended up a mess. How I was confused about who to love, and that I needed a favor. Zuma nodded his head.

"What is it you need?" he asked.

"Well, I need you to um… I need you to…kiss me!" I replied looking down.

"Um… why?"

"I feel a spark of connection with Marshall, and I feel the same one with Rocky. I need to know if it's caused by love or lust." He nodded. He slowly approached uncomfortably while I stayed in my place. When he was a few centimeters away from me he stopped. I smashed our lips together, pushing him to the ground. I felt something but it wasn't love. Wanting to be sure, I connected our tongues in a dance, hoping some spark would arise. Nothing! Nothing happened. I broke this kiss and looked at Zuma and shook my head.

"Well this helps a lot!" said sarcastically.

"I need to see Rocky." I stated after a few minutes. He nodded and headed to the hovercraft. We rode home, with the sun setting at our back, in silence till I asked;

"Did you feel anything?"

"What do you mean?"

"Back there. We kissed and I felt nothing, but did you feel a spark?" He said nothing for a few moments.

"We should be home in a couple minutes, you should find Wocky and continue youw test." I could tell he was avoiding the question.

"You felt a spark didn't you?" He sighed and nodded.

"What about Skye?" I saw a tear fall down his cheek.

"She loves you..." I was now confused.

"Why me? Why am I so special? Is there any pup in the paw patrol who doesn't my virginity? Why does everyone love me?"

"Youw ouw alpha, we'we supposed to love you..."

"What are you gonna do when I'm gone? How will you guys react?" Zuma just shook his head.

"We'we here." I jumped out and ran towards Rocky's cave while Zuma drove his hover craft back. I don't know why I thought he would be there, just something inside of me told me he would be. I walked in and found him lying on the ground, sleeping in a puddle of tears. I grabbed a piece of pizza from the cooler and nuzzled him awake. His eyes slowly opened.

"Eat." I said placing the piece of pizza in front of him. He slowly began to nibble away as I grabbed a piece for myself. After we had eaten, I looked him in the eyes, and he looked back. I connected our lips, instantly feeling that spark of love. I separated and smiled. I layed down next to him and nuzzled into his fur, preparing to allow sleep to overcome me. I felt him stand up.

"We need to talk." I sat up and nodded for him to start.

"Who do you love?"

"I'm sorry?"

"You need to choose! Me, Marshall, or some other pup, but neither me nor Marshall will have your love shared with someone else."

"Rocky I-"

"NO! You need to listen to me! I will give you all of my love but I do NOT want your love if I can't have all of it. You need to chose, and if you don't choose me, then I understand... but I would rather you break my heart than be in a relationship with a pup who doesn't love me fully! Marshall feels the same way." I nodded my head.

"You are not to touch either of us until you make your choice."

"Fine but neither of you are allowed to date until then."

"Fine. Now, go to sleep." He turned around a couple times and laid down and closed his eyes. I just sat there confused. A thought crossed my mind. I walked over to him and gave him a pat on the back. He sat up a little annoyed.

"Yes?"

"You don't sleep till you talk."

"What?"

"You promised me something. And I don't pick one till you guys until you tell me a little story." He huffed and sat up. I saw him thinking as the tears came to his eyes. He started crying. I sat there watching him, not wanting to break the no-touch agreement. He soon gained his composure enough to talk.

"Julie. That was her name, Julie. I called her jube-jube She was two years old and I was 1." (A.N. in dog years 1 = 7) "She had black hair, white fur, gray eyes and was fluent in both english and german, as was I."

"I didn't know you spoke german." He nodded.

"We spent hours together whether it was playing tag in the sun, or marcho-polo in the pool. We were quite competitive, but were the best of friends."

"You could swim?"

"I was learning. One day, was different though. We were exiting the pool and she started to shake the water off of her body, but for me it was as if time stood still." I smiled remembering my moment with Marshall.

Rocky's POV

She asked me what was wrong but I just walked up to her and gave her a kiss. Of course, we were still young back then, so we didn't make-out or anything, just a quick peck on the lips. She just stared at me, which made me drop my head in shame. I felt her paw lift up my muzzle and she connected our lips for about three seconds.

"Love you" she said.

"Love you too." We walked in home in harmony, side by side. No competing. No arguments. No trying to be the best. Just love. We spent every moment together, competing and playing when awake and snuggling together when asleep. That's not to say we didn't have our share fair of arguments cause we did, though it usually ended up with me apologizing. Though I was the male of the relationship, she was definitely the alpha, and I most of our arguments were based on me trying to become the one in control. The minutes turned to hours which turned to days that rolled into weeks and eventually into months. I was starting to become physically mature as the mating season came around and I looked to the only pup I loved for relief. She felt differently,and thought we should wait till we were older, since she was the alpha I felt it my duty to please my mate, and wait for her timing. The season passed and nothing happened. Our life turned back to normal and the cycle of eat-play-sleep-love soon resumed.

Our owner developed a love for sight-seeing and we traveled a lot that year. It was when traveled in Paris that mating season came around again, much stronger this time. Every time we left our hotel room, Julie was surrounded by dogs, since she was in heat, all wanting to claim her as their own. However, she would end up yelling something at them in german, usually just gibberish that would translate to something like 'My bacon is full of skunks, and bears.' I would always laugh, following her to wherever she was going. It was almost the end of our the mating season, and I knew asking her about it would only anger her. However, I felt after what happened one day, I had no choice.

We were walking around the city, giving each other french kisses, something we had learned quite recently. When two dogs came up beside us, one on one side, and one on the other, saying nothing. It worried me but I thought nothing of it. After a bit, another dog walked in front of us, and another from behind. I felt ourselves slowly being directed toward an alley. I stopped and asked a pup, in German, if they knew the way to the eiffel tower, but used the words 'giant antenna-like building' and they just looked at me in complete confusion. Clearly not understanding a word I said. He looked among his companions who just shrugged. I knew I could tell Julie anything I wanted in german, just as long as I used a calm tone, and they would suspect nothing.

"Julie, they don't speak German keep a calm tone and they will suspect nothing. I think we are being passively directed towards an alley."

"I know what you mean." she replied. One of the guards said something in french, and I told him I didn't understand in German.

"We need to find a way to escape." I saw one of the guards pull a translator out.

"Mix your English and German!" and that's what we did it confused the translator and the dogs we continued our conversation for some time, trying to figure out a way to escape, before two of the dogs grabbed me and two of them grabbed her, having reached their full of our language. They dragged us down an alley where I was pinned to the ground, face down. She was in the same situation. One of the dogs mounted my back and one mounted my head. They did the same to her. I felt a pain enter my behind, and a member enter my mouth. I moaned in pain. I heard her scream for help in german and in english as the dogs tried to do the same to her. Something in me snapped. I bit the member in my mouth off of the dog in front of me, and spit it to the ground. I whipped around and bit down on the neck of the pup behind me, ripping it out in the process. I turned and finished off the first dog. I turned in a defensive stance and started to make my way over to them. I nodded at Julie who bit down on the dog mounting her head, while I went for the throat of the other one. Both dogs were soon dead and we stood panting, our mouths covered in blood. I made a decision that night, I would make Juju mine, whether she liked it or not.

"Juju?" I asked as we laid in bed, snuggled up together.

"Yes Rok-rok?"

"I think it's time."

"Time for what?" she was so innocent.

"Time we took it to the next level..."

"I don't think so… not yet."

"Why not? If we've been together for two years now, we have been mates for life for a year and a half, and if we would have done this sooner, then what happened today never would have happened." I saw a tear fall down her muzzle.

"What's wrong?" She sighed

"I didn't want to have to tell you this but I, I'm… not a virgin." The feeling betrayal enter my soul.

"W-w-what?" I stuttered. She nodded in shame. I shook my head.

"It doesn't matter. I still love you, and I never want to see you be taken advantage of again."

"I'm sorry Rocky, but I can't." I felt sadness enter me. I nodded and laid down to go back to sleep. The next morning,we were heading back home. I woke in the middle of the night to the sound of crashing. I looked around and found that she was no longer beside me and the bathroom light was on. I walked up to the door and wedged it open. I found her struggling to get the sheet off that was tied around her throat. I stared completely in shock until she whispered.

"R-r-rocky, h-h-help!" I ran over to her trying to loosen the sheet but it was tied way too tight. I saw her eyes go wide. She looked up at me and connected our tongues. I kissed back as I felt her body go limp in my arms…

Chases POV.

"So what happened next?" He looked down tears staining his face.

"I did all that I could do. I finally got the sheet of and I started compressions and mouth to mouth. In the end, however, all I could do was cry into her beatless chest." He broke down crying as I brought him into an embrace. He cried into my chest until if felt his breathing go down as he passed out in my arms.I gently laid him down and went to the cave entrance, looking at the stars as a single tear fell down my face. After some time, I went into the cave, laid down and dozed off in complete depression.


	23. After

The next morning, I woke up to the sun shining in my face. I opened my eyes and saw an angle lying in front of me. I smiled. Rocky was so… perfect, when he slept. No anger, no sadness, just peace. I snuck out to go get us breakfast from Mr Porter's. I got us some eggs and bacon and walked back to find Rocky still sleeping. I placed his meal in front of him and nuzzled him awake. He woke up letting out a cute little yawn.

"Food" I said before sitting down in my own place beside him. He sat up and began to eat.

"Who all have you told?" I asked

"What?" he asked confused

"Your story! Who all have you told?"

"Only you..."

"Would you like to talk about it?" He shook his head sadly. I nodded in understanding. I continued to eat as i began to feel dizzy.

"I need to go." I said quickly getting up not waiting for an answer. I went back to my pup house and knew I needed the air to be clear when I left. So I wrote this letter. I can't choose between the two of you, but now that I'm gone, take care of each other for me.

Your friend and mate,

 **Chase of the Paw Patrol** "

Rocky's POV

I set down the letter and looked up at the crowd, feeling the tears form in my eyes. I took a deep breath in.

"You probably want to know what happens next?" The crowd nodded sympathetically.

Fl _ashba_ ck

I set the letter down that was written to me and Marshall. I had just finished reading it and there was worry written all over his face.

"We have to find Chase." I nodded and ran over to the german shepherd's pup-house. I opened the door and found him lying on his bed half dead. I was by his side in a heartbeat, crying.

"D-don't cry. I'm going to a better place!"

"No!" Marshall cried. "Don't go! Please! I'll let you love us both just don't leave me!"

"Marshall, I need you to do something for me." Chase groaned out. "Do you two remember that song that you sang to me to get me to go to sleep when I was sick." they nodded in sync.

"Sing it to me, please. I want you to sing me to sleep."

"C-c-chase?"

"Please! Press play on my stereo, and the karaoke version will play." I nodded.

"Ready Marshall?" he nodded.

I pressed play and the music began to play through and I began the part of Sean-Da-Paul.

 _Call it love and devotion_

 _Call it the mom's adoration (foundation)_

 _A special bond of creation, hah_

 _For all the single mums out there_

 _Going through frustration_

 _Clean Bandit, Sean-Da-Paul, Anne-marie, sing, make them hear_

Marshall began, singing the part of Anne-marie.

 _She works the night, by the water_

 _She's gonna stress, so far away from her father's daughter_

 _She just wants a life for her baby_

 _All on her own, no one will come_

 _She's got to save him (daily struggle)_

 _She tells him "ooh love"_

 _No one's ever gonna hurt you, love_

 _I'm gonna give you all of my love_

 _Nobody matters like you (stay up there, stay up there)_

 _She tells him "your life ain't gonna be nothing like my life (straight)_

 _You're gonna grow and have a good life_

 _I'm gonna do what I've got to do" (stay up there, stay up there)_

 _So, rockabye baby, rockabye_

 _I'm gonna rock you_

 _Rockabye baby, don't you cry_

 _Somebody's got you_

 _Rockabye baby, rockabye_

 _I'm gonna rock you_

 _Rockabye baby, don't you cry_

 _Rockabye, no (Rockabye-rocka-rocka-rocka-bye) (oh)_

 _Rockabye, yeah, yeah (Rockabye-rocka-rocka-rocka-bye)_

 _Single mom what you doing out there?_

 _Facing the hard life without no fear_

 _Just see and know that you really care_

 _'Cause any obstacle come you well prepared_

 _And no mamma you never shed tear_

 _'Cause you haffi set things year after year_

 _And you give the youth love beyond compare_

 _You find the school fee and the bus fare_

 _Hmmmm more when paps disappear_

 _In a wrong bar can't find him nowhere_

 _Steadily you work flow, heavily you know so you nah stop_

 _No time no time fi a jeer_

 _Now she gotta a six year old_

 _Trying to keep him warm_

 _Trying to keep all the cold_

 _When he looks her in the eyes_

 _He don't know he's safe when she says_

 _"Ooh love"_

 _No one's ever gonna hurt you, love_

 _I'm gonna give you all of my love_

 _Nobody matters like you_

 _So, rockabye baby, rockabye_

 _I'm gonna rock you_

 _Rockabye baby, don't you cry_

 _Somebody's got you_

 _Rockabye baby, rockabye_

 _I'm gonna rock you_

 _Rockabye baby, don't you cry (Bidda-bang-bang-bang, alright then)_

 _Rockabye, no (Rockabye-rocka-rocka-rocka-bye) (Oh)_

 _Rockabye, yeah (Rockabye-rocka-rocka-rocka-bye) (yeah)_

 _Rockabye don't bother cry_

 _Lift up your head, lift it up to the sky, yo_

 _Rockabye don't bother cry_

 _Angels around you, just joy your eye_

 _Now she gotta a six year old_

 _Trying to keep him warm_

 _Trying to keep all the cold_

 _When he looks her in the eyes_

 _He don't know he's safe when she says_

 _She tells him "ooh love"_

 _No one's ever gonna hurt you, love_

 _I'm gonna give you all of my love_

 _Nobody matters like you (stay up there, stay up there)_

 _She tells him "your life ain't gonna be nothing like my life (straight)_

 _You're gonna grow and have a good life_

 _I'm gonna do what I've got to do" (yeah)_

 _So, rockabye baby, rockabye (Rockabye-rocka-rocka-rocka-bye)_

 _I'm gonna rock you_

 _Rockabye baby, don't you cry (Rockabye-rocka-rocka-rocka-bye)_

 _Somebody's got you_

 _Rockabye baby, rockabye (Rockabye-rocka-rocka-rocka-bye)_

 _I'm gonna rock you_

 _Rockabye baby, don't you cry (Bidda-bang-bang-bang, alright then)_

 _Rockabye_

 _Rockabye don't bother cry_

 _Lift up your head, lift it up to the sky, yo (Rockabye!)_

 _Rockabye don't bother cry (yeah yeah)_

 _Angels around you, just joy your eye (Rockabye!)_

 _Rockabye don't bother cry_

 _Lift up your head, lift it up to the sky, yo (Rockabye!)_

 _Rockabye don't bother cry_

 _Angels around you, just joy your eye_

We finished the song and I saw Chase's eyes slowly close as he smiled, his body to sleep forever. But his last words, they're something I'll never forget. Before his eyes closed forever, before his heart stopped , he whispered something to me and Marshall.

"Goodbye, mates."


	24. Come Back

Marshall's POV

"Good bye mates" Chase said.

"No! You can't die! You're my mate! Our mate! Chase!" I said shaking him by the shoulders. I began CPR and mouth to mouth. Tears staining my face. I eventually collapsed on his chest, giving up.

"What are you doing Marshall!?" Rocky screamed at me. "Don't stop!"

"It's too late. He's gone" I replied.

"No!" Rocky cried. "He was healthy! He can't die! Who's gonna lead us? Who's gonna be our alpha? Who's gonna love me?"

"I will."

"What!?" Rocky questioned, looking at me.

"I will! I'll love you. It was one of his dying wishes, that we love each other. I intend to take it seriously..." I pressed my lips against his for about 2 seconds. "...mate." He whipped his head away from me.

"We are not mates! This is your fault." My eyes went wide.

"M-m-m fault?" I responded with a stutter.

"Yes! It was your idea to only let him pick one of us! Not Mine! The stress was too great, and it killed him! What do you have to say for yourself, you murderer? Oh wait I don't want to hear it. Just know that if you really did kill him, you are dead. But I will never be your mate! You are clumsy and stupid! You are ugly, have no sense of humor and I still don't understand why he liked you! Wait you're also a manipulative jerk who probably only got Chase to love him so he didn't feel lonely after his girlfriend rejected him! You never loved him! You were just lonely and now he's dead! I HATE YOU!" Rocky screamed at me before running out of Chase's pup-house, tears strolling down his muzzle. I sat their as tears began falling down my muzzle and I broke down crying into Chase's chest.

"Why!?" Oh how I wanted to see his eyes again. I opened his eyelids and saw amber but it had no sparkle. This made me even more sad. I settled down and opened his mouth and connected his limp tongue with mine, hoping to bring him back. It didn't. I sat down beside him and stared at his motionless body. Emptiness filled my soul. I realized I had nobody to love me. I was alone. Rocky would get with Zuma and Rubble with Skye, but I had no one. Then I remembered someone else who had no one. Being the pup I am, I began to feel sorry for them instead of me. I heard a knock on the door.

"Chase, you in there?" speak of the devil I thought as I opened the door for Everest.

"Oh! Maybe I should come back later." she said upon seeing me. I shook my head and motioned for her to come in. She followed me in beside Chases bed and broke down into tears upon seeing the pup of her dreams forever in a lifeless state. I stayed strong, knowing Chase wouldn't have wanted to be mourned over. She sat up.

"What to do? What to do?" Everest said through her tears. I sat next to her.

"There's nothing we can do but move on."

"But how!? How am I gonna move on from this!?"

"I don't know! But I do know that everyone except for Rubble and tracker wanted Chase to be their mate. I don't know how any of us will move on." I replied.

"He was our alpha, and we were all fighting for the place of beta… Do you think it was the stressed that killed him?" I looked up at the ceiling.

"I hope not! I really don't want to be responsible for his death." She nodded.

"We should tell the others. They deserve to know." She nodded. I went over to Chase's body and put it on my back, feeling the coldness that had replaced the warmth. I walked into the lookout and went up the elevator to the control room. I pressed on my pup tag.

"Paw Patrol to the lookout!"

"Marshall's calling." I saw the elevator come up as I hid in a corner with Chase. Everyone came up and everest explained that we needed to show them something. She looked over at me and nodded. I came out and laid his body in front of Ryder. All the pups except Rocky gasped as Ryder fell to his knees. He picked the once living Chase up and cried as he cradled him in his arms. All the pups began to cry except for Rubble who just comforted a crying Skye. I could tell he was trying to be strong as a single tear fell down his face. I heard Ryder speak.

"He was so beautiful. Why did he have to go? I loved him like a brother and treated him like my own son. Just why?"

"I don't know." Everest said gazing at the motionless mass that once held Chase. Everyone began to cease their crying knowing, as well as I did, that Chase was not someone to mourn over.

"I'll be in my room." Ryder said walking away from the group. Everyone went to there own pup houses except for me. I went to Chase's pup house and cried myself to sleep. I woke up later and walked inside of the Lookout to hear screaming. I walked over to the source of the noise which was Ryder's room. His door came into view but it was locked. I heard speaking from the other side of the door.

"Why? Why leave me? You said you'd always be here! You promised to protect me! But I guess that's what I get for trusting a K9, huh? Isn't it? ANSWER ME! You left us Chase." I peeked through the doggy door.

"You left Marshall. You left Rocky. You left Zuma. You left Rubble. You left Skye. You left Everest. You left me. ME! Your owner! What did I do? Why did you leave me? It was the other pups wasn't it!? I knew they'd be the death of you one day. Don't worry Chase I will avenge you, starting with that punny dalmatian Marshall." I whimpered causing him to look over at me. He grinned an evil grin as he tossed an empty beer bottle behind him, shattering it.

"Speak of the devil."


	25. Day 6

I couldn't move. I was petrified.

"Come here!" he demanded. I couldn't disobey him! I didn't want to know what was going to happen to me, but it was drilled into me as a young pup to always obey your owner. I slowly approached him.

"NOW!" he hollered as I quickly ran to his feet.

"Now how are we gonna deal with you killing him?" He said with cruelty in his voice. I shook in fear thinking of the many things that could happen.

"What do you think Chase?" Ryder asked turning to the lump under a sheet.

"Good idea!" he said turning to me. He knelt down and took the collar off that I had been wearing for the past 3 years. I looked up at him in fear and confusion. He stood me up and told me to turn around. I heard a click and a zipper and then Ryder say;

"Raped to death is the perfect punishment." I felt a pain that I had never felt before in my lower region. I cried out as Ryder laughed in pleasure. Time and time again he released into me until my whole lower end was numb. After hours of pain, he drew himself out and I collapsed on the floor in exhaustion. I felt dizzy as I laid motionless on the floor. I hear a click followed by a loud bang and I was jolted wide awake in Chases pup house.

It had all been a dream. Though Chase was still dead, I was alive. I walked into the Lookout and into Ryder's room. I found Chase on Ryder's bed with the boy passed out on a chair in the corner of the room, surrounded by beer bottles. I walked out and grabbed my pup pack so I could figure out why Chase had died. After a few hours of work I had figured it out, Chase died of cancer. He had a heart tumor that had grown large enough that it caused the heart to fail. I was glad that I had not killed him. I heard Ryder stand up. I crouched down low in fear. Ryder slowly reached around and took my collar off. He then removed my pup tag and replaced it with a normal dog tag.

"Paw patrol disbanded." He said and then stood up. I walked out of the room and down to the TV room where all the pups were right now. I sat down in the circle of silence. Rocky spoke.

"He needs a funeral." Everyone nodded. I spoke up.

"Chase died of a heart tumor. Its none of your faults that he died. Just wanted to put that out there" I said looking at Rocky. He walked up to me slowly. Eyes never moving from mine. He raised his paw and punched me in the face. I looked up again.

"You will never be my mate!" he screamed. Something in me snapped. I flipped us over and bared my fangs, growling in the process.

"I may not be your mate, but I will never stop trying! And even if you refuse to love me, I will always love you! Understand?" He nodded quickly. I looked up at the pups around me who were frozen in fear. This was a Marshall none of them had

"What are you looking at!?" They all quickly ran out. I looked at the pup below me. He was shaking in fear but I didn't care.

"Chases death was not my fault! It wasn't your fault, or anyone's for that matter! Blame me once more and you will feel my anger. Think I'm scary now? What if I'm on a kill streak!? There is only one pup who can calm me down and that was CHASE! So if you..." I was cut off by his lips connecting with mine. I felt my rage begin to settle as I deepened the kiss. I think Rocky could feel it too, because he flipped us over and broke the kiss

"We will never be mates." He said then walked out of the lookout leaving a confused and heartbroken dalmatian. A thousand thoughts went through my head.

"Why did he kiss me? Does he love me? Was he just trying to calm me down? Does he really believe it was my fault or does he just need someone to blame? Why did I have to fall in love?"

"I don't know!" I turned around to the voice to see the small cockapoo sitting there.

"I don't know why we fall in love. I suppose it's nothing we can do to stop it from coming or cause it to happen since we don't know when it will come."

"Don't you have an english bulldog to get to!?" I snapped. She shook her head.

"I loved Chase but he didn't love me. I didn't wait till he died to move on, but Rubble isn't where my love is. I love someone much more mature. Someone who I have known longer than Chase even."

"Who?"

"You! I love you." My jaw dropped. I turned away, blushing.

"Why me? I'm nothing special." I felt her paw on my shoulder

" 'Nothing special?' Marshall there is nothing not special about you! From the way you laugh, to your gorgeous sapphire eyes. Even the little things you can't help, like your clumsiness... especially around Chase!"

"Guess you could say I was head over heals for him, huh?" I joked with a small smile. She gave the prettiest smile I had ever seen in response.

"Even your puns make you more adorable. I love you Marshall, and I have for the longest time! I dream of you every night. Sometimes its our wedding, other times it's playing with our pups, once or twice it's been about making pups. But I love you! Your shyness, your generosity and your loyalty. But what I love most about you is your heart! Your delicacy, and its forgiveness. How you will stand by someone even when faced with death. I love you!" I broke down in tears and cried into her chest as best I could.

"How is a pup whose passion is flying supposed to love someone who hates flying?" She shook her head again and answered;

"How's a water-lovin' pup supposed to end up with a water-hating pup? Or how is a playful dalmatian supposed to love a serious german shepherd?" my eyes went wide.

"You knew?" She smiled.

"I know everything that happens. And I also know that there is a husky who is is a lot of pain right now. Everest loved chase before she even knew he was the alpha. The moment her eyes connected with his, it was love. I can't help her. If only a certain pup full of love was to try and help her. I know that she threatened your relationship, but please, help her." I shook my head.

"Why? Why should I help her?" Skye sighed.

"Before everest was rescued, she was on the verge of suicide! She had been alone for over 2 years. And penguins aren't always around. She was planning on killing herself once the penguins began their march, but we found her first. Chase was the only one who could make her happy! He brought out her inner self again. Now the only real friend she had, is gone. Please, talk to her?" I was still uneasy until I felt a kiss on my muzzle. I looked at Skye who blushed, looking down. I brought her muzzle up and made eye contact. I slowly nodded my head.

"Okay. But only because my new girlfriend asked me to. Okay?" She nodded in agreement. I walked out and felt the cool night air against my fur. I sighed and walked over to my pup house to grab some things. As I walked in, my heart felt a pain in it all over again. Since our pup houses have a machine that turns carbon dioxide into oxygen, our pup houses are air tight. And since mine hadn't been opened since Chase was in it last, all I could smell was him. I broke down in tears and collapsed in the doorway of my pup house, sleep hitting my hard.

I had a dream that night. I was at the beach when Chase came up to me. I smiled And ran over to him to give him a hug. I ran right through him.

"Comon Marshall!" He said from behind me. I turned around and saw a dream me running at Chase. It clicked. This was a memory. This was the day Chase wanted to play with me at the beach. I had never seen a beach before then. I saw myself chase after Chase in a pursuit of the shepherd. I knew what was coming. He quickly jerked out of way sending me sprawling on the ground. He laughed.

"Now I'm gonna go get him but fail and end up in the water." I said aloud but the dream me didn't rise, instead he disintegrated into sand. Leaving the dream Chase screaming my name. Dream Chase's voice began to get higher and more girl-like. I woke up to Skye calling my name.

"Marshall c'mon' It's morning."


	26. Day 7

**AN Yes I know the beginning of the last chapter was a little odd but it was a dream and anyone can do anything in a dream. Please don't hate me. Anyhow, onto the story.**

I lifted my head off the ground and looked into the prettiest pink eyes I had ever seen.

"Is it my time to leave this world? Cause I see an angel, and she is drop dead gorgeous." Skye blushed, and I stood up.

"Did you talk to Everest?" I shook my head.

"I collapsed in exhaustion. I'll talk to her right now though."Skye smiled and walked away as I walked to Chase's pup house to grab something. I knocked on the door of everest pup house. I heard a groan from the other side and footsteps approaching slowly. The door opened to reveal what was supposed to be Everest. She had scrapes all over her body from the glass that was spread all over the floor of her pup house. Her bed was in shards, and there were dents in the walls.

"What?" she said groggily. I stepped in, being careful not to step on glass. I set the object down.

"This is for you." Everest looked down at it.

"Your teddy bear?" She asked with raised eyebrows. I shook my head.

"Chase's…" Her eyes went wide. I continued.

"As much as I would love to keep this, I know you need it more than I do." She walked up to me and picked the bear up and set it on what was left of her bed.

"Did you love Chase?" I asked. She nodded letting a few tears fall down her face.

"I didn't know him nearly as well as you did. But I loved him I did! From the moment I saw his brown fur, I wanted to snuggle it, I wanted to stare at his eyes forever. I wanted to have children with him. I wanted to grow old with him and to comfort him when he was in his last days. I wanted to laugh with him, cry with him, and have bedroom fun with him. He was the one I loved! He was the reason I stuck around. I loved him so much." I knew I was able to reach out to this pup and as much as I hated to do it, I needed to.

"I know what you mean." She glanced over at me.

"You think your gonna spend the rest of your life with that person until all you have left is memories." She nodded in agreement. I embraced her in a hug as she cried into my chest, using me as her tissue.

"Thank you Marshall. I needed that." I smiled and walked out to find a smiling Skye with tears in her eyes staring at me. I smiled back and walked out of Everest pup house. Me and Skye walked into the Lookout side by side eyes connected in a never ending stare. After a few minutes, I had to blink.

"Yes! I won, I won!" she shouted doing a backflip. I smiled rolled my eyes.

"Okay you won. What should you prize be?" I felt paws on the side of my muzzle, and she pulled our muzzles together. I was on cloud 9 instantly. I had kissed before but this was by far the best kiss ever. She broke the kiss for a moment but I quickly reconnected it, pushing Skye to the ground, letting our lips enjoy the moment. Eventually, I had to break for oxygen, but as soon as I had breathed in and out once or twice, I reconnected our lips. I decided to take it deeper. Grazing her teeth begging for entrance. She denied it and as much as I wanted it she wouldn't allow it. I decided just to enjoy the moment. As I felt a bit of movement in between my legs, I broke the kiss and began to kiss my way down her neck. She didn't deny me but she didn't accept it either. She just laid there perfectly still, her only movement was the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed in and out. I stopped and looked at her open eyes. They were full of fear and terror, as she stared into space, never blinking. I tilted my head in confusion.

"You okay Skye?" I asked whispering into her ear. She did nothing. She didn't move, she didn't blink, nothing. I check her pulse and breathing, both were normal. I checked her stats, vitals, everything and she was perfectly healthy. Eventually, I just layed down next to her, waiting for her to come back to reality. A little while later, she blinked several times and shook her head.

"You okay?" I asked. She nodded and slowly got up. But stumbled back down, falling on her side. I picked her up and put her on my back, while she snuggled into my fur. I smiled.

"How about lunch?" She nodded. With her eyes slowly closing.

"It's okay, I'll protect you!" she nodded

"Thank you Drazel." She said before dosing off. ' _Who's Drazel?'_ I thought. I'll ask her when she wakes up. I walked over to the spare room in the lookout and set her down on the bed. I pulled the covers over her and gave her a quick kiss to the head before scampering out of the room and into the kitchen. I walked over to one of the kibble disperses with my bowl.

"You want anything Chase?" I asked out of habit. Then I remembered. A single tear fell down my face, as memories of me and Chase getting breakfast flooded my mind. I shook my head. Chase was gone there was nothing to do but move on. I grabbed Chase's bowl and filled it with kibble. I brought it over to the table and began eating as tears fell into the blue, yellow-stared dish. I finished my meal and carried the dish to my pup house. I walked into the spare to check on Skye. I walked in just as she was waking up.

"Hey Skye how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. How are you?" She replied.

"Better now. You still hungry?" She nodded. I walked out and filled her bowl with food and brought it back to her. She quickly finished.

"Thirsty." she said giving me the puppy dog eyes. I rolled my eyes and fetched her some water.

"Thank you." She finished and looked up at me.

"Who's Drazel?" I asked. She looked up at me in surprise.

"Is he another dalmatian?" She just stared at me.

"Where did you hear that name?" she asked demandingly.

"Who is he?" I asked demanding an answer. She dropped her head.

"He was my mate." Shock. All I could feel was shock. I cleared my throat.

"Continue." She motioned for me to come up on the bed with her which i did.

"Get comfy. I remember walking along the sea shore with my mate Drazel. He was a german shepherd with amber eyes and a long fluffy tail. He brought me to the location where a surprise picnic was waiting. Those were the good days. However just after the day, comes the night. Our owner deserted us and we were left to fend for ourselves. Drazel got a job as a police officer and he would come home exhausted. He would often walk in the door, grab a beer and fall asleep in front of the TV."

"I knew the Drazel I loved was somewhere and so I stayed by his side until one day... **(Read chapters 1-14)** And that's the story of Drazel." She finished.

I had tears in my eyes as she finished the story. I pushed her on her back and connected our lips again, making sure that the kiss was deepened. My eyes rolled back as her taste overwhelmed my body, making me go into full out mating mode. I was on cloud nine with the pup below me and I never wanted to come back down. I know that Chase had been my lovelife for years, but now that I had Skye, I don't even know how I ever loved him. We continued our makeout session until she needed air. I broke the kiss, ripped her collar off and began to kiss her everywhere from the neck up. She stopped me and I looked up at her.

"Not now." I nodded and cuddle up to her and began to doze off.

"I love you."

"I love you too!" I replied before falling into a dreamless sleep.


	27. Day 8

The next morning, I woke up to pain. I opened my eyes and found myself pinned down by Rocky, with his teeth glittering in the sunrise.

"Why did you forget about me!?" He screamed.

"You told me you would always be open, and then you go and get a girlfriend!? I thought we were friends, I thought we were mates!" I was now very confused.

"I thought you hated me..."

"I don't hate you Marshall! I was grieving and needed someone to blame."

"Rocky stop it!" I heard Skye beg.

"Stay out of this!" He screamed back at her then turned to me.

"You have to choose! Me, or her!" I glanced between the two of them and smiled.

"I choose her." I kissed Rocky one last time. He got off me and walked away. I sat up but was tackled to the ground again by Skye.

"I knew you'd choose wisely." I smiled but I didn't feel right. I felt like a part of me had let go. I didn't know what yet but I could figure that out later. I smiled and decided some food would be nice. I grabbed my dish and got some food as did Skye. We sat across from each other and began eating, saying nothing to one another. The lookout doors opened and in came the snow pup dish in mouth. She walked up to me and gave me a small kiss on the cheek causing me to blush.

"Thank you!" she said before walking into the kitchen to get herself some food. I went back to eating and then looked up at my mate. I froze. She had a calm look on her face but she had an aroma of anger.

"You okay?" I asked. She nodded and then shook her head. I saw Everest walk in and sit beside me. Skye stood up and went into the kitchen. She returned with a tray of three water dishes. She dropped one of in front of the husky.

"Here you go, Everest." she said, in an excessively nice tone. The she gave one to me. She did nothing except give me a kiss. I saw her shoot a glare at Everest and then go sit down. When Everest first joined the team, i was head over heals for her, and decided to learn her native language, Inuktitut. Skye didn't speak this. When were all brought to the Lookout, we were all taught a separate language if we didn't have one already. I chose french. And since Skye was from France she knew french as well. I needed to know what was going on.

 _Inuktitut;_

"Everest, what is going on?"

"I think Skye wants you as her mate."

"We already are mates..."

"Then she jealous of me."

I nodded.

 _French;_

"You ok Skye?"

"Yes, but what were you two talking about?" She asked.

"Nothin'. Are you sure you're okay?" I asked full of concern.

"Yes! I'm fine!" she answered kinda explosively.

 _Inuktitut;_

"Yeah she's jealous."

"Are you sure?" Everest asked curiously. I nodded and then smiled.

"Can you nuzzle into me?"

"Why?" She asked cautiously

"Want to see how loyal she is." Everest smiled and nodded. She nuzzled into my chest letting out a low moan.

English;

"Oh, Everest!" I said as sensually as I could trying to keep from laughing.

"¡Apártate! Ese es mi compañero!" Skye screamed in spanish. I didn't understand spanish but apparently Everest did.

"¡Ya no!" Everest answered back.

"Si ya Es mi compañero, y no sé qué tipo de trucos tienes con ese gibberish-"

"No era jerga, era Inuktitut."

"No me importa lo que era! Es mi amigo, así que retrocede." Then I spoke up.

"Can I say something?"

"Non!"

"Aagga!" Everest continued

"Era una broma Skye. Marshall quería ver lo leal que eras. Parece que eres bastante protector de lo que es tuyo."

"What did you say about me?" I asked. Skye tackled me to the ground, connecting the pink members of our mouths, in a dance of war.

"I love you!" Was all she said as I smiled. I flipped her onto her back and brought back that feeling of cloud 9 that I loved so much. I connected our tongues and began to suck on her's as gently as I could. She let out a moan filling my mouth with her hot breath. I felt her back paw touch me between the legs, causing my own moan to erupt. I lowered my bottom end and began to rub against her body, making my low moans become higher. We continued our love session until I heard someone clear their throat.

"Still here..." Everest said obviously.

"Can you go away for a sec?" I asked and began to kiss Skye up her neck, who just laughed.

"Marshall we'll continue this later."

"But I want it now..." I complained still kissing her neck.

"Later." She insisted.

"Okay." I said pouting. I waited a few seconds.

"Is it later now!?" I asked enthusiastically, tail going a mile a minute. She just laughed.

"Get off of me Marshall I need to eat." She said cheerfully.

"I have something you can eat." I said lustfully into her ear and felt her body quiver underneath me.

"N-not now Marshall, I need to fill my stomach." she said, trying not to give in.

"Oh, I can fill you up alright." I whispered back. Skye shook her head, trying to put a sentence together. A smile went across her face.

"Right now I want kibble. But at midnight who knows what I'll be eating." She whispered in a tone I have never heard her use before. A shiver ran down my spine.

"Still here guys!" Everest said, bringing us back to reality.

"Let's finish lunch." I said determined. Everest nodded.

"Thank you!"

 _Spanish;_

"Your lucky to have him." Everest said to Skye. She nodded.

"I really am."

 _English;_

We finished our meal and Skye and I went to play Pup Pup Boogie. Everest decided just to watch. However before we played, something arose.

"Paw Patrol to the Lookout" I heard through the Lookout speakers.

" _Ryder needs us._ "


	28. Day 8 (Pt 2)

We arrived at the top of the lookout without our uniforms on. We sat in silence for a few seconds.

"R-ready for action Ryder, sir." I said taking charge.

"Thanks for coming pups. I just wanted to let you guys know that we'll be having a funeral for chase tomorrow. Everyone dipped their heads sadly and we all nodded.

"I don't expect any of you pups to help-"

"No!" I started once again taking charge.

"In dark of night, and in light of day..."

"We, the Paw Patrol, will serve Adventure Bay." Everest continued

"Fwom wunaway twains…"

"To stranded whales." Rocky added in.

"We'll rush to the rescue with waging tails." said Rubble.

"If dangers near, just give a yelp!" Added Skye.

"The Paw Patrol is here to help!" everyone said at once. Ryder smiled and gave us all back our pup tags.

"Such good pups. We'll begin setup tomorrow morning. You are all dismissed." We all ran out of the Lookout howling. Then it hit us. We were setting up for Chase's funeral! We all stopped howling and looked at each other. I shook the sadness off of me and said.

"Common' pups! We all know that Chase didn't want to be mourned over! Let's hangout for a bit. How about frisby?"

"Chase was good at frisbee." Skye said.

"Okay, what about tug of war?" Rocky asked.

"He was good at that too." Everest said in resort.

"Twaining?"

"Who's gonna coach us?" Rubble asked rhetorically. We all sat in silence for a few minutes.

"I'm gonna go clean up the beach." Rocky said standing up.

"I'll come too, I could use some suwfing wight about now." Zuma added as the two of them walked away.

"Hey, wait up! I could use some practice in my sand-building skills." Rubble said running after them.

"Pup-Pup Boogie?" Skye asked hopefully. I nodded and the three of us walked into the Lookout. We turned the game on and began showing off our moves. It was head on head.

"Let's make this more interesting shall we?" Skye asked taking the lead.

"How so?" I asked, never missing a beat.

"I win, you have to take me for a nice PG dinner." I didn't like the sound of that...

"And what if I win?" I asked back.

"You get to do whatever you want with me. G, PG, or even R. My body is yours." I was on cloud nine in a heart beat and I swear my speed quickened by 20%. I took the lead to the end, never letting her pass me. After the game, the little duck stepped forward and declared the winner

"Winner Marshall! New High Score; 1,045,364." My jaw dropped and Everest burst out laughing.

"Guess we can figure out which one Marshall wanted." She said trying to catch her breath through her laughter.

"Never, ever dropping this. Ever." The screen showed the list of the top 3 high scores. Number one was me, number two was Skye, with number three being Chase. I let out a sad sigh as the numbers came on screen. Skye's high score was 246,987 points, I had a feeling no one would be beating that score for a long time.

"Well, you won." Skye said kinda sadly.

"You okay?" I asked her worried as she looked up at the screen.

"I just miss him." I nodded

"Tell you what, before tonight, I'll take you for a nice dinner."

"PG?" I nodded. She smiled. Everest suddenly burst into laughter again.

"Really Marshall? A million points!? You- you-" she erupted into laughter again. I rolled my eyes. Skye called up all the high scores. Everests was 0. I turned to her.

"Never played before?" She shook her head whipping the tears from her eyes.

"Care to join me in a dance off?"

"Sure." While Skye explained the game, I got us all drinks. The dance off was soon under way with Everest way in the lead. I was having trouble focusing because the events happening that night were stuck in my head.

"Marshall." I looked over at my mate.

"Why aren't you winning?"

"I'm trying!" I pleaded not wanting to disappoint my mate.

"Tell you what, you win and Our dinner goes from PG to PG-13. But if you loose, it goes to G. No kissing, no drinking, no nothing." Needless to say, I ended up getting twice as much as Everest did which caused her to go on another rampage of laughter.

"What can't you get him to do?" Everest asked Skye through the tears. She just smiled as I blushed, meekly. Then I saw her eyes light up.

"I got to go!" she said running out. Everest continued to laugh her head off. This was getting annoying. A thought crossed my mind. I gave her a quick kiss on the nose. She froze. Her eyes went wide, her jaw dropped and her blush was redder than my fire truck. It was my turn to burst into laughter.

"W-why did you do that?" she asked.

"To shut you up." I said through the tears that were rolling down my face. I suddenly felt something on my lips. My eyes went wide and I broke the kiss.

"What did you do that for!?" I demanded Breathing heavily.

"To shut you up." she replied tauntingly. We both burst into laughter, falling on our backs holding our sides in pain. After we calmed down, we played a game of Pup-Pup Boogie with Everest beating me. We grabbed a snack and took a nap. I woke up about an hour later with Everest snuggled into my chest. I slowly stood up, not wanting to wake her. I walked out of the Lookout and over to Katie's for a bath. On my way, I was met by Rocky.

"Hey Marshall."

"Hey."

"Where you headed?"

"Kaities."

"Whats with the one word answers?"

"Sorry." He gave me the look of 'Really!?' I laughed.

"Okay okay. Where you headed?"

"Same as you." he replied.

You, the water hating pup, heading to a place where you always end up in a tub, next to the pup who always ends up pushing you in?" He nodded.

"Actually, I noticed that since Chase…left You haven't been nearly as clumsy as usual." I thought for a second and realized he was right.

"I guess the clumsy part of me died with Chase." He nodded sadly.

"I miss you." I stopped.

"I'm sorry?" I questioned thinking I hadn't heard that right. He nodded.

"I miss you."

"It's been what 7 hours?"

"Still, I missed you."

"How?" I asked.

"Well... we didn't see each other for a while, so I got this feeling of-"

"No, no, no. I meant how did you miss me, like as a friend or did you mean like a brother?" I asked clearing up the confusion. He stayed silent for a few minutes.

"As mates." I continued walking not knowing how to feel. I laid my situation out in front of me. So, I had Rocky who openly was admitting he wanted me to be his mate, and it was also Chases dying wish. Now I also had Skye who had apparently loved me before Chase was dead. Next up was Everest who I think has a crush on me but is keeping it hidden in order to maintain her friendship with me and Skye. Also, it looked like I was becoming the alpha pup so did Zuma have a thing for me now? Also, I loved Chase but I also love Skye, so am I gay, and we'll have issues in the future, or am I straight, and it was just childs love? I was so confused.

"Hey Sherlock Bones, whatcha thinking about?" Rocky asked bringing me back to reality.

"Love" He nodded understandingly.

"Why is a 4 letter word so complicated!? I mean like the word firefighter is longer than it but much easier to understand. Or whatever that thing is that protects us from cancer causing rays."

"The Ozone layer?" He corrected.

"Yeah! So much easier to understand. I mean like there's you and Chase, but I also love Skye, and I'm the new alpha so I think Everest and Zuma want me too, not to mention Rubble. How does he fit into all of this!? And I-I-I" I collapsed on the ground in tears while Rocky rubbed my back. He let out a sigh.

"I know that there is more to this then just choosing a mate. I also know that you think that Chase doesn't want to be mourned over or missed. I can assure you that crying doesn't make you weaker. I also know that there is a pup in front of me who is hurting more than anyone right now. I know for a fact that no one, especially Chase, will think any less of you for missing a friend, a partner, and a mate." I felt the tears begin to fall from my eyes, and all the pain I had been holding in burst out into the air.

"Why!?" I screamed. I turned around and punched Rocky square in the face. He blinked a couple times in surprise, adjusting his jaw, before I pulled him into an embrace, pouring out my emotions into his chest. He rubbed my head telling everything would be 'okay'. The next thing I remember was waking up on the ground covered in blood.


	29. Day 9

Marshall's POV

I slowly rose as pain entered my head. I shook it off. I looked up and realized it was moarning. ' _Damn it! I missed my date with Skye'_ I began to inspect my body for the source of the blood. I found none. That means that either I attacked someone, or they tried to attack me. I didn't remember doing either but something told me I attacked someone else. I sniffed the blood on the ground near by. Though my sniffer has never been that good, I knew who's sent this was.

' _Rocky.'_ The name flashed in my mind as if it were LED. I had to find him. I followed the trail of blood of the bridge and to where it ended at Katie's parlor. I walked in and began searching the rooms, looking for him.

' _Where are you Rocky?'_ I looked in room after room after room until I caught his scent behind a big wooden door that said keep out. I hesitated, but decided to go in instead. I saw an empty bedroom. I continued my search until I came to the back patio door. There, I saw Rocky in a few bandages, playing with Katie. I was relieved. I slid the door open as quick as I could and bolted towards Rocky.

"Rocky!" He turned to me with a look of terror and began to run away from me as fast as he could. However he was injured, and I was faster even when he wasn't. I tackled him to the ground and held him in an embrace as I began to cry.

"What did I do?" I cried. He sat me up and stared at my eyes, not into them, just at them.

"Blue." I nodded.

"Yes, my eyes are blue." I replied in confusion.

"They weren't!" Sit and I'll tell you what happened.

Fl _ashba_ ck;

Rocky's POV

I stroked his head telling him it would be okay. I truly loved this pup, and I felt it was my duty to make it better. I continued to stroke his head when I felt him vibrate in a silent growl. I stopped stroking him, and made eye contact.

"You okay?" I asked worried. I felt him nuzzle into my neck and I nuzzled back until I felt a pain in my shoulder. I opened my eyes and cried in pain. He threw me across the bridge and I landed on the pavement hard. I looked up at him and saw him slowly approaching me like a wolf stalks his prey.

"M-m-marshall?" the only answer I got were growls. He lunched at me and got me by the throat. I squirmed under his grasp as I struggled to breath. Man this pup was strong! I swung at him but couldn't reach him. Eventually, I was able to get a hit in. Which knocked him to the ground I gasped for air as my breath came back. I looked over at him and saw him slowly rising, shaking his head off. His eyes opened and they were black. There was no colour in them whatsoever. No white, no blue, just black. It was as if his pupils had become his whole eye. He lunged at me getting a bite at my leg. I cried and pain and hit him in the head again. He didn't flinch. I was eventually able to pull his jaws apart. I flipped myself onto my back, with him on top, putting him in a sleeper hold. Once he passed out, I dropped him on the ground and waddled over to Katie's to get fixed up. A million thoughts went through my mind.

' _Why did he do that? Did he hate me? What was with his eyes? Did Marshall attack me or was it something else?'_

End of Fl _ashba_ ck

"Oh" I said once Rocky had finished.

"I am so sorry." Rocky smiled.

"It's ok, it wasn't Marshall that hurt me, it was something else. Besides, I'll heal." I nodded then sighed.

" _Paw Patrol to the Lookout!"_

"Ryder needs us." I smiled.

"Let's go." We all got in the elevator and everyone just looked at me.

"What? Do I have to crash into you pups everytime we go up this elevator." They all laughed as the elevator began its ascent. We arrived at the top wearing our gear and a serious expression.

"Paw Patrol, ready for action, Ryder, sir."

"Thanks for coming pups! As you know, today we need to set up for Chase's funeral. So I'll need Skye! You can help hang the streamers."

"Let's take to the skies."

"Marshall, you and me will be in the kitchen getting some foods ready for the concession."

"I'm fired up."

"Rubble I need you to bring the chairs in your digger. While Rocky sets them up."

"Rubble on the double."

"Don't lose it reuse it."

"Next I'll need Chase-" Ryder stopped and bowed his head for a moment.

"Zuma, I need you to use Chase's rig and megaphone to make sure everything runs smoothly."

"Zuma is on the case!"

Everest, I need you to find a headstone. You know where all the mines are on Jake's mountain. Think you can find a limestone?"

"Ice or snow I'm ready to go."

"Paw Patrol is on a roll." We all headed into our designated vehicles and drove of towards the Adventure Bay cemetery. Once everyone got settled in, me and Ryder went back to the Lookout to get some baking done. After we had everything in the lookout setup and drove back to the cemetery. It was wonderful, the headstone was gorgeous and the blue and yellow streamers, it was just perfect.

"Okay pups. Now before we bury Chase, everyone in the Paw Patrol is allowed to put one small item in the casket with him." We all nodded sadly and went to find our objects. Soon, it was time. Rubble went first.

"Hi Chase, its me. I want to give you something that you love. I know you're not a huge fan of Apollo, but this comic was you favorite, so here." Rubble set it down next to the motionless pup. Next was Rocky. He said nothing but set down Chase's police badge,and walk back to his place. Then it was Zuma's turn.

"Hey dude. Its sad that you're the one in the casket, considering I thought you'd be the last of us to go. I know that where you're headed there is no cold or winter which means eternal summer." He smiled sadly. "I brought you this small surfboard blingage." He said setting down a small necklace. "Say hi to mom for me would you?"

"Hey pup!" Everest said looking down at him. "I'm gonna miss you. I wish I could have been wrong about that bet that we made about me living longer than you but, what can I do? I want to apologize for ever making fun of you or disobeying your orders. I brought you your bear. As much as I want to keep this, it's yours." She smiled letting the tears fall. She leaned down and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "This isn't goodbye! I'll see you soon, but until then, stay outta trouble. Oh, and if you can get married up there, stay single for me would ya?" She smiled and walked back to her place letting some tears fall. Next was me and Skye.

"Hey Chase" We said in union. "I brought you two things Chase." I began "First is this. It's you puppy blanket. Remember the times you brought it with you everywhere because you thought someone would steal it. I quote, it was 'such a nice blanket that any criminal would look at it and go; 'Oh that looks valuable' The second part is some news but I'll let Skye go first."

"Hey bossy!" Skye began. "I know that you are going to be very happy up there and I just thought I'd give you this. It's my bathing cap. You wore it one time and your face when Rocky told me is one of my best memories of you. I must say though, both me and Rocky agreed that you definitely look hot in pink. What am I gonna do without that bossy, know-it-all looking over my shoulder, protecting me even when the worst thing that could happen is I get a bruise." She smiled. I know that you'll still look down on me and cheer every time I'm ok after doing something dangerous. I also know that you'll hide it with some bad cover up. I love you!" She leaned down and gave him a kiss. I suppose I should be jealous, but how do you envy someone who's dead?

"Hello it's me again" I said walking back up. "The second thing I have is some news. Me and Skye are mates. I just wanted your blessing since you'll always be my alpha. I'm gonna miss you. Your soft brown fur, your amber eyes, and especially your voice, but I think your presence is something I'm gonna miss the most. I'll miss you buddy." I leaned down and connected our lips. "Stay warm." Me and Skye walked back to our place as two men closed the casket and set it on the backs of me, Zuma, Rubble, and Rocky. We walked up the aisle while the girls walked behind, dropping blue flower petals along the way.

"Set him down here." Rubble said. We did as we were told. Rubble walked over to his crane and slowly lowered our friend into his earthly bed. We then began to bury him, throwing dirt into the hole. Once that was finished, everyone went back to the lookout except for me. I sat in front of his grave letting the tears fall. I felt someone else's presence.

"Rocky?"

"Close." I heard Skye say. I smiled sadly at her.

"You okay?" She asked putting a paw on my back. I nodded.

"Comon." She said walking away with me by her side. I stopped for half a second to look back.

"So long, friend!" I said before following Skye out of the cemetery and to the Lookout. I found the Lookout empty of visitors with the pups putting stuff away. I looked around, the place looked good. I felt hot air on my ear.

"Meet me in my pup house." I heard her whisper in my ear. I felt a shiver go through my body causing a small erection. I turned to follow her but ended up tripping on nothing. I heard everyone laugh behind me.

"I guess the old Marshall is back." I said getting up. I walked out of the Lookout and up to her pup house. I knocked on the door and it opened. I connected our lips in a dance of passion, letting my instincts take over. I closed the door behind me. This was going to be fun.


	30. Rated M

Our lips crashed in a dance of passion as I slammed the door behind us. I forced her to the ground, and she 'oofed' as she hit the floor. I took this opportunity to invade her mouth with my tongue, exploring the dance hall before searching for my partner. Our tongues connected, and the dance quickly became a battle. As much as she fought back though, I was stronger and won the war. I sucked on her tongue until I was certain that the taste had been imprinted into my memory. She broke the kiss gasping for air, as I kissed down her neck until I came to her collar. I ripped it off of her neck, tearing it in two, and continued down her neck and onto her chest.

"M-m-marshall." She said with a moan touching my head with her right paw. I kissed up her right front leg then back down it. I continued to kiss her body in every place I could reach from the waist up. I then kissed my way back up her neck and laid a long sensual lick from the base of her jaw up to her lips where I planted a small kiss. I then reconnected our tongues letting her win this time. I suddenly rebelled against the alpha and took control of the kiss. I suddenly felt a paw on my semi-erect member. I broke the kiss and let out a moan.

"S-s-skye?" I suddenly felt her increase in speed, causing my moans to grow louder. She flipped us over and pulled my collar up over my head carefully. And began to kiss her way down my body. I moaned in pleasure as she laid kisses along my inner thighs. She lad a slow lick from my navel all the way up to my neck where she began to suck a little bit of flesh into her mouth. After she was satisfied, she clamped her jaws down on the small bit of flesh on my neck. I cried out in pain/pleasure. She nuzzled into my neck.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to do it that hard… Please don't hate me..." I flipped her over. And whispered into her ear lustfully.

"Has someone been a bad pup?" I felt her shiver underneath me as she nodded her head.

"Did you hurt you alpha?" She nodded again.

"All rebels must be either punished and taught to submit, or leave the pack. Which do you choose?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"P-p-p-punish me!" I smiled as I slowly flipped her over onto her stomach. I licked her entrance earning a moan. I put my front legs on her back as I mounted her.

"You ready?" She looked back at me with a sly look in her eyes.

"Pound the rebellion outa me!" She cried. I didn't need to be told twice. As I slowly pushed in she cried in pure pleasure.

"Faster?" I asked darkly. She nodded. I aligned myself up in a better position and began pushing in and out of her. I started off slow but my instincts caused me to pick up speed. I was going faster and faster by the minute, letting my body do what it wanted. I felt myself coming close as I went as fast as I could, tail wagging, tongue hanging out as I panted and moaned in pleasure. I finally came to my breaking point and howled in delight as did Skye. I collapsed on top of her, knotted together, tired from my work.

"Have you learned you lesson yet." I looked down at her and saw her shaking her head.

"N-n-not yet. I will still become alpha." I rolled my eyes and whispered in her ear.

"More punishment then?" She looked into my eyes.

"No no please no more." she begged through her eyes clearly said ' _Yes, yes, more!'_ But I needed to make sure.

"I'll give you one more chance. Submit or be punished!"

"I'll never submit to you." I was now certain.

"Fine then." I said flipping her onto her back, still knotted into her. I whispered into her ear.

"More punishment." I began to pump again as she cried out in pleasure very loudly. I connected our lips, muffling her cries of ecstasy. I could only imagine what anyone outside thought of us, considering they couldn't read Skye's body language asking for this. All they could do was hear was Skye 'begging' me to stop and me 'cruelly punishing' her. After a few minutes, we heard a knock on the door. Our eyes shot open as we froze in place.

"Skye? It's Ryder. Are you in there?" I shook my head but she just rolled her eyes and pulled her tongue out of my mouth.

"Yeah I'm here. What's up?" She asked kinda out of breath. This must of confused Ryder.

"Are you okay?" He asked as I began to kiss Skye's neck.

"Yeah I'm fine." She replied swatting away at me giggling "Do you need something?"

"I was wondering if you can help me pick something up for me from the Foggy Bottom airport. But if you're busy I can get Rubble to help me." She looked up at me and I shook my head violently.

"I'm kinda busy right now." She said suppressing a moan as I kissed her chest.

"Okay I'll see you when I get back. Have fun but not too much fun."

"Okay Ryder." I was happy that he was finally gonna leave us alone until.

"One more thing. Listen, I know that you're a dog, and you have natural instincts to fulfill, but try to be gentle, okay Marshall?" My jaw dropped. ' _How did he know?'_

"Um, okay Ryder!"

"Thank you." I heard him walk away and I looked down at my mate. She was so confused. I let out a laugh but it quickly was covered over by a moan as she wrapped her back legs around my waist, pulling me into her. I began to move again, letting her know that I was still alpha. She cried out in pleasure and I connected our lips to cover up her screams yet again. I soon released into her, as she broke the kiss and let out the wildest laugh I had ever heard. I smiled and began to lie down on her chest.

"Again." I looked up at my mate.

"What?" I questioned. She repeated her word.

"Again." I slowly rose. Sure I said I was the alpha, and I knew how to get my way, but in reality, she had me wrapped around her paw. I nodded and began to go at it again.

"Go again." She said once I released, and I did. Over, and over again she asked. I released again and again, and she still wasn't satisfied. Eventually there comes a point where you reach your limit and I finally did, releasing into her one last time before collapsing in exhaustion.

"Once more." I shook my head.

"I'm done." She nodded understandingly.

"I love you, so much." I smiled and replied.

"I love you too, but I love you more." She smiled and nodded.

"That's why you're the beta." I chuckled and replied.

"That's right. I'm the beta." She smiled, happy that she had won, as her eyes slowly closed.

"Goodnight." I said kissing her head before letting sleep take me into a dreamless rest.


	31. Day 10

A few weeks I woke up to someone stroking my head. I smiled and leaned into the touch. I felt like I was on a bed of clouds, and snuggled into the softness below me. I heard a giggle and I opened one eye to see Skye looking down at me smiling. I smiled back and gave her quick peck on the lips and asked her a question.

"So, how's my alpha?" She giggled.

"I'm fine. How's my beta, Marshy?" I smiled.

"I'm better now that I see you." She smiled.

"Sing to me." My face went pale remembering the last time I had sung.

"You okay?" I shook the paleness away. Chase was gone and there was nothing I could do to bring him back.

"Y-yeah I'm fine." I smiled.

"Photograph."

"What?"

"Sing me Photograph by Ed Sheeran."

"I don't know it." I was lying through my teeth, but I really didn't want to sing right now, especially in front of her.

"Yes you do. I heard you singing it a few weeks ago." I raised my eyebrows.

"Were you spying in me?" She shook her head.

"Nope, I was stalking you. Does my little Marshy not liked being stalked." I shook my head.

"Not particularly pleased with that predicament, no." She burst into laughter.

"Okay Captain Turbot, sing to me." I shook my head.

"Um, no"

"Please! If you sing to me I won't have to stalk you to hear you sing any more." I shook my head again.

"Not gonna happen."

"Please?" she begged doing her best puppy eyes. I rolled my eyes but couldn't resist.

"One song." She back-flipped, overjoyed that she could hear my voice. She walked over to her electronic stereo.

"Ruff play Photograph by Ed Sheeran, karaoke version." The music started to come through and I waited for my cue to sing. I began.

Loving can hurt, loving can hurt sometimes

But it's the only thing that I know

When it gets hard, you know it can get hard sometimes

It is the only thing that makes us feel alive

We keep this love in a photograph

We made these memories for ourselves

Where our eyes are never closing

Hearts are never broken

And time's forever frozen still

So you can keep me

Inside the pocket of your ripped jeans

Holding me closer 'til our eyes meet

You won't ever be alone, wait for me to come home

Loving can heal, loving can mend your soul

And it's the only thing that I know, know

I swear it will get easier,

Remember that with every piece of you

Hm, and it's the only thing we take with us when we die

Hm, we keep this love in this photograph

We made these memories for ourselves

Where our eyes are never closing

Hearts were never broken

And time's forever frozen still

So you can keep me

Inside the pocket of your ripped jeans

Holding me closer 'til our eyes meet

You won't ever be alone

And if you hurt me

That's okay baby, only words bleed

Inside these pages you just hold me

And I won't ever let you go

Wait for me to come home

Wait for me to come home

Wait for me to come home

Wait for me to come home

You can fit me

Inside the necklace you got when you were sixteen

Next to your heartbeat where I should be

Keep it deep within your soul

And if you hurt me

Well, that's okay baby, only words bleed

Inside these pages you just hold me

And I won't ever let you go

When I'm away, I will remember how you kissed me

Under the lamppost back on Sixth street

Hearing you whisper through the phone,

"Wait for me to come home."

She connected our lips for a few moments.

"Thank you" I smiled happy she liked it. She walked over to my collar and picked it up.

"Here!" She said putting it back on and fixing my ears. I smiled and walked over to what was left her collar.

"Sorry." I apologize. She just smiled and nodded. We walked out of her pup house and saw everyone in a group talking. We walked over to the group to see what all the commotion was when I saw him. The moment I laid eyes on him, I didn't like him. I looked back at Skye who had her eyes wide and her jaw dropped.

"Hi I'm Rhythmus. You must be Marshall."

"What's Rhythmus?" He looked a bit taken back.

"Its German for rhythm but everyone just calls me Grit." I nodded.

"I'm Marshall and this is-"

"SKYE!?" He shouted interrupting me.

"G-g-grit is that really you?" the two slowly approached each other.

"S-s-skye?" They hugged. Now I really hated this guy. I cleared my throat.

"Mind telling me what's going on here?"

"Sorry marshall this is Grit."

"Yeah I got that!" I snapped but she gave me a look that said ' _Shut it or else!'_

"We were neighbours and best friends as kids." She finished. I nodded and looked around at the rest of the pups but most of them were chill, except for Rocky. I looked over at him and could tell he liked this pup more than the rest of us. In other words, he was head over heals for him.

"Grit, this is Marshall. Our fire pup and second in command."

"So he's the beta of the group?" Skye gave me a lustful look.

"You could say that."

"Okay pups Grit is now a part of the team, and I expect you all to treat him as such. Yes he fulfilled the police pup opening, but I do NOT want you treating him as a replacement. Understand?"

"Yes sir!" We all said at once. He nodded and walked away. I was about to go too, when I heard Grit speak

"Can I have a few moments with the fire pup please?" Everyone nodded and walked away. I sat in front of him and stared at him. ' _What could this pup want?'_


	32. Day 10 (Pt 2)

"I think you're hot." I blinked a couple times.

"What?"

"I like you, like a lot. I watch you on the news each night, I like all of the youtube videos that have you in it, and I follow the Paw Patrol on facebook." I didn't know weather to be impressed or weirded out.

"I only joined the patrol because you were in it and I will leave the second you're gone. I've been a fan from day one and your crush from day 2. I want to kiss you and make you mine in so many different ways. I don't even know why i'm telling you this but-" I kissed him quickly but broke it instantly.

"Don't get any ideas. I already have a love life and I just figured it all out." He nodded his head.

"I know that you love Skye, and your lucky to have her, but will you at least consider me?" I sighed.

"Okay. but I won't hide this from Skye." He nodded and smiled. I stepped towards him and connected our lips, longer this time. He wrapped his paws along my body and deepened the kiss. He pushed me to the ground and laid on top of me, still making out.

"Hey!" we both looked towards the voice and my heart was in my throat in fear. It was Skye.

"Grit! What are you doing?" He looked at her innocently.

"What do you mean?"

"That is my mate!"

"We agreed that if we ever met the Paw Patrol that I got Marshall and you got Chase and then Rocky joined and we agreed that you'd get Zuma and I'd get Rocky if our lovers didn't love us back."

' _This pup had been watching me since before Rocky joined, yikes!'_

"Yes but Marshall loves me not you." Skye shot back as I tried to get their attention.

"Um…guys."

"Really what has he done for you that he hasn't done for me?"

"You don't want to know."

"Um.. guys."

"Well first off he sang to me!"

"Ooh he sang you a song. What else?"

"Grit, I'm done with this conversation."

"No your not! You are gonna tell me now or I'll have Marshall Punish you."

"Guys."

"Ha you couldn't get Marshall to punish me, but I know I could get him to punish you. And as for what we did, it's none of your concern."

"Tell me or else."

"Guys?" Something in Skye snapped.

"Shut it Marshall! Fine then Grit, you wanna know? We mated!" Grits jaw dropped.

"Skye!"

What!? She snapped back as i pointed to the rest of the pups as they had been listening for the last few minutes. Skye, however, didn't seem to care.

"That's right everyone. M-A-T-E-D! Mated. And I loved it. I loved the feeling of his hard member in my body as he slid in and out. That feeling I got after he released his seed in me We mated till we literally dropped. I let him go again and again and again. And each time was more pleasurable than the last. So what do I have of his that you don't? How about his pups!" just as the last syllable came out, Skye quickly covered her mouth. My eyes went wide. I pushed Grit off of me and slowly approached my mate, who had tears in her eyes.

"You mean that..." she nodded

"And I'm gonna be a..." She nodded again and I fainted. I woke up to Rubble shaking me.

"Comon' Marshall, wake up!" I slowly opened my eyes and shook my head.

"You okay?" I nodded and rose to my feet.

"What happened?"

"Well, after you passed out, Skye began to blame Grit for it. And they both ended up walking off. Rocky went to talk to Grit and Zuma went to talk to Skye." I nodded, taking everything in.

"I can't believe that you're gonna be a dad!"

"You can't believe it? I still can't believe it, and I'm the dad!" Rubble laughed at this.

"I do have one question though… What's mating? Is it like some sorta dance?" My eyes went wide.

"Well I uh... -um it's uh…"

"And what did Skye mean by hard member in my body?"

She um uh- She meant um…" Rubble burst into laughter.

"I know what mating is. Chase gave me the talk the day before our checkups." I breathed a sigh of relief.

"But your kids won't." I nodded understandingly.

"Hopefully I'll have prepared a non-awkward way to tell them by the time they are ready." Rubble smiled

"Don't worry you'll be a great dad! And I'll be a great uncle." I looked at him questionly.

"U-uncle?"

"Yeah! Unless you don't want that?" He replied kinda sadly.

"No it's not that, it's just, well, I guess I never thought of you as a brother. A teammate of course. A cousin? Sure! But not a brother."

"Well, your pups will now have an uncle to spoil them." I smiled back.

"I guess so." I walked into the lookout with Rubble to get some food.

"Hey Rubble."

"Whats up?"

"What were your feelings toward Chase?" his head tilted in confusion but I saw the look in his eyes.

"What do mean?"

"You loved him didn't you." Rubble suddenly got very defencive.

"What's it to you!?"

"You did, didn't you?" He sighed as a single tear fell down his face.

"Why did he have to die?" This was a side of Rubble I hadn't seen before. He was always trying to be a tough pup. Sure I had see him whimper, but he had never shed a tear in front of anyone, not even at Chase's funeral. I brought the pup into an embrace as he let out all off his sadness into my chest.

"It's okay. You'll be okay. No one is gonna hurt you again." He began to settle down.

"You probably think I'm a weak pup huh?" I shook my head.

"That was one of Chase's weaknesses, he was unable to share his emotions for fear of being rejected."

"We would never reject him!" Rubble replied confidently.

"I know, but he didn't trust people with his feelings."

"Why?"

"I couldn't tell ya!"

We walked back out of the Lookout when I felt a kiss on the side of my muzzle. I looked down at the pup beside me, who was whistling innocently looking around at the sky. I rolled my eyes and gave him one back. He looked up at me.

"What are you looking at…brother?" I said getting into a playing position. He swiped at me but I quickly moved out of the way and took off running, howling into the wind. He bolted after me but I was much faster than him. I would slow down till he would almost catch up and then, at the last moment, burst out of his reach. However, my clumsiness eventually kicked in and I fell flat on my face, tripping on nothing. Rubble ran up to me.

"You okay?"

"I'm good."

"You're also it." He said taking off. I shook myself off and took off after him. We spent the rest of the afternoon playing in the lookout yard, like two carefree pups who think everything is an adventure. But we couldn't play forever. We dropped on the grass, side by side, exhausted.

"Thirsty?" He asked. I nodded and we stood up to get a drink from the lookout. I was suddenly tackled to the ground, but it wasn't by Rubble.


	33. Day 10 (Pt 3)

Silvery canniens glittered in the sun as I was pinned down. I looked up and saw bright yellow eyes, and a brown snout.

"Are you okay Zuma?" I asked worriedly.

"Where is she?" he screamed in my face. This left me very confused.

"What?"

"Your mate! Where is she!? What is her current location?" ' _How should I know she was with him! What was this pup talking about.'_

"I-I don't know..."

"Exactly! Your mate gets hurt and what do you do? You play with your boyfriend!? NO! You comfort her, and tell her she'll be alright! Your lucky, pup. If it wasn't for me, Skye would have moved on from you." My eyes went wide.

"S-sh-she would have?"

"No! Of course not! And do ya know why!? Because she's loyal. That's why! She knew that it would hurt you so she didn't do it." I was beginning to understand now. I pushed Zuma off of me.

"Where is she now!?" I said worried that she'd left me already and found another dally to spend her life with.

"Katie's Pet Parlor. Run, before it's too late." I turned and bolted as fast as I could down the Lookout driveway. I bolted past people and cars but arrived at Katie's quicker than I ever had before. I burst through the door and quickly followed Skye's scent into an observation room in the back. I burst through the door. This was it! Time to apologize! Boy did I feel stupid when I realized this was Kaley's room. She jumped around and hissed at me.

"Oops sorry Kaley." I said closing the door

"Marshall? Marshall is that you?" I heard coming from behind a door across the hall. I sighed in relief and opened the door to see Skye on her back, lying on an examination table, with Katie standing next to her taking notes on a clipboard.

"I am so sorry." I said walking up to the other side of the bed. She tilted her head, confused.

"Why would you be sorry?" I dropped my head in shame.

"Because I left you alone to play with my- with Rubble instead of making sure you were okay. Zuma said that I hurt you, and that you thought about leaving me." She lifted my head up so our eyes were touching in a gaze of love.

"Marshall I would never leave you unless you made me feel that either me or the pups were in danger because of you. As for Zuma, I'll kill him once we leave. Okay?" I nodded my head with tears of joy in my eyes.

"Okay love birds. Let's take a look at your pup!" Kaity said getting an ultrasound device. When I saw the black and white form of a tiny pup head, my heart skipped a beat. I was in love! My eyes didn't move from the screen even after she removed the sensor.

"One pup! Let's hear the heart beat, shall we?" Katie put a device on Skye's stomach. I heard the tiny little drum-like beat and I was possessed.

"Sounds good." she said removing the device but I put her hand back down listening to the tiny heart beat. Kaity giggled.

"I'll record you a soundtrack." Katie said giving the device for me to use. I moved it around, finding the heart beat again. My eyes slowly closed as I imprinted the soft beats into my mind. I heard giggling. I opened my eyes to see Skye staring at me, laughing. I connected our lips.

"Thank you!" I said as broke the kiss.

"What are we gonna do?" I looked deep into my mates eyes and yes there was joy, but there was also worry.

"We're going to take it one day at a time!" I replied with a confident smile.

"How are we gonna tell Ryder?" She asked. I tried to reply as confidently as I could.

"Well, he already knows we mated, so I think he is already kinda prepared for this." She nodded.

"Finished!" Katie said as she gave me a white disc with black writing on it.

"You guys should start working on names. He- your puppy will be here soon." I smiled back.

"Thanks Katie." She nodded and walked out.

"How?" I glanced at my mate, confused at her question.

"How are we supposed to raise a pup when were still pups ourselves? What if we do it wrong? What if she ends up a murderer, or worse a liberal!?" **(AN Yes I just did!)** I just shook my head and laughed.

"Skye, honey. You are going to be a great mother." She looked up at me.

"You think so?"

"I know so. And, I also know that I am gonna be a great dad! And our pup will be surrounded by dogs that love him. He'll have an Uncle Rocky"

"You mean her!" I shook my head.

"Nope, him!" Skye rolled her eyes at me.

"Well, whatever gender she is, she'll be perfect." I nodded.

"Yes he will be."

"Okay, so names. Got any ideas?" I nodded as a single tear entered my eye.

"If it's a male I'd like his name to be Chase..." I answered sadly. She nodded with sympathy.

"And if its a girl its middle name can be Chasie." I smiled a sad smile and nodde

"Okay so we have a middle name. So, how about a first name?" Skye said trying to brighten up the mood. I thought for a moment and then smiled.

"What about Marsha?" Skye rolled her eyes at me.

"Skyler is definitely better than Marsha!"

"Okay so something new?" She nodded.

"How about Daisy?" she suggested. Now it was my turn to roll my eyes.

"How about 'no'!"

"Why not?"

"Because Daisy the dandy dally, daught she daw a puddy dat." She rolled her eyes.

"Thanks for wrecking that."

"Your welcome." We left the parlor and walked over to the Lookout for dinner.

"How about a name of a bird?" she suggested.

"Like eagle?" Skye just glared at me as I burst into laughter.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. What did you have in mind?"

"Robin?"

"Oh like I am Robin (robbing) Chasie Ryder?" Skye was beginning to get irritated.

"Okay what do you have in mind hotshot?"

"What about Jessica?" She shook her head violently.

"Never! What about Sharen?"

"Like I'm Sharen my food with you?" She rolled her eyes again.

"What about Christina? We could call her Tina for short."

"My step-mother's name was Tina. What about Blaze?" I suggested.

"That's a boy's name! What about Lucy." I nodded

"Sure! Then after a long day at work, I can call out 'Lucy, I'm home!'"

"What about Chirp?"

"Well she'll certainly have a good attitude. What about Spark?" Skye stopped for a minute and nodded.

"I like that name, but I still want a bird name."

"How about for a girl we have 'Spark Chasie Ryder' and for a boy we have 'Chase Jay Ryder'" She smiled and nodded. We finished our food, and went to bed.

"Good night Skye."

"Night Marshall."

' _My life just got better!'_

End

AN There will probably be a sequel to this but not 100% sure yet… Anyhow, thanks for reading and tell me what you think!

 _ **Platinum**_


	34. Never Leave Her

Rubble's POV

I still remember the screams. The pain, the torture. All of it just to make sure that the line of dogs survives. Why did she die? All for one pup. He tried to save her, but no!

"Save the pup!" That's what she said. I walked through the woods trying to find the small dalmation, the only pup that makes my heart melt. It had been a year since Chase's death. I remember the tears that Skye shed when she received the news. Her pup, Spark, had been miscarried. Tears were shed but still, Skye wanted pups, and pups she would get. Her and Marshall tried again. The pup lived through a healthy pregnancy, but killed her mother in labour. Skye had to choose. Her life or the pup's! The pup was chosen. A beautiful daughter by the name of Firefly Robin Ryder. She had black fur with 24 bright white spots and bright purple eyes. She had a big heart like her dad, but was as graceful as her mom. Speaking off, that's the pup I was looking for now. She had decided to go for a walk in the woods to look for her dad. She was now 2 months old, but for dogs, we mature much more quickly.

"Firefly! Come out wherever you are." I continued to follow her scent through the trees

"Uncle Rubble is looking for you!" She came into my gaze and I saw her on the edge of a cliff looking down. I slowly approached and I looked her in the eyes.

"Firefly, honey? What are you doing out here?" No response. I followed her gaze to the bottom of the cliff. I squinted and there, in a jumbled mess was Marshall's body. I quickly took the small pup in an embrace and covered her eyes. No pup her age should have to see something like that, especially if it's there father.

"I want to go home." I heard her say sadly. I put her on my back, and carried her home.

"You'll be okay." I said laying a kiss on her forehead. The walk back was quiet. No tears, no cries, just sad silence. We arrived at the lookout and I brought her to my pup house. I sat her on my bed and gave her a nuzzle.

"Why's daddy sleeping at the bottom of the cliff?" I sighed. She was still so innocent. I didn't know how to tell her, but I knew I had to.

"Well honey um… you remember how I told you that your mommy died when she had you taken out of her belly?" She nodded sadly.

"Well, you know how much you love your daddy right?" She nodded understanding. "You've only known your daddy for 2 months right?" She nodded, not understanding where I was going.

"Well your mommy and your daddy knew each other for years. They knew each other longer then they knew me. So when your mommy died and went to heaven, your daddy missed her, a lot! So an angel came and gave him a special fruit that would make him go to heaven. But your daddy forgot that once you eat the fruit, you don't wake up again." She nodded understandingly.

"But I'll miss him too." I nodded sadly.

"I know but your daddy would want you to be happy. Can you do that for him?"

"I'll try." I smiled.

"Uncle Rubble can I ask you a question?" I nodded.

"Who's gonna take care of me?" I smiled again.

"I will. I'll be there to lead you by the paw, to pick you up when you fall, teach you good and bad, and walk you down the aisle when you get married."

"Ew... I'm never getting married." I laughed a hearty laugh. ' _If only she knew.'_

I gave her a nuzzle and told her it was bed time. She nodded and snuggled up into my blanket.

"Good night Uncle Rubble, I love you!"

"I love you too, now shhh" I slowly closed the door behind me. I let out a soft howl into the night and sighed. I walked over to the police pup house and knocked on the door. Grit answered the door.

"Hey Rubble, are you okay?"

"Come." I led walked to the bottom of the cliff and up to the crime scene. Grits jaw dropped.

"Did she see?" I nodded.

"But she thinks that he's asleep." Grit nodded. I walked back home and let the appropriate authorities deal with the body. This was all so confusing. When I joined the Paw Patrol, I saw a future with a group of pups. I never thought that in one year, we would lose three key members. I shook my head and walked back up to my pup house. I opened the door and gazed upon the pup in front of me. She was perfect. I walked in and noticed a small envelope lying on my nightstand. I picked it up, curious of the contents. I opened the envelope and began to read.

"Dear Rubble,

By the time you read this, I'm probably already gone. I'm afraid I have no choice but to end my life. I'm in constant sorrow, and no matter how many times I tell myself it wasn't her fault, and that Skye was happy with her decision, I can't help but blame Firefly for the death of my mate. Everytime I see that smile or when she backflips like her mother, I want to destroy the small creature. As you can tell, I didn't end my life to escape my sorrow. I ended it to keep the small pup safe. I've included the documents for full custody to be turned over to you. All that needs to be done is for you to sign and submit them. Please, take care of her for me and tell her when the time is right. Love her like a father should, and please promise, that no matter what, her safety is more important than your own. I love you brother.

Your Fire Pup,

Marshall"

I looked down at the pup in my bed as a tear fell down my face. I stepped out of my pup house, enraged.

"How could he even think about hurting this pup!? She's beautiful and unique! And he left her with me! The irresponsible, immature construction-lovin pup!" a thought crossed my mind.

"But- he did it to protect her. He loved her and wanted to keep her safe. He loved her." Those words left a bitter-sweet taste in my mouth. I gazed up at the stars.

"How could you!?"

"Well that's an odd way to stargaze." I jumped.

"Rocky! I didn't hear you walk up." He nodded.

"How could anyone hear anything with you screaming? Why were you yelling anyhow?" I spilled the beans. I told Rocky about how I found Firefly in the woods, what she thought happened, and how I was faced with an impossible chore.

"She's not my pup, how am I supposed to raise her?" Rocky looked up at the stars in silence for a few moments.

"One day at a time. Take each day and grab it in your paws. Cherish the moments of joy, and face the problems head on. Be the tough pup I know you are, and enjoy life while it here. Teach her the difference between right and wrong, and when the time comes, more adult subjects. Be the father that she deserves to have, and never ever give up on her." I nodded.

"Thank you." He smiled and walked away. As I gazed up at the stars I whispered to myself before going to bed.

"Don't worry little one, I'll look after you. Not for his sake, but for Skye's."


	35. Did You Mean It?

I woke up to the sound of Grit yelling into his megaphone. Time to get up pups! I slowly rose and walked out of my pup house when it hit me.

' _Where was Firefly!?'_ I began to panic. I asked everyone, and none of them knew. I began my search. I searched and searched and found nothing. No hints. No scents. Nothing! I felt unbearable pain in my chest. Is this what worry felt like? I searched and I searched and I searched. We all did, but there was no sign of her. She was gone. After an hour of looking we began to search off of the lookout grounds, and throughout Adventure Bay. Still no sign of her. Rocky called me through my pup tag.

"Rubble, we've searched everywhere and still no sign of her."

"Well, search harder!"

"Rubble?"

"We have to find her!"

"Rubble."

"I made a promise!"

"Rubble!"

"What!?"

"She's gone bud." I said nothing.

"We've searched all of Adventure Bay and there aren't any scents leading away from the Lookout. She's gone and there's nothing we can do."

"No!" I screamed stopping my rig.

"She can't be gone. She's too young! FIND HER!" He sighed.

"Bud. You have to accept it. She's not coming back." I quivered in my seat.

"NO!" I ripped my pup tag off and threw it to the ground, smashing it to pieces. I began to punch the steering wheel of my rig letting out all of my anger. I howled in anger and looked up at the sky.

"Give her back! Why did you take her?" I fell out of rig, and collapsed on the ground. More tears were shed in that moment then all of the tears in my entire life combined. I gathered myself together as Rocky's words ran through my head.

' _Be the tough pup I know you are.'_ I sniffed one last time before hopping in my rig, and driving home. I parked my rig and walked up to Marshall's pup house. I took a deep breath in and opened the door. Everything was in its place. I walked up to the neatly made bed. It had a white pillow, and a red blanket with Marshall's helmet sitting in the middle.

"Why?" I said looking at the helmet.

"You did this. You provoked her and made her feel unloved. I'm not her father, you were! But you left her! You left her with me. What were you thinking? 'Oh just give her to Rubble it's not like she matters any how!' You never loved her! The only reason she's alive is because of Skye. You and I both know that you wanted pups more than she did so you dump her after childbirth!? After her miscarriage she never wanted to have pups again but you provoked her. Is that why you left? You wanted to run from the guilt? You thought that Firefly would replace Spark, didn't you? You just wanted to feel like a father again but you could never love her the same way you loved Spark. Never! Now your own selfishness has left her alone and parentless! Well not any more! I'm gonna step up and be her parent, and you know what? I'll be a better father than you could ever dream of." I felt the anger beginning to leave me as I collapsed on the floor, tears rolling down my face.

"Oh Firefly. Where are you?"

"I'm hear, Papi." I looked up and sitting under Marshall's helmet, was Firefly. I picked her up by the scruff of her neck and bolted out of the pup house. I had to call Ryder. I bolted into the Lookout and up the elevator to the big screen. I set her down behind me.

"Ruff call Ryder." Ryder's face appeared.

"Rubble look I'm sorry but we have to stop the search."

"I know! I guess it's pointless looking for something that isn't lost." I said moving out of the way.

"Is that-" I nodded.

"I gotta tell the others!" he hung up on me. I turned to the pup beside me whose tail was a wagging, and was panting happily. Our eyes met and her happy look quickly faded.

"Why did you do that?"

"Do what?" I realized she had no idea why I was upset.

"Listen, when you go somewhere you have to tell me." she nodded sadly.

"Am I in trouble?" I shook my head.

"No! You didn't know what you did was bad. I can't punish you for not knowing, right?" She nodded.

"That's true. Thanks, Papi!" I tilted my head.

"Papi?" She nodded happily.

"From what I could gather, your gonna be my new father, so your my Papi! Okay, Papi?" I nodded slowly. She gave me a quick peck on the cheek and then nuzzled into me.

"How about lunch?" Gosh I loved this pup. I nodded and headed downstairs with my new daughter. I brought the food and set it down in front of her. We began eating when she suddenly asked me a question.

"Did you mean it? All those things that you said about my- Marshall. Did you mean them?" I thought for a second as I finished the food in my mouth and swallowed.

"Not all of them." She nodded.

"Which parts did you mean?" I thought back to what I had said, and it pained me, knowing I had said those things about Marshall in front of his daughter.

"Well I know I'm gonna try to be a better father than he was but you weren't a replacement and Marshall didn't force Skye to have pups, and I am definitely your Papi." She smiled cutely, but it quickly turned into a frown.

"Did you mean it when you said he never loved me?"

"Well I-"

"Yes or no would suffice." I sat in silence, not sure of how to answer.

"I don't really know." She raised an eyebrow at me and I thought back to the letter.

"Yes, I meant it. He loved you but, not like a father should. He loved you more like a friend." She nodded.

"Thank you Papi." was all she said in response. I felt terrible. Was I creating a hate towards Marshall inside of this pup? I didn't know what to say so I just ate.

"Papi?"

"Yes Firefly?"

"I love you!" My heart dropped. Now I felt even worse. ' _I love you' that's something she's had never said to me before. Yes I love her and I know she loves me, but it has never became audio before. Our love is more understood without saying anything. How should I respond to this?'_ These things all ran through my head until my thoughts were broken.

"Do you love me?" She asked with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"What do you mean? Of course I love you." She shook her head.

"I mean do you love me like your daughter." I nodded quickly.

"I have since I heard your little whimper when you were a wee little newborn." She sighed.

"Do you see me as your daughter, or in your heart, am I still Marshall's?" ' _Perfect! How am i supposed to answer this without hurting her?'_

"Yes you are my daughter but deep down, no matter what I think or how I feel, you will always be Marshall's. It's his DNA that flows through you and it's him that brought you life." She nodded.

"Yes but it's you that kept me alive!" I said nothing in return.

"I don't care what papers say, doctors say or even what you say! Deep down in my heart, you are my father." I sighed in defeat.

"Well if I'm your Papi then you're my daughter. I love you too."I heard the lookout doors open and Rocky and Grit walked in with their tails intertwined as they stared deeply into each other's eyes. They walked right past us and into the kitchen, not even realizing we were there. I rolled my eyes and continued to eat until I heard a long moan come from the kitchen.

"What's Uncle Rocky and Uncle Grit doing?"

"Nothing. Their just playing a game."

" _You sure you want this Rocky?"_

" _Yes Grit, mount me."_ My eyes went wide.

"'Mount me'? Are they playing horsie? Can I play?" Firefly asked her tail going a hundred miles an hour. I picked her up by her scruff and walked out of the Lookout with her. I set her down on the bridge and let her walk beside me.

"Where are we going, Papi?" she asked.

"Far away from here for a while."

"Why? Do you not like playing horsie?"

"Not with them!"

"Why?" she asked innocently as I felt myself go bright red.

"Well... they are too heavy for me." She nodded.

"Can we play horsie at the park?" I shrugged.

"Sure! You can ride on my back and I'll be the horse."

"Yay! But I want to play it just like Uncle Rocky and Grit play it!" My eyes went wide.

"Well we're gonna play it a bit different . Okay?"

"Yes Papi!"


	36. My Papi

We spent the whole afternoon there playing games of all sorts. We started with 'horsie' then we played some tag and some ball. But that's not what stood out about this trip. We were playing hide and seek and it was my turn to hide. I hid behind some bushes, keeping her in my sights the whole time. She just finished counting and turned around, her eyes scanning the area for any hint of me. When I saw another young dally about her age walk up to her.

"Hey Firefly!"

"Blaze! It's been so long!"

"I heard about your dad and well I brought you this he said setting down a small stone."

"A rock?" She asked tilting her head. He smiled at her.

"Be right back." He took off running. Now I was curious too. He came back with a pail of water.

"Put the rock in the bucket" She did and let out a cry.

"It floats!" He smiled.

"Yeah it's a pume- a pumi-something rock."

"A pumice stone." I said coming out of hiding. He jumped back.

"Y-y-yeah. Um who are you?"

"Better question yet, who are you?" I asked. Firefly cleared her throat.

"Um… Papi, this is my friend Blaze. And Blaze this is Rubble, my Papi."

"So you're her grandfather?" I glared at him.

"Cause you don't look old enough to be a grandpa, so of course you aren't." he said quickly. I looked at Firefly.

"No Rubble in my new father. He adopted me!" Blaze nodded then realized what that meant. He quickly straightened his pose

"Its nice to meet you sir!" He said extending a paw. I squinted my eyes, looking him up and down.

"Papi stop it." I heard Firefly whisper into my ear. I smiled and grabbed his paw in a pawshake.

"Nice to meet you. I see you know a bit about rocks." He smiled proudly.

"Yes sir, they interest me. Um.. do you mind if I borrow Firefly for a game of tag?" I shrugged.

"It's alright with me. Firefly?" She smiled and nodded.

"But one thing first." She walked up to Blaze and booped him on the nose.

"Your it!" She cried bolting, Blaze smiled and took off after her. I watched happily as they played running back and forth tagging each other. Firefly was definitely quicker than Blaze, but when she's extremely happy, her father's clumsiness kicks in. I smiled remembering the many times that he would crash into us in the elevator. He'd always make some bad joke but they were still funny. ' _Then he had to go and jump off a cliff.'_

"Papi!" I was shaken out of my thoughts.

"Papi, come look!" I stood up and walked over to what she was pointing at in the water.

"I don't see any-" was all I was able to say before they pushed me in. I stood up as they laughed on the beach. I smiled and splashed them back.

"Hey!" They cried and I just ran further into the water, laughing. They followed saying they were gonna get me and what not. After a bit of playing;

" _Paw Patrol, to the Lookout!"_ Came through my yellow pup-tag and her blank purple pup-tag.

"Gotta go Blaze, Ryder needs me! Coming Papi?" She said bolting towards the large tower. We got there and lined up in the tower only for Firefly to crash into us.

"Sorry guys." Rocky just smiled.

"It's okay! Were used to it." We soon arrived at the top with no uniforms on.

"Paw Patrol ready for action Ryder sir."

"Thanks pups. Um… Firefly, can please fetch me a water?" She nodded.

"Okay pups, as you all know Marshall committed suicide and we are here to discuss what's going to be happening with Firefly." I was confused. Didn't he know? Rocky glanced over at me.

"I think Rubble might have an idea." I nodded.

"I-I would like to adopt Firefly." He glanced over at me with concern.

"Are you sure Rubble? Having a pup is a big responsibility. Are you sure you're ready for that?" I nodded and everything I was thinking came out.

"Yes sir. I've been taking care of her for most of her life anyhow. I know everything about her, and I'm prepared to take care of her. Now if you'll excuse me she's been gone too long and I have to go find her." I turned and walked away. I found her in the kitchen trying to reach a water bottle from the top cabinet.

"Whatcha doin'?"

"Trying to get this down." She growled and huffed in defeat. I smiled thinking about when Skye did that whenever she needed help.

"Watch this!" I walked up and bumped a certain spot of the cabinet causing a water bottle to land in front of me.

"Cool!" She said hopping down, grabbing the water bottle in her mouth. We walked back to the elevator and went up.

"Welcome back, and thank you Firefly. Well let's vote on the matter discussed earlier, all in favour raise your paw." Everyone but Firefly raised their paw and Ryder raised his hand.

"All opposed?" No one did anything.

"Well Firefly, looks like you have a new dad."

"What? But I don't want to leave my Papi!" I realized she was downstairs when the matter was discussed.

"Firefly-"

"No! Don't speak to me! I trusted you and you are leaving me! How could you Papi!? Or should I even call you that!?" Thankfully Ryder cut in.

"Firefly, Rubble is going to adopt you. Is that okay?" Her frown turned into a grin and she tackled me to the ground.

"I love you Papi!" I smiled.

"I love you too!"

"Please, never leave me!"

"Never!" An awe was heard.

"Okay pups, to celebrate this occasion, let's head to Mr. Porter's for dinner." Everyone cheered when I noticed something was wrong.

"Hey Ryder, where's Zuma?"

"He's up at Everest's cabin."

"I don't know how many of you pups knew this, but Zuma was in love with Skye and after chase died, Everest had a crush on Marshall. Those two probably have taken this hit the hardest."

"Cause they knew each other for a long time, right?" Ryder smiled.

"Thats right Firefly. But enough sadness, on to Mr. Porter's." We all howled and went to our respective vehicles. Firefly rode with me.

"Papi?"

"Yes?"

"You love me right?"

"Of course! No-pup is more important to me than you."

"So since you love me, can I have some ice cream for dessert?" I smiled.

"If you eat all of you dinner, then yes you can have a little bit of ice cream."

"2 scoops!?"

"Let's go with one."

"Okay Papi." Dinner was fantastic. She ended up having half a scoop with me finishing the rest and we came back and were sent to bed. I tucked her into Marshall's old pup house and went to bed in my own rig but sleep didn't come easy.


	37. Not Dreams but Nightmares

All I could hear were the screams in my head. The beginning of it to stop. The last breaths. The promises that were made. Sleep eventually came but what greeted me was anything but peaceful

Skye's POV

It was beautiful evening and what better way to spend it than in pain. Yes I wanted pups but not this!

"It's okay just breath!" I heard Rubble say beside my head. I took a deep breath in and screamed as another contraction came.

"I-I'm scared Rubble, can I hold your paw?" he nodded. I grabbed his paw and he gritted in pain as I screamed from another contraction.

"Make it stop. That's all I ask. Just give me my pup and stop this pain."

"How are we doing down there Marshall!?" Rubble screamed in pain.

"I need her to push! She isn't pushing. Push!"

"Don't yell about me!" I cried out. Rubble turned to me.

"Skye, when you feel the next contraction, I need you to push as hard as you can." I shook my head. I was scared of the pain.

"No, I can't! I can't do it!" okay scared is a bit of an understatement, I was petrified! I felt him stroking my head

"Skye listen to me you have to push or your gonna continue to feel pain." I understood and as if by natural reaction, I pushed as hard as I could. I screamed in pain. The pain was horrid, but I couldn't stop now that I had started. Pain was all I felt. I collapsed once the contraction was over.

"Again!" I heard Marshall tell Rubble.

"Skye, sweety. I know you're in a lot of pain, but your gonna need to do that again." I shook my head.

"I can't! Not again! Make it stop!"

"Skye. Skye look at me." Rubble grabbed me by the shoulders.

"Either you push or you die." I nodded.

"Okay, let's do this." The next contraction came and i gave it everything I got. I heard Rubble cry in pain as I squeezed his paw, probably breaking it.

"Stop!" Marshall cried and I collapsed onto my back again my vision was beginning to fade.

"The cord is wrapped around her neck. The only way to get her out alive at this point is a seasection."

"So do it!" I told him. He shook his head.

"You've already lost enough blood, a seasection would… kill you." My eyes ment wide as I looked between the two boys above me.

"So it's either me or the pup?" He nodded. I thought for a minute. As much as I hated it, I knew what I had to do.

"Deliver the pup! Give me a seasection." Marshall's eyes went wide.

"S-skye?"

"My time on this world is over. It's time for the next generation to take over."

"Skye! I will not let you do this! You are my mate! How will I raise this pup on my own?" I leaned up and gave him a kiss.

"To be perfectly honest, I have no idea, but you have to promise me. Promise me you'll take care of her for me. Can you promise me that?" Marshall shook his head.

"No! Without you, I can't be both good parents. If we're having a pup, she will have both a mother and a father." I smiled and rubbed the side of his muzzle.

"Please, you know just as well as I that even if we terminate the pup, the likelyness of me surviving is very low. Please save her! Love her like a father should. Please save her. For me?" I watched as tears fell down his face. He nodded sadly and went down to my stomach. Rubble was back by my side in a heart beat. I felt a small prick.

"Rubble?"

"Yes Skye?"

"I know you're not ready yet but I need you to do something." He nodded his head.

"I'm a tough pup. Whatever you need you got it!"

"Be her father Rubble. Marshall is hurting and he won't heal. He loved Spark and he still misses her. He blames me but losing me is gonna tear him in two. She will be blamed for my death. Please be the father that Marshall can't be! Love her when shes good and love her harder when she's bad. Hold her close when she's not ready but let her go when the time comes. Protect her and never make her feel like my death was her fault." My vision was beginning to fade but I had one last thing to tell him.

Rubbles POV.

"Never leave her. Can you promise me that?" I saw her eyes slowly close as I nodded my head. Her body went limp as she passed out.

"I promise." I soon heard the small yelping of her pup. I turned as Marshall handed me the pup then walked up to Skye's head. He stared at her face feeling hopeless. I was surprised. He didn't scream in denial. He didn't blame anyone. He just sat perfectly still, staring at her lifeless form. He raised a shaky paw to her muzzle.

"S-s-skye." He laid down on her chest and nuzzled into her neck as silent tears fell down his face. I looked at the pup in my paws.

"I'll take care of you Firefly." I gave the pup a stroke on the head as she slowly drifted to sleep. I remember this time. This was how I fell in love with her. Not an iky love but a love that was between a father and daughter. A bond that would stay there forever.

My eyes slowly opened as sun temporarily blinded me. I blinked a couple times and let out a yawn when I felt something nuzzle into my chest. I looked down and found a small bunny, Skye's bunny. I gave it a little nudge and it looked up at me sadly.

"I miss her too." It just looked up at me as if telling me something telepathically.

"I guess it is time to move on though."

"Just don't forget about her." I looked down at the small rabbit.

"Did you just speak?" It just stared at me before hopping away happily. I shook the sleep off of me.

Days turn to weeks which turn to months as things became normal. Until one day;

I walked out of my pup house and realized I had woken up early. I smiled and decided to walk around for a while. After my walk I went to check on Firefly when I found that she was not alone. I picked the other pup up by the scruff of his neck and brought him out of the pup house. I sat him down in front of me while he stared at me embarrassed.

"Explain." Blaze just looked up at me mockingly.

"Now!"

"I don't have to tell you anything."

"And I don't believe I have to let her out of my sight and believe me when I say you'll never talk to her again, you'll never talk to her again. Now talk! Did she even know you were in there?" He sighed and shook his head.

"So, why were you in her pup house again?"

"I-I think I love her." I nodded slowly.

"Okay but sneaking into other pup's pup houses is not okay! What if she would have woken up?" He looked like he was hiding something.

"What is it!?"

"What's what?"

"You're hiding something. What is it?"

"Well I may have sort of… drugged her." My eyes went wide with anger.

"Go!" I said motioning towards Adventure Bay.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry or not I can't look at you right now. I feel like I'm gonna rip your throat out so I ask you to please just go before I do something I regret." He nodded and slowly began to walk away. I barked and charged at him which sent him flying, Ears back, tail in between his legs. How should I handle this? Then it hit me. Yes this was perfect but first let's figure out exactly what happened.


	38. Arrangements

Later that day, I got Rocky to look after Firefly for me and I went to find Blaze.

'Where could he be? Let's try the Foggy Bottom Fire Department.' Soon enough I arrived to see Blaze and a few other people in the garage, cleaning a truck. He saw me out of the corner of his eye and began to walk away.

"Blaze!" he turned and looked at me.

"We need to have a little talk." I looked at his lieutenant who nodded and motioned for Blaze to follow. We walked outside of the building and over to some benches.

"Sit." he did as he was told. I looked him in the eyes and sighed.

"This is your chance at redemption kid. But I need you to tell me exactly what it is that happened." He looked at me ashamed and sighed.

"Okay. I suppose it happened about a month ago. Marshall was visiting our fire station and he decided to bring Firefly along. The moment I first laid eyes on her, I knew I wanted her." I found it odd that hins pup knew her for that long, and I had never met him before.

"Then as the days passed, I fell in love with her even more. I want to kiss her and tell her how I feel. But I'm terrified. I don't want to lose her, ever. She's the only friend that I have!" I didn't know why but I felt kinda sorry for this pup.

"But a friendship wasn't enough I needed to feel her fur against mine. To fall asleep to her scent. However, fear drew me to a point that I thought I'd never be at. Each night while she slept, I'd give her a dose of Gravol that would keep her out till morning. I would snuggle in with her and fall asleep with her in my arms. I know it was wrong but love causes you to do some pretty crazy things. I just hope that you can forgive me." I sighed and nodded.

"Yes, I forgive you, but I still think you should be punished." He nodded in agreement.

"That's agreeable."

"You want to see my daughter again in a hope that one day you'll become a couple?" He nodded quickly.

"Well, in order for that to happen, you are going to tell her everything that you just told me." His eyes went wide.

"How am I supposed to do that?" I shrugged.

"Not my problem. Oh, and I will be present when you tell her." He sighed in defeat.

"I'll come by once I'm done my shift. Also, I'd like to thank you for catching me when you did. You know, before it got further than just snuggling." I looked at him not knowing how innocent he was.

"What do you mean by more?" His face went bright red.

"W-well you know like kissing and um... ma-"

"Don't even finish that sentence. A pup your age shouldn't be thinking about those types of things." He looked at me confused.

"I think it's something that just comes naturally. Pups don't need to be taught how to mate, they just know." I nodded.

"Well she doesn't know yet, so as long as you keep the relationship PG, then you can do whatever you want with her. Just keep her happy." He smiled.

"Thank you." suddenly a bell went off.

"Well, duty calls!" He said before hopping down and running towards the fire trucks. After he left, I hopped into my rig and drove home.

"Firefly!" I called out and the small pup bolted out of the Lookout at full speed.

"Guess what!? Zuma and Everest are here!" I looked at the small pup before bolting into the Lookout. I saw the pups and I became very excited maybe a bit to excited. I ended up crashing into Everest, landing on top of her. I quickly got off and apologized. She just laughed and shook her head

"Where have you guys been hiding?"

"Well we haven't been hiding. But Firefly just finished telling me all about her new 'Papi'. So what's it like being a father?" I smiled and looked down at the pup of topic.

"The best!" Suddenly we heard some yelling. We turned our heads and saw Rocky walking in with Grit following after him screaming.

"What do you mean you don't want one? If we are something then we both have to make sacrifices." Rocky turned around.

"-ats right! So why don't you make that sacrifice. Why do I always have to make all the sacrifices?"

"Because I'm alpha! I don't sacrifice, you do!"

"Oh and I'm sure you were alpha last night weren't you?"

"You mean when I had you mounted as you begged for me to go faster?"

"No I was thinking about the time when you were begging me to let you mount me or the time when you moaned for me to keep sucking you." Rocky said back earning an 'ooo' from the pups watching.

"What about when I had you pinned?"

"Oh you mean the time when you begged me to stop moving so you could kiss me? Didn't it end with you on the bottom crying out 'Kiss me Alpha!'?"

"Because you asked me to!"

"And you obeyed like the good little beta you are!"

"Beta or no beta, I will have one."

"Well, you won't have one with me!" Rocky stated before being interrupted by Zuma

"Um what exactly awe you guys awguing about?"

"Well Zuma, Grit here thinks that we should adopt a pup of our own, but I'm not ready for that yet-"

"It's not my fault you're a coward Rocky." Grit interrupted.

"There's a difference between being brave and being stupid."

"Well, I may be stupid but at least I'm normal!"

"What's that supposed to mean!?"

"Well I have brown eyes and I know I'm a German Shepherd! You are a mix breed and you never met your parents! For all you know you could be the son of a whore! And golden eyes! Who has golden eyes? It's the stupidest thing I've ever seen!" We all gasped.

"You've clearly never looked in a mirror before. Plus I'm unique. One. Of. A. Kind. I could replace you in a heart beat. Actually that's a good idea!"

"What are you saying?"

"What am I saying? Go find another pup to keep you company at night! But I guarantee, you'll find no one like me!"

"Well I'm one lucky pup then aren't I? Oh and when you feel lonely, don't come crying to me!"

"Wouldn't dream of it!" Rocky said storming out. Grit nodded angrily and turned to us.

"Well I'm happy he's gone."

"Awe you?"

"Yes! I don't need him!"

"Do you?" Everest asked.

"Nope!"

"Are you sure?" I asked still unconvinced. He dropped his head.

"No..." I could hear him beginning to cry.

"I need him! Rocky was the most amazing thing that happened to me! I need him, but I he's gone forever."

"You could just apologize." He shook his head.

"Never! I want a pup and I was just arguing my point." Zuma shook his head.

"What about those last comments?"

"Did I really say that?" We all nodded.

"Listen I know Wocky the best. Maybe we should talk." He nodded as the two of them walked away.

"Well, I'm gonna get a bite to eat." Everest said standing up. I glanced over at her but quickly looked back and studied her. She walked into the kitchen and I followed her in. She turned around and looked at me.

"What are you looking at?" She asked playfully. I pointed at my stomach and she sighed.

"Is it really that obvious?"

"Well I was around Skye almost her full term so I know what to look for."

"Okay you win. I'm pregnant."


	39. Mistakes

"By who?" She just gave me an 'Are you for real?' look.

"Zuma?" She nodded.

"How excited was he when you told him." She shook her head.

"He doesn't know yet."

"Why not? He is the father doesn't he deserve to know?" She sighed.

"I don't even know if I'm gonna keep the child." I glared at her.

"Are you serious?" She nodded.

"Why? Because I'm not ready to have a pup and after what happened with Skye, I'm scared."

"The only reason that happened was because Firefly is a dally and Skye was a cockapoo. She was too big so it killed her, but you and Zuma are about the same size, there shouldn't be any issues."

"Papi?" I heard from behind me.

"Am I the reason that my mother is dead?" I gritted my teeth angry with myself.

"Did I kill her?"

"Well-"

"I killed her, didn't I!? It's all my fault. I killed not only my mother but also my biological father." Everest spoke.

"Firefly. Your mother had a choice between herself and you. She chose to keep you alive and sacrifice herself. She loved you."

"And now she's dead." Firefly replied coldly as a tear fell down her face. "Papi, please tell me, am I the reason that Skye is dead?" I sighed and nodded.

"Why?" she collapsed on the ground in tears. She was in my paws in a second as I held her in an embrace.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I promised your parents I wouldn't until you were ready, but that went over very well." She sighed.

"I love you Firefly."

"Love you too Papi." I heard the Lookout doors opened.

"Where is he? Where. Is. Grit." Rocky asked as tears fell down his face.

"He's in there with Zuma." We said pointing to the TV room. He walked in and let out a scream. We heard something crash and Zuma scream in pain. We walked in to see Zuma on the ground unconscious while grit and Rocky were literally at each other's throats. We rushed in and separated the two as Zuma slowly rose, holding his head. Me and everest quickly got in and separated the two.

"Please explain to me exactly what is happening right now!" Everest demanded. Rocky started.

"Well I walked in and I found Zuma and Grit making out! I thought that maybe he loved me but thought I didn't return the feeling so I came in here to apologize. But You can take my apology and shove it-"

"Puppies here!" I interrupted while Grit replied.

"Zuma was just showing my something that Chase taught him. Something about a spark. I didn't understand until we actually kissed. It was empty Rocky."

"Is that true Zuma?" Everest asked. He looked up at her and smiled a goofy smile.

"Hi! You should try kissing Grit sometime Evy. He's a very good kisser." A growl emitted from Everest as looked at Grit below her. He squirmed underneath him in fear.

"Zuma is my mate." She whispered. "And you will pay for taking him from me!" she quickly clamped her jaws around his throat while he struggled to break free. Zuma quickly charged in and separated the two but ended up under Everest wrath. She bit his leg and threw him into the wall. Once he landed Everest took a hold of his throat and began to slowly drain the life out of him. Grit tried to step it but was tackled to the ground by Rocky who began to punch the life out of him before trying to rip his throat out.

"S-stop!" Firefly cried but it was too late, they were gone.

"Idiots! You killed them!" Firefly screamed. The two pups turned their heads and growled, slowly approaching Firefly. This was not Rocky and Everest. They had been replaced with psycho murderers.

"I-I'm sorry." She replied terrified.

"It's too late for that!" Everest snapped back.

"Now you will pay for your mistakes." Rocky said lunging at her, pinning her to the ground.

"Papi help me!" I charged at Rocky but just before I could reach him, Everest pinned me to the ground.

"Now you will watch you daughter suffer while you lie here helpless." Rocky flashed me an evil smile as he turned Firefly from her back, onto her stomach.

"No! Rocky don't do it, please."

"Rocky is dead! Grit killed him. This little pup has been bad and must be punished, but you're her father. Its your job to tell her everything's gonna be okay. Tell her."

"Has this really what it has come down to!? You making quotes from the Dark Knight!? You're not Harvey Dent and you're not two face. Give it up!"

"This is what I have been pushed to! I have had my heart broken one too many times and I'm done. I just want to be loved!" He cried as the warm drops fell down his muzzle.

"How is this supposed to make someone love you? Rape and murder? Rocky this is extreme! Stop this now!" He shook his head.

"I've gone too far to turn back."

"No you haven't!"

"Yes I have!"

"Please, Rocky don't do this!" Firefly begged.

"I must!" She cried out as he slowly began to insert himself. There was suddenly a flash of black and white. I looked up and Rocky and Everest had been knocked out. Firefly was on the ground, crying in pain, while Blaze helped her up.

"Are you okay?" she shook her head.

"It hurts." He nodded.

"It's okay, I'm here now, but I need to apologize." She tilted her head.

"For what?"

"Listen each night for about 3 weeks now I would sneak into your pup house and... drug you." She stared at him.

"Why?" He sighed and let it all come out.

"I need you! From the moment I met you, I wanted to be your mate for life but I was scared. You were always so confident and I was scared of losing my only friend. I messed up bad, and now I can only hope that you'll forgive me." Firefly connected their lips. Blazes eyes went wide and he looked at me questionably. I nodded and smiled which received a thank you look. He took control and began to kiss her more furiously as he pushed her onto her back and pinned her to the ground. He soon broke the kiss and looked her in the eyes. She began to cry.

"Why me? What's so special about me?"

"Well-" he was cut off by a flash of gray.

"Blaze!"

"Why do you get her? Why do you find love? Why does everyone have a someone except me!?" Rocky screamed on top of Blaze.

"Listen-" Blaze began but received a punch in the head.

"Shut-up." Firefly lurched at Rocky biting at his ear. This wasn't a big deal for him and he simply pushed her off and slammed her into the wall. I picked her up and bolted out of the Lookout and deep into the woods. I ran, taking her further and further in. I hadn't run like this in months and was way out of shape. My paws ached below me but I promised I would protect this pup. If not for Skye, then just for the sake that she was my pup now.I heard her whimper below me.

"Can we stop please?" I sighed and set the pup down then gave her a nuzzle. I looked around to make sure I wasn't being followed. I turned to leave.

"Don't leave me, Papi!" I gave her a comforting nuzzle.

"I've gotta go get Blaze." She nodded sadly. "Just stay here, I'll be back soon." I ran leaving the small pup hidden, safe and alone. Now I'm running through the woods at full speed going to risk my life for a pup I barely know just because my daughter loves him. Yup, love is definitely a crazy thing!


	40. Rated R

I looked up at Firefly's purple eyes.

"What does it say?" I jumped at her and pinned her to the ground making her open her mouth in surprise. I ripped her collar off and began to lick the inside of her mouth, covering it in my saliva, loving her taste even more than Maple Bacon. She placed a back paw on my now fully erect member, causing me to release a moan. She began to rub up and down, going slow.

"F-f-faster?" She nodded and picked up speed. I shoved my tongue back into her mouth playing with her pink mussel as if it were a toy. She left her tongue limp for me to enjoy until I gave it a small nip. She gave a small yelp and began to fight back. I let a small laugh into her mouth but she quickly won the war as I dumped my seed all over her small body. My breathing was heavy but she wasn't done yet. I felt myself being pushed off as she got on her paws, leaving only her rear air born as she said the magic words.

"I am yours!" I quickly mounted her rear but she spun around, taking all of me into her mouth. I let out a loud moan as I felt her tongue push my member against the roof of her mouth, sucking on it gently. I began to grind, loving the feeling of her saliva against me. I began to go faster as I came closer and closer to my peak. Just as I was about to come to, she ripped her mouth away and pushed me onto my back. I hit the ground with a thud. I felt her blow on my member, teasing me. She took my into her mouth again as she bobbed her head up and down. I let out a long, high-pitched moan that could probably be heard for miles.

"Faster!" I demanded. She nodded as she adjusted herself. Once she stopped moving she began to bob causing me to cry out in pleasure. I soon came into her mouth and I wrapped my legs around her neck forcing her to ingest my seed. She looked up at me begging for me to let her go. I released her and she tackled my lips, filling my mouth with my own cum. I let out a moan as I flipped her onto her back and began to kiss her neck. I found a certain section that was delicate and began to suck on it before biting down on it. I felt her throat vibrate as she let out a yelp. I began to kiss my way down exploring her body until I came to her entrance. I shoved my tongue in causing her to jerk her waist up in pleasure. I licked her insides as they wrapped around me. I pushed my tongue in and out until she soon came to. I lapped up the liquid, imprinting on the sweet taste. Her breating was heavy as she laid limp.

"Who do you belong to?" I asked lustfully into her ear.

"Y-you."

"Your body. Your heart. Your thoughts. Who's are they?"

"Yours."

"That's right. You are mine! You are my toy."

"Yours."

"And who's your alpha?"

"You."

"Good beta." I gave her a little nibble on the ear, earning a moan from her, and rolled her over. I mounted her and slowly inserted my full erection. She let out a blood-curdling scream as I slowly entered. I began to move in and out gently, not wanting to hurt her.

"Faster." she begged. I did as she asked.

"Faster Blaze! Faster!" She begged on and on until I was at top speed. She let out wild giggles making me harder and harder. I moaned as I felt myself getting lost in pleasure. I continued to pound into her over and over again as she laughed out my name in cries of pleasure. I felt her growing tighter and tighter against me and the pleasure was just too much. I finally dropped my seed deep within her as she let out the most erotic laugh I had ever heard. She collapsed in pleasure and laid on her back but I wasn't done yet!

I adjusted her and continued to pound at top speed as she moaned out in pleasure. I felt her go limp under me as I continued to thrust in and out of her. She shivered in pleasure as I came into her again. Her breathing was heavy and exotic. As I pulled out of her she let out a yelp and a small whimper. Worried I had hurt her, I bent down and began to lick her when I lost control again. I stuffed my tongue deep within her as she let out a moan. I quickly pulled out, and turned around so her head was between my legs, and mine in between hers. I slowly lowered myself as she took me into her mouth. I cried in pleasure again loving the wetness of her tongue. I bent down and shoved as much as I could into her causing her bobbing to pick up speed. I began to swish in and out causing her to moan with a full mouth. I pulled myself out of her and spun around. I looked her deep within her eyes before connecting our tongues again. She moaned and wrapped around me again as I grinded inside of her again. I spilled my seed all over her yet again causing her legs to drop as she passed out. I slowly drew my member out spilling some seed on her as it went back into its home. My legs shook as I struggled to keep my eyes open but it was no use. I passed out on top of her.


	41. I Love You

I woke up the next morning to squirming. I opened my eyes and saw my new girlfriend moving below me. I tried to stand up but it hurt. I felt pain on my chest like someone was pulling on my fur. I tried again and still pain.

"I think we're stuck..." I heard her say with a giggle. I smiled and gave her a kiss.

"Hello love birds." I looked up and saw Rubble standing there, looking at us tauntingly. I rolled my eyes.

"Can you help us?"

"I don't know. You broke my daughter's virginity last night. I don't know if I want to help you."

"Please Papi?" Firefly begged from underneath me while Rubble just smiled.

"I think I'm gonna let you guys suffer this time. Toodles!"

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"I'm going to help Ryder clean up the Lookout. You can join me if you want. Oh wait a minute, you can't. Bye!" I huffed in frustration when I felt the softest pair of lips touch mine. I smiled and kissed back.

"We need to get unstuck." she said breaking the kiss.

"What? You don't like me on top of you?" she smiled tauntingly.

"Well, I prefer you in me, but I guess this isn't too bad." I felt a wave of heat come over me.

"We need to get unstuck." I looked around and saw a small pond a couple meters away giving me an idea.

"Hey Firefly can you do something for me?" She nodded.

"Anything, I trust you."

"Can you, this is awkward, can you wrap your front legs around my neck and your back legs...around my waist?" She tilted her head confused.

"Why is that awkward? You are my mate and it's not like we haven't done it before. Like I said, I trust you completely!" I smiled, relieved as she wrapped her body around mine. She locked her back legs around my waist and her front ones around my neck with her head beside mine, resting on my shoulder.

"Hold on!" I said as I slowly stood up. I slowly began to make my way over to the pond. About half way there, I laid down again exhausted.

"Your a lot heavier than you look!" I said breathing hard. She smiled.

"Let's roll over and I'll carry you for a bit." I nodded and rolled us over. She got in position and I wrapped my body around her. She rose and happily scampered over to the pond like I was nothing.

"You're stronger than you look too." She giggled as she set us down.

"We'll roll in on three. One, two, and three!" We rolled over falling into the shallow water. I began to rub at the space where our body's were connected, separating them easily. We stood up and shook the water off of our fur. I smiled happily at my mate as she smiled back.

"To the Lookout!" She cried out randomly taking off in the direction of the Paw Patrols headquarters. I chased after her going as fast as I could.

Firefly's POV

I ran from my mate deep in thought.

'Was I ready to have a mate? Yes I loved him and trusted him with my life, but I also trusted Papi with my life as well. How would he get on if I told him that I loved Blaze more than I loved him? Will he accept Blaze as a son-in-law? Do I want this?' My thoughts were interrupted be the voice that gave me butterflies.

"I'm gonna win!" He shouted running past me. Time slowed down for me as I saw his smile and his bright green eyes. He ran past me laughing a laugh that makes me fall face first into the ground, and this case was no different. I tripped on air and slammed against the ground. I layed there for a second not wanting to move scared it would hurt. My world got a bit darker. I looked up to see Blaze standing there worried.

"You okay?" I nodded and slowly rose.

"Yeah I'm okay."

"You sure? I can carry you if you want!" I smiled and blushed.

"Why would you do that for me? I'm nothing special..." He looked at me with wide eyes.

"Nothing special!?' 'Nothing special!' you are precious! One in a million."

"No I'm not. I'm just me."

"Exactly. Your bright purple eyes are something no one else has! And your coat, that beautiful coat. Your a dalmatian with the fur of a border collie and eyes more precious than amethysts. You've features that any model would be jealous of. You're also smart and your voice is more beautiful than a song bird. Your laugh makes any and all music sound like junk. And that face. That beautiful face with lips softer than clouds and a tongue sweeter than all the treats in the world. Your soft ears top it all of like a garnish. Your funny, kind and know just what to do to brighten up someone's day. So while you see nothing special, I see the most beautiful jewel in the world." I stared at him as a single tear fell down my face.

"R-really?" He nodded. I walked up to him and connected our lips, pushing him to the ground. I opened my mouth letting him charge in with his tongue. I lifted a back paw and placed it on his sheath causing his member to come out ever so slightly. As I continued to make out with him. I felt his paw rub my back up and down as I began to move my paw up and down. We suddenly heard someone speak.

"Really!? You guys can't even have a race without mating?" I looked up and saw none other than...Marshall.

"D-daddy?" He nodded. I lept off of Blaze and onto Marshall.

"H-how are you alive?" He sighed.

"I only faked my death. I needed to go undercover for a while and the best way to get off the grid is to become non-existent." That made sense.

"I'm just happy you are alive." I cried into his chest.

"You have to promise me something though, you can't tell anyone about this. Remember, I'm still dead; understand?" I nodded.

"Will I see you again?" I asked terrified of the answer. He smiled and set me down.

"Only time can tell, but I will be watching you." I looked up to see nothing but forest. I turned to Blaze who was sound asleep on the ground. I walked up to him and nuzzled him awake.

"Blaze are you okay?" His eyes fluttered open.

"I am now." I smiled.

"Did you see where he went?"

"Where who went?" I tilted my head and came to a realization. 'He doesn't know!'

"Oh no one." He stared at me for a second before shrugging it off.

"So, race you home?" I nodded and took of running. We arrived at the Lookout soon after when I remembered what was happening before Marshall. I grabbed him by the collar and dragged him to my pup house.

"Where we going?" he asked as I threw him into my pup house and slammed the door behind me. He looked up at me with hope in his eyes. I connected our bodies and began to kiss him furiously. I broke for air.

"How fast? How fast do you think you can go?" He smiled at me before slamming me to the ground. Shoving his tongue into my mouth and his member into my body. I threw my head back as he released his product into me. I felt him trying to pull out but was able to do so. I laughed as I hit the floor with him desperately trying to get free.

"I don't think that we're separating anytime soon." I started with a giggle. He gave me a kiss before telling me he needed a nap. I smiled and nodded, as he laid down on top of me. His eyes slowly closed as I stroked his head. I randomly remembered that I still didn't have my collar on. I smiled as I looked at the pup below me.

"I love you. And don't you worry, I'll never leave you."


	42. New Days

My eyes slowly fluttered open as Blaze woke up on top of me. I let out a yawn, showing of my pearly whites.

"I'm sorry miss but I don't have a ticket to the knife show." I smiled at my mate and gave him a warm kiss. He stood up and stretched letting out a yawn of his own. We exited my pup house and walked up to the Lookout. I walked into the tall building and made a beeline for the kitchen. I walked in to see Ryder sitting at table, resting his head in his arms. This was odd. I almost never saw Ryder. He usually was either in his room, working in his garage or just gone. No one quite knows what happened to him. My Papi says that this isn't the Ryder that he knew but since my Uncle Chase died he's been like this.

"Hey Ryder." I said hopping up on the chair beside him.

"Hello Skye." he replied not moving. I looked over at Blaze confused and then back to my owner.

"Are you okay Ryder?" I asked getting worried.

"Yes I'm fine. Why don't you go play with Chase?"

"Ryder Uncle Chase died over 2 years ago." The 15 year-old's head jolted up as anger filled his face. After a few moments sadness filled his eyes.

"Firefly." He grabbed me and pulled me close to his chest holding my tight as tears poured from his face.

"I'm a terrible person. I had 6 pups and now only 3 of them are alive. Zuma, Rocky and Rubble. My trio..."

"I'm still here and so is Everest." I whispered. He shook his head.

"Everest is Jake's pup and as much as I would like to consider you my pup, you're Rubble's."

"I still consider you my owner." I said snuggling into his shaking body.

"Firefly why did they have to die?" The question brought back memories. Memories that I'd chosen to forget. Feelings I'd denied existed. People I'd shoved into a safe in my mind and locked away. I felt anger. Sadness. Guilt.

"I don't know!" I screamed into his chest. "I want my mom!"

"Sh-sh-sh. It's okay I'm here."

"But I don't want you!" I screamed punching the form in front of me. "I want my parents! There names were Skyler Jackson and Marshall Ryder! Where did they go? Give them back! I need them! If they loved me then they wouldn't have deserted me! I HATE FEELING LIKE THIS!" I collapsed into my owner's chest pounding my fist into his shoulder. My anger turned to sadness as I let the tears fall on his chest. I felt the tips of his fingers caress the back of my head. I quivered at the feeling and leaned into the touch. He placed his full hand on my back petting me up and down. I took a deep breath in and separated my body from the human's. I looked into his eyes and smiled a weak smile. He placed his hands on the side of my head and gave me a kiss on my head. I whipped the tears from my eyes and cleared my throat.

"This is uh Blaze." I said motioning towards my mate.

"Nice to meet you! I've heard a lot about you!"

"From who?" I asked turning my head towards Ryder.

"Oh just some bird, or a flying creature of some sort." I stared at him, still very confused.

"Okay well we just came to get a bite to eat." I hopped down as Ryder stood up to get the bowls. Once filled, he set a red dish with white ladders in front of Blaze and a pink one with light pink bows in front of me. I looked the dishes over and then back at Ryder.

"Don't these belong to-"

"You? Yes they belong to you now." I nodded as I ate out of my mother's dish when a thought occurred to me.

"Ryder. Since my mother died, her pup-house has remained empty, didn't it?" He nodded.

"No one has been in it other than Marshall." I nodded.

"Can I go in?" He nodded.

"It's air-tight when closed so it'll be just the way she left it unless Marshall moved things around." I quickly finished my food and then stood up with Blaze on my tail. I walked up to the silvery machine and sighed.

"Blaze please don't follow me in." He nodded.

"Okay." I heard the hurt in his voice but I needed to do this alone. I took in a deep breath, pushed the button on the side of the machine and quickly entered, shutting the door behind me. The light at the top of the machine turned on. I breathed out and opened my eyes as an unfamiliar scent filled my nose. It relaxed me. I began to look around the small house. On one corner there was a table with a little clock on the side of it. On the bed was a small pink mouse. I walked up to it and gave it a smell. The smell of lavender mixed with liver filled my nose. I smiled and for some odd reason began to talk to the small mouse.

"Hey mom. How are you? I know I've never actually met you but I've watched videos, heard stories, and seen pictures. I hear you were quite the rescue dog." I began to sniff as tears came to my eyes.

"I'm trying to be strong. Like you were. But I can't. I need you mom! I want to see you. To actually meet you." I let out a sigh.

"What were you like? For real! Were you like me or am I more like dad? Are you keeping him in check? If somehow you're hearing this, I love you! Please don't be mad at me for saying I don't. I've got to go now but I'll be back. I love you!" I leaned down and gave the mouse a kiss. I turned to leave.

"I love you too!" I froze as my ears rang with the voice that I'd only ever heard through a TV. The voice of my mother. I turned back to the toy mouse as it sat there motionless. I squinted my eyes in thought but ended up leaving the pup house a second later. I walked out to Blaze wearing a hole in the pavement.

"Whats with the pacing?" He looked up at me.

"It's something I do when I'm nervous." I nodded as his eyes filled with remembrance.

"What time is it?" I looked up at the sky examining the sun carefully.

"Well judging on the position of the sun and the shape of the shadows on the ground, I'd pretty much say I'm clueless." When we heard the town square clock chime 4 times.

"4-o'clock?"

"I'm late!" He screamed taking off down the lookout driveway.

"Bye! Nice talking to you." I said to myself turning towards my pup house I laid down on the bed letting the sent of my father drift me to sleep.

"Goodnight daddy." The last thing I heard before drifting off was.

"Goodnight Firefly."

Other POV

"Should we tell her?"

"No! No not a good Idea."

"I just watched her pour her heart out practically begging to be told."

"We can't let her know."

"She's part of us. She should know what's gonna happen to her! What about your parents? Wouldn't you have appreciated it better if they told you?"

"No!"

"You are a liar!"

"We agreed!"

"You did this to me and I feel like it is responsible to tell her!"

"We can't! What would you know who think if we told her?"

"It doesn't matter! She's not his!"

"I love her just as much as you do. Now is just not the time! Now let's go before were noticed!" I followed him of of the Lookouts property, into the woods, and up into the sky.


	43. Haunt

I woke in the middle of the night to a crash. My eyes jolted awake. I stood up and crept out of the red box I called home. I walked around the lookout and saw everyone asleep. I entered the lookout and saw a pile of treats on the floor. I walked up to the computer screen and spoke.

"Scan for intruders." This was part of a security system ryder had added to the Lookout after Chase's death. It took a piece of your DNA and used that to scan for intruders. If unknow DNA was found it would tell you where it was.

"No unknown DNA found!" The screen said in a robotic female voice.

"That's odd. Camera recordings for 12:42 till present time."

"No recording data found past 4:05 PM."

"Who all is in the building?"

"Scanning… Scan found 3 individuals."

"3? But only me and Ryder are in here… List of people present."

"Ryder in top bedroom. Firefly in downstairs TV room. Skye in downstairs TV room." My eyes went wide.

"Zoom in on downstairs TV room." It zoomed in and showed two red dots. One up against the TV and one directly behind the other dot.

"Identify!" The dot closest to the tv turned green.

"Firefly Marshall daughter of Marshall Ryder and Skyler Jackson." then the dot bind the first one glowed green.

"Skyler Jackson daughter of Jackson and Honey." I froze. According to this computer, my mother was right behind me. I slowly turned around and saw the pink dish I ate out of earlier.

"So that's what confused the computer." I turned back towards the screen and saw the second dot moving towards the door. I turned back around to see the door open and then close. I turned back to the screen to see the red dot sit just inside the door.

"Zoom on entrance one and do another DNA scan." The computer did another scan and this time two dots were at the door.

"Identify."

"Skyler Jackson daughter of Jackson and Honey. Marshall son of Flame and Ash." My eyes fell to the floor. No it couldn't be. Yes I knew my father was alive but my mother was dead.

"Papi watched her die! This can't be right there's gotta be something wrong! Scan for defects!"

"No defects found. System is operational."

"Status of Marshall and Skye."

"Deceased." I punched the floor.

"Then how are they standing right there?"

"Demand not understood."

"It's not them! There's no one there!"

"System offline." a dark voice from behind me said.

"System shutting down." The screen went black. I jolted around but there was no one there.

"Lights." I heard from somewhere in the room. The room went black.

"H-hello?" I asked looking around the dark room.

"Sleep." I heard the voice say. I instantly became tired.

"Who who's there?" I questioned almost falling over.

"Sleep." My eyes slowly closed as I felt the energy drain from my body. The last thing I heard was.

"I'm sorry." My eyes opened to light. I stood up and stretched. I was in the Lookout. The previous night's events were fresh in my mind.

"System online! Camera history 12:42-1:00 am."

"Data not found."

"System offline" ' _Was that really my parents and if so what were they doing here? Were they… ghosts? No there's no such thing as ghosts. Right?'_ I needed someone smart to help me out here.

"Hey Rocky." I said half heartedly walking up to where he was fixing Grits cruiser. He gave me a funny look.

"Something on your mind?" he asked

"Do you believe in ghosts?" He shook his head.

"No why?" I began to explain last night's events to him while he sat in front of me listening to what I said.

"...so right now I'm confused. It wasn't a technical detail else the computer would have picked it up but there's also no such thing as ghosts. What do you think?" he looked up at the ceiling deep in thought. Rocky was one of the smartest pups I knew. Only Ryder surpassed his knowledge.

"Have you considered sleepwalking?"

"Couldn't be the data from the computer is actually missing." He looked up at the sky, deep in thought.

"It's probably just a glitch in the system. I'll check it out later. Don't lose any sleep on it."

"Rocky do you think there is any chance of my parents being alive?" He froze as a dark look crossed his face.

"No!" He replied coldly.

"Are you okay Rocky?"

"Just fine." He said just a little too quickly.

"What's eatin' ya?" He sighed and went back to his work.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Then why did you bring it up?" Rocky glared at me and sighed.

"I've wondered before if maybe Chase or Marshall would come back. I did research upon research but it all came out dead. There was no real proof that ghosts existed. I believe in a heaven and a hell but no I don't think ghosts are real."

"What if they aren't dead?"


	44. Dead?

He looked over at me with a surprised and confused look.

"I saw Marshall in the woods one day. He told me not to tell anyone but I think I'm safe telling you." Rocky nodded.

"Me too. I see him everywhere. In the Lookout driveway speeding across the pavement in his red vehicle. Other times, he's tripping over the air and slamming into me as his warm body covers mine as we land tied together in some sort of puzzle. I see him swimming in the water or telling Skye he loves her. I watch as I try to avoid the water but he ends up spraying me anyhow. I do see him." I shook my head.

"No I mean for real."

"Firefly."

"Not just imagining their existence like I do with my mom. I actually touched him."

"Firefly."

"I held him and he left marks on the earth and if he's alive then maybe my mom is too?"

"Firefly! There gone. D.E.A.D. Dead. There is no way for them to be alive still. I watched them get buried. I felt for their pulse. They are dead. Now if you excuse me, I have a truck to fix." He turned away from me and went back to his project. I nodded and walked away.

' _I don't want my parents to be dead. I want to believe that they are alive. So what if Rocky said they aren't? If I choose to believe they are alive, then they are alive.'_

"Who am I kidding?" I said aloud. "Their dead and there's nothing I can do to bring them back."

"What if we're not dead though?" I heard in my head I turned around and saw no one.

"Hello?" I said looking back and forth.

"Why did you do that!?" I heard in a forced whisper.

"She's clearly ready!" I heard in a feminine whisper.

"No stop this!"

"We have to tell her now!"

"No we don't. All you did was tell her something in her head. For all she knows it could have been her imagination!"

"Except that she can't hear us because of the sound barrier."

"She can hear us!"

"No she can't!"

"Yes she can!"

"No she can't!"

"Yes she can!"

"No she can't!"

"Yes I can." I whispered as I felt 2 sets of eyes on me.

"Now look what you've done!" I heard the voice scream.

"I'm not the one who forgot to put up the barrier!"

"You can do it just as well as I can!"

"But I'm not the one who wanted it up now was I?"

"GRRRR"

"Well it's too late now might as well tell her."

"Fine but remember, it was your idea."

"Hello Firefly." I heard from behind me. I turned around as my purple eyes were met with pink.

"But you- you're the- with the-" Blackness

"Firefly?" I heard as my eyes slowly opened.

"Are you okay?" I looked up to see blue eyes.

"Dad?"

"And mom." I heard as I turned towards the owner of the voice. She had cream coloured fur pink eyes and the sweetest smile I'd ever seen.

"M-mom?" She smiled and nodded. I fainted again.

"No- Firefly? Comon' wake up." My eyes slowly opened again.

"Are you okay?" I nodded and rose to my feet.

"So you're my mom?" The female pup nodded. I sighed and looked at the ground.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." She replied happily. I lunged at her.

"Where have you been!? If you were alive why weren't you a part of my life? You know how hard it was to look at all the other pups playing with their moms and knowing that your mom will never be back!? You deserted me! Why? Was it worth it? You got to sit back and watch me struggle to deal with all the pain inside of me! I hate you!" I threw a punch at her muzzle as her eyes began to glow. Her pink irises overwhelmed the white and black until her whole eye was pink. She pushed me off of her and onto my back beside her. I felt her hot breath against my neck as her teeth dug into my collar. I suddenly felt the ground beneath me go missing as I was lifted into the air. The ground below became further and further away as we flew higher and higher until the spotted pup shaking his head at us became undefinable.

After a minute of flying I felt a jerk in my collar as I was thrown straight up. After suspending for a few moments at optimal height, I began to fall. I looked up at my mother but what I saw was no pup. In front of me, flew a golden dragon about the size of a great dane. Its head was pointing up as it showed off its fully extended wings which let the light of the sun behind it make it glow. The beast had white claws on its feet, fire spewing out of its mouth, and glowing pink eyes. I didn't scream. The dragon stopped breathing fire and looked at me its form becoming smaller and smaller as I fell toward earth.

I went through a cloud as darkness and condensation covered my body. I exited the cloud and right behind me the golden shape burst through, ripping the cloud to pieces with its wings. Its bright eyes met my purple ones. It flapped once, going up about a foot, before wrapping its body with its wings, diving at me, spinning like a bit on a drill. At the last second, it stopped spinning and caught me but my scruff. It kept diving though, going faster and faster, cleaning its eyes with its transparent eyelids. I looked down as the earth became closer and closer.

I squeezed my eyes shut as as voice entered my head.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you." I opened my eyes as the earth pulled the opposite direction from me I looked at the flying reptile as it smile ad at me. It tossed me up and I landed on its back, grabbing onto the edge where the wings connected with her body. She flew up and then dove back down in a mid-air backflip. She flew silently over Adventure Bay with the sound of flapping filling my ears. After a few moments, she turned and flew back to the Lookout. She landed softly on the pavement and I hopped down. Her scales turned to fur as she began to shrink in size. A quiver went up my spine as my mother, now a dog again, put a paw on my shoulder. I pulled her into an embrace.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry! I don't hate you, I love you."

"I love you too."

"Okay we're good. Now can we please get back on topic?" I looked over at Marshall who had an irritated look on his face.

"What topic?" I asked looking back and forth between my parents.

"Why don't you tell her Skye since you're the one who thought it was such a good idea to tell her of our existence."

"What is it?" I asked with worry as Skye closed her eyes and dropped her head. Her eyelids opened burning bright pink. She walked up to me and placed a single paw on my head. She smiled apologetically and slammed my head to the pavement.


	45. White

My eyes slowly opened as a ringing filled my ears. After a few moments the sounds of sirens were heard. I looked around, all I saw was white.

"Where am I?" I asked trying to figure out where I was.

"Don't worry. You're gonna be okay." I heard a kind voice say. I turned to where the voice came from but saw nothing but blank white space.

"Am I dead?"

"If you were, you'd have stopped bleeding by now." I nodded, hopping the person saw it.

"Ngh." I grunted as pain began to enter my head. I felt a jolt and then the sound of doors opening. I felt myself being lifted off the ground. I closed my eyes as the darkness greeted me with slumber.

Some time later, I opened my eyes again but the picture was no different. Nothing but white. I groaned and tried to sit up noticing my collar had been removed.

"No. You need to lie down. Rest is critical to healing." I heard an english voice say. I layed back down.

"Oh and you have a visitor."

"Really who?"

"Your saviour." I heard receding footsteps and then footsteps walking towards me.

"Hey." A familiar voice said.

"Doc says there's no life threatening injuries but they want to keep you here for examination." I nodded.

"Now, you wanna tell me what it is you were doing unconscious in the middle of my yard at 2 AM in the morning?" I thought for a minute but no memories came. My mind was as blank as my vision.

"I don't remember." I said worriedly.

"That's to be expected. Amnesia is usually a symptom of getting smashed in the head." I smiled at his choice of words.

"Do you remember your name?" I nodded. My name was something I knew.

"My name is Firefly." I said extending a paw.

"Colton." I felt a hand wrap around my paw and I shook it. I heard him chuckle.

"This is the first time I've ever talked to a blind person." My face dropped.

"I-I'm blind?"

"Oh, y-yeah you are."

"So, I'm always gonna be like this?" I questioned beginning to cry.

"Yeah." He whispered. I rolled over and dug my face into the pillow beneath me, screaming.

"NO! No-no-no-no-no!" I felt a hand on my back and I began to calm as he pet me I took a deep breath in and leaned into the touch.

"Colton?"

"Yeah?"

"Where am I?"

"New York City. You know it's odd, you showed up the same way I did."

"What do you mean? How did you 'show up'?"

"Six years ago, I was about eight, when I woke up in the middle of the yard, the very yard that you woke up in. I didn't know where I was but I felt a pair of hands on my back and a kind voice in my ear. Those people then adopted me and well, here I am today." I nodded.

"So, you were all alone?"

"Not exactly, I had a small dog snuggled up to me when I woke up. His name is Robert. He loves to tease and self-promote himself."

"What kinda dog is he?"

"He's a German Shepherd. I like to call him Robbie." I nodded.

"I wish I was a German Shepherd."

""They are a handsome breed but you're black with white spots. I've never seen that before."

"And I have purple eyes." I smiled.

"Yeah, I've been wondering about that. When most people go blind their eyes go a cloudy white your's are a mixed purple. It's not often that someone keeps their eyes colour when they go blind." I shrugged.

"I guess I'm special." He chuckled.

"You know you remind me of someone. A little bit like Robert but a lot more like… someone else."

"Who?"

"I don't know..." We sat in silence for a minute. Anyhow, doc says that when you feel up for it, a walk around the hospital would be helpful. I shook my head.

"I need to rest. Besides I can't see."

"Who said you'd be the one walking?" I felt his hands go under my body as he lifted me up off the bed. I snuggled into his chest for safety, as he pet my back and head. I closed my eyes, and hid my muzzle in his arms so I wouldn't be expected to see by people not knowing I was blind. After about 20 minutes of walking, I let out a yawn and let my muscles relax.

"Goodnight Firefly."

"Goodnight Blaze." I whispered out of habit before drifting off to sleep. I woke up on my bed again with the sound of someone breathing beside me. I stood up and called out.

"Hello? Is anyone there? I can hear you."

"Hey there." I heard a rich voice say.

"Who are you?"

"The names Robert but you can call me Robbie if you wish."

"Your Colton's pet?"

"Please don't use the word pet! I am a companion."

"Sorry. So where's Colton?" I asked lying back down.

"Went to get us food. You know he is right Firefly. Being a german shepherd isn't nearly as cool as being a Dally with a reversed color pattern."

"How did you- Were you sitting there this whole time."

"If you could see, you'd see a handsome devil nodding his head." I smiled.

"Oh is there someone else in the room?" I replied teasing. I heard him chuckle to my left to which I turned my head.

"The nurses here though, they are pretty fine! Well at least the ones that are the same species as us. But you know it's odd, I've never seen a patient that is prettier than the nurses, until today."

"Oh stop it! I do have a boyfriend!"

"I thought you had amnesia?"

"Well, I'm just guessing."

"I wouldn't be surprised if every boy on the block was trying to get you into bed." I felt heat rise to me face as the pup beside me burst into laughter.

"If only you could see your face right now!"

"I wish I could see yours." I said with a shrug.

"Sorry but you're here because of a head injury. I don't need you to be having a heart attack from lookin' at me." I chuckled.

"I'm sure you'd be very handsome."

"And you are very beautiful." I smiled.

"I hope Robbie wasn't chatting your ear off while I was away?"

"What? I would never do that." I heard him reply sarcastically. I smiled when darkness hit me like a brick. I collapsed on the bed as the sounds of panicked cries surrounded me.


	46. Sight

I looked around and saw white but the white turned into a blurred image which softened and became clear. In front of my sat a white great dane.

"Hello Firefly! Today is a good day for you. You have died." I stared at her horrifically.

"What?"

"Don't worry though, think of this like a metamorphosis stage. You are going to change and train into something so much more powerful than you'd believe. You are-" Her voice was suddenly cut short as a pain surged through me. White filled my eyes.

"It would appear that someone out there doesn't want you to die. I will see you again. But until then please remember-" She was cut off once more as blackness hit me yet again. I slowly opened my eyes to the sounds of beeping. I let out a moan as my headache began to overwhelm me. I opened my eyes and i found myself on a bed surrounded my white. I was still blind.

"Is anyone there?"

"Your up." Someone on my right said.

"Hey Robbie."

"You scared us there."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"Hey if you wanna scare me, you can scare me, but I think I need a little something to calm my nerves."

"Like what?" I tilted my head in confusion, as I felt movement on the bed.

"Like this." He whispered giving me a peck on the lips. I felt his warm breath in front of me as a smile crossed my face. I leaned forward and connected our lips again. I felt him chuckle into my mouth which made me kiss back more affectionately. I felt his tongue rub against mine as he deepened the kiss.

"I'm not intruding am I?" I jumped back and stared in the direction of the voice.

"It's not polite to spy." I said looking up.

"I wasn't spying." I looked to where Robbie was sitting and felt a whisper in my ear.

"We'll continue later." I smiled and nodded.

"Now that you're done spying, did you bring food?" I asked following Colton's footsteps with my head.

"Yes I brought you a burger and I brought Robert a tongue- I mean, tough steak."

"Really?" I heard Colton laugh.

"Here eat up." I felt something hit the bed, felt Robbie hop down, and heard Colton take a seat on my left.

"I'm actually not that hungry." I said looking down.

"I'm gonna take a wild guess here and say you're too embarrassed to ask for help." I nodded.

"I can't even eat alone how am I supposed to live if I can't even survive?"

"Incase you hadn't noticed, we're not really going anywhere." Colton said.

"You're stuck with us whether you like it or not!" Robbie said in agreement. I smiled as a smell filled my nose. I took a bite out of the object in front of me and let the taste of solid food overwhelm me when I heard a small scream.

"Firefly! You bit my finger off!" I spit the food in my mouth out as panic shot through me.

"I'm so sorry. I'll call the nurse. Robbie where is the button for that? What are you laughing about? This is not funny! Colton are you okay? Why are you laughing now? Would somebody please tell me what's going on!?" I turned back and forth from person to pup in confusion as they died of laughter.

"You didn't actually bite his finger off!" Robert managed to say through the gasps of breath.

"Sure! Pick on the disabled one why don't ya?" I said sarcastically which just fed there laughter.

"Do we need help in here?" I heard a someone say.

"Yeah do you have a cure for stupidity?" I asked motioning to the people beside me.

"Not that I know of." The lady said with a chuckle and walked off. Once they had calmed down, Colton fed me my burger and I was back to sleep soon after. My eyes opened to a grassy field that went on forever in every direction. When a pup walked up to me.

"Hello." I said trying not to scare them away. Although, I couldn't remember his name, something told me that he was my friend. I ran up to him and tackled one to the ground playfully. He rolled us over and I looked into his eyes, fully of joy and excitement. He touched the dip between my eyes with his nose as I felt something burn in my eyes. When he pulled away though his face began to droop as a dark, sadness covered his body like a cloak. He went from sitting on me to sitting in me. I sat up and went right through him.

"Hello?" I questioned walking through him a couple times. It was like I wasn't even there. It was as if he couldn't see or hear me. He began to cry and held something in his hand. A photo. A photo of me and him side-by-side kissing each other. I looked at him up and down and although he was familiar, he didn't seem to be mine. The dream began to fade as the field rushed passed me, dragging the pup with it and just before the dream ended, a name came to my mind.

"Blaze!" I shouted jerking up. I looked back and forth and saw an empty room. I saw a teenage boy and a dog walk in and stop. He leaned down and whispered something to his companion who nodded and trotted off. The boy moved to one side of the room and then back to the other. I stared at him confused at what he was doing. He walked to the end of my bed and held up three fingers.

"Three." I said.

"Four, two, five, one. Is there a point to all this?"

"You can see?" He whispered I nodded and then realized what he was saying.

"I can see? I can see!" I screamed leaping up and down on my bed spinning in circles, chasing my tail. As a nurse walked in with Robbie by her side. I jumped off the bed and tackled Robbie to the ground when a high pitched cry filled my ears. The nurse ran over to the heart monitor which I had disconnected from my body. The nurse turned the machine of as three other nurses came rushing in.

"It's okay go back to your work." The first nurse said relieving the others. The all left and went back to their jobs as the nurse check some things over and then sighed.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this but there's nothing I can do. But you are perfectly healthy."

"What? How?" The lady shrugged.

"I like to think that every now and again, the creator reaches down and touched someone whether they ask for it or not." I smiled.

"So I can be discharged?" She smiled and answered;

"I'll get the paperwork ready." She walked away as I turned to the other people in my room.

"So you must be Colton and Robbie?" They nodded. The had brown hair, tanned skin, and blue eyes. On his face sat three scar lines side by side, probably from the claws of an animal, that started on the top left part of his face and traveled down, diagonally towards the bottom right. I turned to Robbie and took in the white fur he was covered in from head to toe. He had white eyes with a single pupil sitting in the center; his irises were also white. His ears were floppy instead of straight, his snout was shorter than normal dogs his breed, and at the end of each of his four legs, sat a robotic foot." He really didn't look all that much like a german shepherd.

"Not quite what I expected for a couple of heros." I said meekly as Roberts head hit the floor.

"Hey, cheer up! I was only kidding." Colton leaned down and gave my head a rub.

"He's very self conscious. Try to lay off his looks." I nodded and walked over to the white pup.

"Hey, you are very handsome." He looked up and gave a fake smile. I kissed him when a voice channeled through my head.


	47. Forgotten

"Firefly!? What are you doing?" I turned and saw a black and white dally sitting there with horror in his eyes.

"Who are you?" Robert said as the other dog approached him.

"Has this bastard been bothering you?" He asked pinning Robbie up against the wall.

"Do you know this guy?" the shepherd asked looking at me in confusion.

"Tell him Firefly." I looked at the floor deep in thought, trying to find some remembrance of him in my mind. I looked up.

"You, look familiar but other than that, I don't know you."

"Not know me? Not know me! How could you not know me."

"Listen- whatever your name is- Firefly here has amnesia. She doesn't remember anything… at all!"

"How could you forget me!?" He screamed dropping Robbie and approaching me.

"You're the love of my life! My shooting star. My little ' _Spark'_! How could you forget me? I'm the one who holds you at night. The one that loves you. Who protects you when you're in danger, and who gives you a shoulder when you need to cry. I've been up for 3 days looking for you! How could you forget the meaning of the name Blaze? How?"

"Blaze?" He nodded. I thought for a minute when it hit me.

"I still have no clue who you are..." he sighed.

"Wait, if she's really all you said she is, then where have you been for the last half a week?" I nodded and turned to the dally with a questioning look.

"I don't live in New York, I live in adventure bay with Firefly and Rocky and Rubble. Rubble, You have to remember Rubble. You're Papi! You remember him?" I thought for a minute as a breed came into my head.

"Is he an English Bulldog?" Blaze nodded.

"Yes he adopted you but you father's name is Marshall and you're mother's name is Skye."

"Skye? That name means something. Wait, she was adopted?" Colton asked.

"Her mom died during childbirth and her dad suicided."

"Apparently I have a sad life." I joked.

"No, you have a happy life. You live in a big tower with an owner named Ryder."

"I'm not a pet, but a companion."

"Yeah! My companion. Please you have to remember." I just sat there looking at the ground trying with everything in my body to remember.

"Firefly?" I raised my head and shook it sadly.

"I'm sorry but I just don't know." He nodded as tears entered his eyes. He stepped towards me and gave me a warm kiss on my lips. He stepped back and walked away.

"Blaze?" He turned towards me.

"I'll be back with everyone else. Maybe they can help you remember." He turned to leave again.

"Blaze?"

"What is it Firefly?"

"Come here." He sighed and rolled his eyes but walked up to me all the same.

"What do you want?"

"I-I remember!" I connected our lips again, this time having the kiss deepen as I pushed my tongue into his mouth. I watched as his eyes closed causing me to close mine. I felt his paws touch my chest as he pushed me to the ground. I wrapped my legs around his body pulling his body closer to mine letting his warmth overwhelm me. He broke for air and began to lay kisses along my neck until he found a spot of his choosing and clapped his canines down, drawing a small amount of blood. I groaned in pain mixed with pleasure. He liked the spot a couple times before moving his head up and connecting our lips again. I rolled us over when a human voice entered my ears.

"We're still in the room. Do you guys want some privacy?" I turned to the young boy and white pup, my face heating up.

"Oh, uh, no. Sorry." I said getting off of Blaze when I felt two paws on my back pulling me back down. I looked back down and felt a tongue licking at my lips. I smiled and opened my mouth letting him in again, continuing our makeout session. I placed my back paw on his semi-erect member when I heard Rob clear his throat.

"Still here." I tried to pull away as Blaze rolled us over kissing me harder. I shook my head free of his lips while he laid likes up my throat.

"B-blaze?" I said with a chuckle.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"There's people still here."

"They offered to leave." I shook my head.

"Blaze." He lifted his head and gave me a pouty look. I rolled my eyes and pushed him off of me. I sat up and was suddenly knocked to the floor again. I opened my eyes to a English Bulldogs squeezing the life out of me.

"Firefly! Don't ever leave me again! You hear!?"

"I'm okay Papi." He nodded and let me go. I sat up and smiled at everyone in the room. My whole team was there. I went to thank them when all at once I felt my throat tighten, as if someone was choking me. I grappbed at my throat trying to take in air. But it was no use.

"She's choking!" Blaze said running up to me when he was suddenly pushed to the wall by some invisible force. His feet sat 2 feet off the ground grabbing at his throat, being pinned to the wall.

"Help!" He gasped as everyone else. Ran to either me or Blaze.

"Blockage!" I heard a voice say as the room became filled with an electric-blue semi-transparent dome. Rubble smashed into it but he just bounced off it as if it were a trampoline. My vision began to blur. I was gonna die. At least it was a good life, filled with love and a lot of death. But I would do it no different I smiled at my mate as I lost the feeling in my legs. This was it.

 _3 days earlier…_

 _Other POV_

"Where did she go?" I asked.

"I don't know, that doesn't usually happen when you smash someone's head into the pavement!"

"Did she teleport?"

"She's never died before. So her powers wouldn't be activated… would they?" I thought about it for a moment.

"Maybe she died during childbirth. It was long and neither of us really knew about what we had."

"It's possible but if she has received them then we need to find her! Fast!"

"How are we supposed to do that?"

"Was she wearing her collar?"

"Yes."

"Then we can track that."

"To the computer!"

Some time later.

"So she's in New York?"

"Yes and we need to find her before they do."

Rocky POV

I looked up from my truck as the Lookout doors flew open and a roar was heard. I tilted my head and went to investigate when I began to feel tired. My feet began to drag while my eyes just kept getting heavier and heavier. I collapsed on the ground, struggling to catch my breath. I passed out.

 **AN So we have Blaze and Firefly being choked to death but by who? And why is Rocky struggling to breathe? Let's find out shall we?**


	48. Reunited

**Colton POV**

Firefly was dropped to the ground as a dent was put into the hospital wall. A roar filled the room as two flashes appeared, one near Blaze and one near the broken wall. The dome diminished until it was completely gone as our heroes came into view. One was a dalmation with a white coat and black spots and the other a cream-colored cockapoo. Everyone around me

He didn't mean much to me but the second one meant something. I thought deep and hard about where I had seen the cream-colored cockapoo before. Like a flower opening to the sun, bit by bit, my history began to open up to me. Like a ferris wheel, old memories went around and around my head over and over again. I collapsed to my knees. Was my history really that painful? I felt nuzzling and looked up to see a white face looking at me curiously.

"I'm okay Robbert."

"You sure? Cause it ain't normal for people to randomly fall to the floor."

"I'm fine. Hey buddy. Does the name Skye mean anything to you?"

"Can't say that it does. Why?"

"What about the name Robin?"

"Other than the fact that it sounds kinda like Robert, no."

"Robin, Robert? Colton, Cole? Cole, Colton? Skyler, Robin, Robert? Robin..." I stood up and walked over to the group that was going crazy over the new pups in the room.

"Excuse me, Sorry. Pardon me. Skye?" The cockapoo smiled and turned to me. She froze.

"Christopher Nolan?" She asked with an overwhelmed look on her face.

"Most people call me Colton but you can just call me Cole." She leapt at me and knocked me to the ground.

"It's you! Its really you! How did you get here?"

 _Flashback_

I watched as my only friend was smashed to the ground. But she was so much more than my friend. She was my mom.

"MOM!" I screamed as her eyes slowly closed. When I felt a smack on the back of my head. I woke up sometime later wearing nothing. I was tied to the tree as usual as pain from my head began to throb. I began to feel a pain all over as I noticed a row of blades next to me.

"Yeah. You're gonna feel pain for a little while. But I gotta say you were tight. Tighter than most of the girls I've done." I looked up to see my captor looking me over.

"Rape?"

"Yes. You need to understand that I only punished you because I love you. I don't want you running off anymore. Okay?" I nodded.

"Now, you found your voice I hear? How do I feel about talking?"

"Talking is for the authority, and silence if for the young."

"Good. And what would happen if you talked without permission?"

"K-knife." I stuttered trying to get free of my bonds as fear traveled up my spine.

"Thats right. Now you probably said at least ten words that you weren't asked to say so that's like ten blades."

"Please! I'm sorry!" I begged, pulling at my ropes.

"11, 12, 13! Anything else?" I shook my head.

"Good. Now feel free to say whatever you want during the procedure. Number 1." He lifted a blade;

"One, two,-" and stabbed it into my thigh. I screamed.

"Did that hurt?" I nodded.

"Good." He snatched the next blade quickly and thrust it into my right arm. I cried out in pain moving my head back and forth

"Two." You can imagine the pain I was in. It's not normal for an eight year-old boy to get stabbed with a set of knives.

"Three." He said lifting the knife up looking at it glistening in the moonlight. He stabbed it slowly into my left hand and then stabbed it into the tree above my head, my hand hanging painfully. I grunted in pain as tears fell down my face.

"Please. Can't you hear me?" I whispered as a cruel smile spread across his face.

"Four." He said putting a paw on my forehead and pushed me to the tree. He lifted a smaller blade and stabbed it through my ear. I whimpered.

"Five." He opened my mouth and pushed a long blade through one cheek and out my other one. I bit down on the metal as he extended his claws and inserted them into the left part of my forehead, he pulled them down my face and stabbed through my eyelids, blinding me in both of my eyes.

"Six." He picked up a second blade and lifted up a blunt blade.

"Seven." I felt a paw on my right wrist as he pushed it against the tree. I felt a pain in my hand as he stuck his blade through my hand and into the tree. My fingers curled around the cool knife as it became white with my blood.

"8-9-10-11-12-13." He said as he stabbed a blade into my stomach several times.

"Skye!" I screamed curling into a fetal position crying out in immense pain. I felt him begin to remove the knives from my body. My breathing became heavy once all of the foreign objects were removed.

"You can sit here and think about why you're in the state you're in." The pain began to leave as he walked away. My head hit my chest as darkness hit me. I opened my eyes and saw a bright light. A white dog approached me.

"What are YOU doing HERE? This place is for dogs with triantle powers. You are not a K9! How did you receive these powers?"

"I don't know. How did I get here?"

"The only way to get here is if you die and contain the powers of a triantle. But only a dog can be a triantle. Since it is only sexually and genetically transmitted. Unless a young boy like yourself enjoys being perverted with dogs."

"Actually. Yeah. He raped and I just- It's not my fault. I- he-" I collapsed in tears. Where was my Skye? Why didn't she protect me? I needed her. Where was she?

"Would you like to continue on this path, in due time you will come to enjoy this life." I shook my head.

"I just want to see her again." The dane nodded.

"You will be alive until you see her. You will have 30 seconds before you'll die again. You'll teleport and generate a healthy body somewhere else in the world. Although you will have earned your powers, you won't remember any of this. You won't be alone though, you'll have a friend. His name is Robin."

End of Flashback


	49. Power Surges

**Skye POV**

"She touched my head and my eyes opened to you. All I could think to say was;"

"My real name is Christopher Nolan." I finished as Colton nodded.

"I then woke up with Robert snuggled into my chest. I couldn't remember what to name him but Robert just seemed to fit."

"Wait! You're telling me that that's my Robin?" I asked. Colton nodded. I turned and walked up to the bright white furred dog in the room. He backed up slowly as I approached him.

"Robin?" He shook his head.

"No my name is Robert. -ert. As in Bert and Ernie." I reached up and put my paw on his forehead between his eyes. I closed my eyes and concentrated, causing my paw to glow gold.

His eyes turned fully white as tears came to his eyes. I removed my paw and he looked at me confused.

"You're really my mom?" I nodded while he just shook his head.

"No, you… you can't be. You- your a cockapoo, I'm a bigger breed than you are. I-I-I- Just- Can we just- I need."

"What do you need? A dna test? Or are you just gonna accept that I am who I say I am."

"I just met you. How can I trust you? And your mate, he's a dalmatian. You two can't breed me."

"Marshall's not your dad."

"Your father's name was Drazel. A purebred German Shepherd."

"I want a DNA scan."

"Sure." I said as I a nurse walked in. We all turned towards her as she asked;

"Does anyone need a DNA scan?" I looked over to Robert and smiled a knowing smile. He went to protest but ended up just shaking his head.

"Yes. Between me and her." Robert said pointing between me and him. The test came back and just as I knew, they confirmed that he was in fact my son.

"You're my mom." I nodded.

"And you're my son. I have so much to tell you. So much to ask. I didn't even know you were alive. How did you get here? Does this mean you're a triantle too? Cool! We'll have to do testing. And I need to train you! And-"

 **Firefly POV**

I watched my mom and son talk together when a realization dawned upon me.

"Wait! So… he's my brother?" Skye shrugged and nodded I guess so. I smiled.

"I have a brother. EW!" I shouted as a thought entered my head.

"I'm not that gross." Robert said with a laugh.

"No it's just that we- With the mouth- and the tongues- and lips and just… BLAG!" He looked at me for a second confused and then realization covered his face.

"Ew! I kissed my sister!?" Everyone's eyes went wide. As we began to rub our tongues against our bodies filling our mouths with fur. Robert jumped to a glass of water sitting on the night stand while I ran to Blaze tackling him to the floor, kissing him desperately, as the 5 other pups howled in delight and laughter. Blaze pulled away breathing heavily as i licked his chest rubbing my tongue up and down, trying to forget the taste of Robert, as Blaze breathed beneath me.

"Maybe we could find another place?" I looked down as a nurse walked in.

"You are discharged." I smiled and hopped off of Blaze, heading towards my collar.

"So where do we go now?" Skye smiled at Rocky's question.

"Oh I have an idea." She walked up to Everest and placed a paw on her head in the same way she had done with Robert. Skye closed her eyes as did the husky in front of her. Everest began to glow ice-blue, and Skye a bright gold. She removed her paw and Everest passed out.

She then walked up to Rocky and touched him between the eyes. His body began to glow green at first but then black. Skye's gold soon faded into a pink but Rocky's black remained. He stared at her as his eyes glowed green. Rocky closed his eyes and smiled turning a bright green. Skye began to glow again but only for a minute as she turned pink again. Rocky turned black and removed Skye's paw from his face. He looked at her with tears in his eyes. He sighed and walked out of the room quickly. Next she walked up to Rubble. She did Rubble who glowed yellow, and then collapsed to the floor.

"Now sit very still, this won't hurt a bit." Skye reassured.

"Why didn't you say that to them?" I asked my mom as she lifted her paw.

"Because it did hurt them. I forced them to harness powers that all creatures have. But without a triantle, the likelihood of you activating them is- impossible. It usually causes pain in order to obtain the powers of a triantle."

"So why would I powers?" Robert asked.

"Because my DNA is altered allowing me to obtain these powers. Both of you also have that extra strand of DNA. So I'll have to do is wake them up. With the other two, I had to add it into their DNA."

"So that's why Uncle Rocky was crying?"

"With the powers comes physical healing and memory. No emotional healing though. So when I tried to scan him some shameful memories came up. Rocky however, already had powers which is why he didn't pass out."

"Wait? Where did he get his powers?"

"Lets move along shall we? I'm about to regurgitate every memory you've ever had. You ready?" Robert nodded and Skye put her paw on his head in turn. A blinding light emitted from their body's as silver mixed with gold filled the room. I blinked a couple times and opened my eyes as light swelled around me like water. After a few moments, the light died away and all that was left was the white eyes of Robert staring into the eyes of Skye. She smiled and Robert smiled back. Skye turned towards me and let out a happy sigh.

"Firefly come here." She turned around and walked up to Blaze putting her paw on his head. I saw pink travel from her chest, through her arm and into her paw where it stopped at Blaze's head. It began to turn red and then flowed all over his body. She leaned in and whispered something in his ear. He walked towards me and placed a paw on my head, the same way Skye did.

White surrounded me as I entered my mind. I opened my eyes and in front of me sat Blaze. A screen appeared and my life began to flash through at an incredible speed. I sat watching as memories fly past. Not daring to look away I pick up on certain memories like when I met Blaze, our first kiss, they day we mated. I force myself to look at my mate. He just sit there staring at the screen smiling a small smile. He then begins to frown. I stare back at the screen as it slowed down and stopped at me and Robert kissing. After a couple seconds, it sped up and then blacked out. Blaze nodded and vanished from sight.

"Blaze I'm sorry." I said as my real vision regenerated and I entered the real world.

"You know how she said that it would hurt? Doing you is what hurt me." I grabbed his paw, which still sat on my head, and pulled it down. I kissed him. A real in-love kiss. I feel his paws wrap around me as I take a deep breath in through my nose. I broke the kiss and led him to the bathroom.


	50. OneEight

**AN I'd like to apologize for the late update. I like to update every day in order to make it easier to remember what happened in the last chapter. Excluding school breaks, and weekends, due to the fact I'm not usually at my computer. Writers block, however, doesn't give two hoots about your schedule hence the late update. I apologize and enjoy chapter three.**

I pushed him in and closed the door behind me. I turned around to be met with lips. My back was slammed against the door as Blaze pushed on my mouth, shoving his tongue in without question. I wrapped my front legs around his neck and locked my back once around his waists, as he licked the insides of my mouth. He eventually broke for air as I began kissing his face.

"I. Love. You." He whispered between breaths. I flipped us over and began to kiss down his neck laying slow licks upon his chest. I laid a light kiss on his stomach, feeling him shudder at the feeling. I rubbed my canines lightly on his chest in a downward motion, and then licked my way back up as he let out a moan of approval. I began to kiss his neck again, rubbing my canines on kiss loosely on his skin as I found a spot I liked. I bit down on the spot as his chest left the ground. His teeth gritted in my ear as blood was drawn from his white neck. I rubbed his chest with my head apologetically.

"I love you too." I felt him push me off of him and then stood up on his back legs. I followed lead and stood up leaning on him as he leaned on me. We connected our lips again and he began to walk forwards forcing me back, until I hit a wall. He tilted his head and drew my tongue out of its hold and into his mouth. He broke the kiss for air and placed his two paws on the wall beside my head. I began to kiss his neck again when I felt a paw pushing on my shoulder. Not being accustomed to standing on my back legs, I quickly lost my balance against the slippery tile. I slid down as I obtained the sitting position, with Bazes erect, semi-exposed member sitting in front of me. I look up to an awkward, expecting face. I smiled and gave the pink tip a small kiss as Blaze let out a small moan.

"F-F-Fi-Fi- Spark!" It was a name that he rarely called me. A name that sent me into an unknown high. And this was no different. I pulled his long shaft out of its sheath and took in his full length.

 **Blaze POV**

I felt her lips surround my member, sending me to cloud nine. I felt her tongue rub my underside and give the tip a flick. I began to move back and forth sliding in and out of her mouth as she held my waist with her paws. I placed the top of my head against the wall for balance and put both of my paws on the back of her head. I picked up pace and began thrusting into her as fast as I could as I began to reach my limit. With one last thrust, I came, pushing her into me with my paws, shoving my full erection into her mouth. I felt her quiver as my seed spread into her mouth. I began to rub the back of her head and I looked down. Her muzzle was scrunched up against my navel. Gosh she looked cute! I release the tension from the back of her head and she pulled back, breathing heavily.

"B-blaze?" I hopped down from my position and nuzzled into her muzzle. I felt her nose rub against my chest as her hot breath made my fur stick up as a chill traveled up my body.

"I'm tired." I heard her whisper. I nodded and gave her a quick lick on the top of her head. I laid down and she followed my lead. I pulled her closer to me as my eyes slowly closed. After a few moments, my eyes opened. I couldn't sleep. I looked at the black and white pup sound asleep below me. I smiled and began to pet her head. She smiled in her sleep.

"Having fun?" I jumped and turned towards Skye.

"How did you get in here?" She shrugged.

"I walked through the wall. It happens."

"But I- and you… How-How long were you sitting there exactly?" She shrugged.

"Long enough. And apparently you're long enough too." I turned red.

"Please explain what you're doing here or just go away." She nodded.

"Rocky!"

"SHHH." I hissed making sure Firefly stayed asleep. A part of the door glowed pink and then began to curl back like metal, making a hole in the center, as the edge of the wood glowed pink. The gray pup hopped through the hole and the wood went back into place.

"Do you remember what I told you?" He nodded and touched me. I began to glow red and Firefly purple. I began to feel tired and closed my eyes.

 **Firefly POV**

My eyes opened and I let out a yawn. I felt warmth next to me and snuggled into the white body next to mine.

"You're up." the voice echoed from his chest. I smiled and nodded.

"Do you have any idea where you are?" I lifted my head and looked around. I was sitting in a field of grass only the piece of land that me and Blaze sat on, was levitating above the ground and was completely transparent unless you looked directly at it. I looked around and saw other pieces of land floating nearby. I stood up and the land began to decent. I looked around us and noticed the states of the other masses. One was covered in ice, while one had lava, and another was just clouds but once we were under neathe one, it became invisible. Baze stood up and we both began to walk towards the edge.

"What is happening?" I huffed in frustration, we hadn't gotten any closer to the edge it was as if the land moved in perfect sync with our movements. I looked down and began to walk. The land moved too. It looked as if I was walking but I wasn't really going anywhere. I began to run, but it was the same. The faster I went the quicker it responded. It was like I was on a treadmill but no matter what I did, it kept the same speed as me. I stopped and turned back to Blaze. He was on a his own piece of land but it was connected to mine by a chain. I walked in his direction and his land slowly came back to mine. Until they both inter twined and became one. I smiled and hugged him.

"I don't have a clue where we are." Our small piece of land eventually hit the main piece and then warped into it, leaving us alone. I looked up and saw nothing but sky.

"Hi." A voice said as a husky walked up to us.

"How are you?" I smiled.

"I'm fine Everest how are you?"

"Firefly, do you know how long you've been asleep for?" Blaze asked looking at me funny. I shook my head.

"A couple hours?"

"Try a couple of months."

"A COUPLE OF MONTHS! How many is a couple?"

"Oh not that many." Everest said shrugging off my question.

"Blaze, How many?" He sighed and whispered.

"One-"

"Well thats not alot I guess." I shrugged a little sad that I had missed that time but relieved it wasn't too long of a time.

"-Eight." Blaze finished. I stared at him mortified.

"One. Eight?" I whispered receiving a nod.

"I WAS ASLEEP FOR 18 MONTHS!?" I screamed I was in panic, I needed that time back.

"I'm so sorry Blaze. I should have been there for you. You probably got a new girl, after all it was a year and a half. It's fine but I'd like to meet her. I promise I won't kill her. Well I don't promise that but still. I-I'm sorry."

"Firefly, you have nothing to be sorry for. I love you. Every day I did two things; I trained, and sat next to you. I ate next to you, slept next to you, I… cried next to you. I love you more than anything in the world. I may have driven myself mad if you hadn't woken up earlier." I smiled and wrapped my front legs around his neck in an embrace.

"So what have I missed?" I asked pulling away from Blaze.

"Sex. I want sex. It's been a year and a half and I need it now." I shook my head at my mate as he tackled me to the ground kissing my body.

"Blaze please." I said with a giggle as he rubbed my stomach with the tip of his erection.

"Blaze please." He mocked.

"Everest is still here." I said forcing back my laughter.

"I don't care. I'll let the whole world know. You want me to tell the whole world?"

"What? No- Blaze."

"Well since you insisted. HELLO? YEAH. I'M HAVING SEX WITH MY GIRLFRIEND."

"Blaze!"

"MATIN' MATIN' MATIN' IT IS ABOUT TO GET REAL PEOPLE."

"Could you shut up?"

"GONNA SHOVE MY MEMBER INTO HER TIGHT LITTLE-" I cut him off connecting our mouths.

"Okay but I still care!" I heard Everest say beside me.

"Deploy orb." Blaze said glowing red. I looked around and found myself on a floating piece of land again AKA and orb. I felt his lips touch mine greedily. I laughed into his mouth thinking about the things that he was gonna do to me.


	51. Fear

I felt his paw touch my flower, rubbing it softly, as I let out a long moan closing my eyes. He began to kiss his way down my body, leaving nips everywhere, until he laid a kiss in the middle of my navel.

"B-blaze?" I breathed out looking down at his fully red eyes. He laid placed his tongue on my inner thigh and licked his way down until the tip of his tongue had touched the crease between my special-spot and thigh. He blew on my parts sending quivers up my body.

"Firefly?" I grabbed his ears and shoved him into my crotch letting out a cry as his tongue was shoved into my canal. I felt his tongue move around as I breathed heavily. He shook free of his bonds and leapt on top of me poking his erect member at me. He laid one last kiss on my forehead. And then shoved his member in as his front paws touched my back thighs. I wrapped my front baws around his back as he pounded his body into me I laughed in pleasure as my back legs sat limply in the air being held up by his paws. He connected our lips, shoving his wetness into my mouth. He broke the kiss to howl as he released into me, shoving his knot into my. I howled, extending my legs to their full length as my insides exploded with juices. I huffed as he licked along my neck.

"Are you happy now?" I asked looking at Blaze. He smiled and tried to stand up.

"Were a little stuck." He said looking at me embarrassed. I shrugged.

"I love you just the way you are." He dozed off but I remained wide awake. I was terrified of sleeping. I didn't want to be pushed into another state of endless sleep. I laid perfectly till for hours only letting my eyes move. After an eternity, Blaze's eyes slowly opened and his smile grew.

"This is probably the first time you've ever woken up before me." I smiled and nodded awkwardly. I stood up and our land began to descend as I was hit with Deja Vu.

"Blaze, I have to tell you something."

"What's up pup?"

"I'm exhausted."

"If you need to sleep longer, I'd be happy to go back up with you. I like drifting of next to you." I shook my head.

"No. I'm fine." He glanced at me suspiciously.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I looked away.

"Your face is hot. Please... don't lie to me."

"I'm scared..."

"Hey, you can tell me anything. If it's a secret you need then I'm a safe. If you need a protector, I'll be your shield. A shoulder to cry on, a voice to lie. I'm not gonna get angry. I will remain calm and collected."

"It's not you I'm scared of."

"Who? Who hurt you!? I promise you, when I find them-"

"No. I'm afraid to sleep." I whispered. He tilted his head in confusion and worry.

"Why?"

"I don't want to not wake-up again. I want to live my life. To have pups and to run around with my mate. I just want to know that I'm going wake up again."

"Firefly. That was a one time thing. I promise you, nothing is going to happen to you."

"But you don't know that. You can't prove that!"

"Firefly listen to me. You will wake up here watch this." His paw went to my head glowing a blue.

"No don't touch me! How can you know? Huh, How?"

"Firefly. I do not wish to discuss that with you right now."

"You don't wish to- Okay. Well maybe I don't wish to be your mate anymore."

"Firefly please don't play with something you don't understand."

"Well how bout you make me understand."

"Firefly."

"Cause at this moment, you're about to became a very lonely pup."

"Firefly listen-"

"No, I will not listen!"

"WOULD YOU JUST LISTEN TO ME EVEREST!" My face went blank with rage.

"Did you just call me Everest?"

"Firefly I think that we should-"

"Did you call me Everest?"

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Please just tell me."

"You died. He killed you. I couldn't save you. You died in my arms. They blamed me all except for Everest. I told you not to but you needed to save them."

"Blaze. You're not making any sense." He walked up to me and touched me between the eyes. I entered his brain but instead of a screen, I sat in a field watching another one of me sleep with another Blaze.

My alter's eyes opened and snuggled into Blaze's alternate. She smiled and stood up as did Blaze.

"I love you Blaze."

"I love you too Firefly." I was suddenly surrounded with black as the green field turned to black stone. I heard a roar was heard from above. I looked up and saw a huge brown dragon charging at a smaller red and purple dragon. The red one breathed a red fire at the brown dragon and the purple one flew underneath and punched it in the throat. The brown one cried in pain and grabbed the red dragon throwing him to the floor. He landed with a thud and didn't move. The purple one cried out as the brown one dove for the red a large shard of stone in hand. The purple dragon dove past the brown and stood over the red. The dragon bellow opened its eyes and looked up as the purple dragon recieved the large, sharp piece of stone through it's chest. It smiled apologetically and collapsed on the red. Several other dragons began to attack the brown dragon, hitting it with lightning, ice, shards of titanium, and a bright beam of burning yellow. It cried in pain as pink began to erupt from his chest, pulling his ribcage apart. I blew out a blaze of fire but it was quickly redirected and thrown back at him. It cried out and vanished into a cloud of green.

"NO!" The red dragon cried out holding the purple one. A black dragon landed next to the purple and placed a claw on her corpse. The purple began to warp off of her as she shrunk and turned to a pup. The black dragon became surrounded by green and turned to a pup as well. There was pink, blue, yellow, white, red, silver and black as the small fleet of dragons turned into a pack of canines. I recognized them as Rocky, Skye, Marshall, Grit, Everest, Blaze, and Robert. There was also some fox sitting within the group. I turned to the blood covered pup and realized I was looking at me. My paw automatically went to my chest rubbing at ot uncomfortably. I see Blaze disappear and so does the scene. It opens up to me and Blaze playing with each other in that green field. I see the Blaze from the first scene run up and pin the second Blaze putting him into a deep sleep with a glowing paw. He touches Firefly and she also collapses. He touches a piece on his collar and vanishes. The real Blaze sitting next to me touched my head and we both re-entered the real world.

"You were sleeping because it took 18 months for the space time continuum to catch up You did die but I saved you. You're alive because of me." I shook my head.

"So we were in a war, I died, you teleported into a time where I existed, Kidnapped me, and I wake up a year and a half later." He nodded.

"I love you too much to watch you die. Even if it meant breaking the rules." I smiled and gave him a hug.

"So where is everyone else?" He shrugged.

"They blamed me for your death and then executed my role in the group. I took off with you and have remained in hiding ever since. Only Everest stuck by me all these years."

"So I turn into a dragon?" He shrugged and nodded.

"You don't know how too but I'm gonna train you."

"Train who in what?" I turned and saw Everest happily sitting there happily.

"I am going to train Firefly in the art of a triantle."

"Well you'd better do it quick. You have about one week."

"One week until what?" I asked curious, looking between Blaze and Everest.

"Until he attacks. Rocky has been studying the interdimensional travel and he plans on entering our system in less than ten days. He wants you."

"Why would he want me?"

"Because you're the Ultra."


	52. Together

**I'm sorry for the delayed updates. I've been working on another book, that will be released once finished, and I kinda forgot about this one. Anyway, enjoy chapter 52 of Pain, Pleasure, and Pups.**

"Ultra? What do you mean Ultra?"

"You contain the powers of every triantle. You have the ability to learn new elements. In a heartbeat. Once you've mastered your core element, you can master anything you want with almost no training at all. You'd probably only be able to be beaten by a clone. They are able to take the power used on them. Reverse their effect, and then send them back to there owners. In this way it is the opposite of there element, being hit with this is a very painful experience." I nodded.

"So he wants me for my powers?" Blaze nodded.

"He's the dragon of deception and would have no problem warping your mind to obey his every order. However, it takes time and can not be done in the middle of war."

"Train me." And so the week passed like nothing until the morning of the day came.

"We're gonna need help." Blaze said, giving my chest a nuzzle. I nodded, understanding what he meant.

"It will be nice to see them again." Blaze nodded in agreement giving me a hug. I rubbed my head along the bottom of his jaw, my ears folded back, me eyes closed, preventing the loose hairs from his body getting into them.

"If were gonna get to them in time I think we have to leave now." I nodded, but continued to snuggle with my mate, Feeling his soft fur against my body, pulling me into a state of lustful sleepiness.

"Firefly?" I 'hmmed', loving the feeling his throat made against my muzzle when he spoke, my ears moved from their hiding spot behind my head and into an attentive form.

"Yes?" I chirped innocently.

"We need to go." He said earnestly trying to ignore my immediate need.

"I want you though." He shook his head.

"We need to go." I sighed and quivered, standing up and picturing my dragon form in my head. My eyes opened and I lept off the ground, flapping my wings, my mate behind me. I stopped and turned around waiting for him to catch up. He flew past me and led the way to the base of the other pups. I flew, feeling the air rush against my face, my wings flapping ever so naturally. I smiled.

We arrived at the small house and landed silently in front, transforming back into pups. Blaze glanced over at me and began to walk forwards.

I touched his chest. "Please let me go first."

He nodded and let me take the lead. Crawling up the porch certain memories began to come back to me when all at once the door opened and several pups walked out, talking to each other. They froze and stared at me, not believing their eyes.

"W-what's up, pups?" I tried to sound casual.

"Firefly!" They all screamed running at me, tackling me to the ground.

"Where have you been!?"

"How are you alive?"

"I missed you!"

"I think Blaze bwought hew back..."

"How are you?"

"Are you okay?"

Blaze then cleared his throat. Everything went silent for a moment as one pup looked at another. Marshall hopped down, walked up to Blaze and smiled, placing a paw on his shoulder. "It looks as though I was right." Blaze smiled and nodded, turning to the others.

"Blaze!" they all yelled out happily.

"Thank you for bringing her back home!"

"How have you been?"

"We searched high and low for you."

"Whewe have you been, dude?"

"It's good to see you again!"

"Okay- okay let's give Blaze some space." they all backed up.

"He's here." Everyone's face went serious a flash of lightning was heard from above when a white fox came up behind me.

"I don't believe you'd remember who I am. The name's Colton but please call me Cole… This is my canine and my triantle form. I don't turn into a dragon." I smiled.

"It's good to see you again Cole." He nodded and turned invisible. Beginning at his head, and traveling down to his tail before he was unseeable. I looked around and everyone was turning into there triante form, a dragon.

Everest was an ice blue dragon with white eyes, transparent claws, and a white underbelly, master of the ice element.

Marshall turned into an electric blue dragon with white scars across his body, and yellow eyes. The master of lightning.

Grit turned a deep yellow, with a pale-yellow under belly, black claws, and teeth as well as a row of spikes leading down his back. He opened his wings and at the tip sat a single claw.

Rocky turned black, a dark colourless black. His skin hung of his back like a robe, and you could see all the bones on the underside of his body. In his chest, his organs glowed a deep, dark green, his eyes were the same green.

Robert turned a dark metal colour, around his whole body he had scales, sharp as blades and cool as ice. He looked at me with transparent eyes that held darkness.

Blaze turned his red, skye her pink, and me my purple. The sky broke open and a dark brown dragon covered with different colored scars across his body. I grinned and growled, the war had begun. Jumping up, I opened my wings, flying up to our opponent, my family was right behind me. I let out a cry, beginning to harness my new learned powers. My natural ability was to control the air around me. Whether it be throwing gusts of wind here and there, or focusing in order to make the atmosphere solid, lifting an object or making someone stay in place. Blaze had also taught me fire. A plan quickly entered my mind, sent by Rocky to everyone. He knew how to beat it but we needed to distract him. I nodded and began my descent, this was gonna be fun!


	53. Last Breath

I threw fire at the dragon's face as he was struck with lighting. He cried out not in pain though but rather pleasure. His eyes closed and from his chest emerged 2 other dragons. One was light blue while one was gray. "He has them controlled, disable them but don't, I repeat, do **NOT** kill." Rocky's voice rang through our ears. I closed my eyes, feeling the atmosphere around me, acknowledging changes as different creatures moved around. I felt the souls of my team and then reached out to feel the enemy. I felt hatred, as well as the element of water. I began focusing on the soul in the dragon's soul… the soul of the pup, as an image entered my mind.

I saw a german shepherd. He had a brown coat with a tan underbelly. His paws were also tan his eyes flickered from black to amber as his master lost control of him. There was something oddly familiar about him but before I could figure it out, he suddenly flatlined.I reached out to him, bringing him over to me as I began to warp him, freeing him of the slavery his master had forced his mind to painfully accept. I felt something I hadn't felt in a long time, purity. My eyes opened and the pup sat midair in front of me, curled up into a ball, somehow managing to sleep in the middle of a war.

I set him down and focused on the second. Unlike the other pup, he was not fueled by control rather a pure hatred for us. I began to focus on him, feeling his pain and suffering, hoping to harness it against him as I was snapped into reality. He was attacking me. I dodged and spewed fire at him. He reacted with water, putting my flames out as an idea entered my head.

I stopped breathing fire and let the water hit me, absorbing the element through my skin, letting my eyes turn the colour of the blue water. My head flew back and then snapped forward, sending water twisted with fire at the smaller pup. He winced as it hit him full on. I dove at him, grabbing him by the throat. I had felt his strength and knew this wouldn't kill him but it wouldn't come close to a tickle. He hit the ground but I kept pushing, charging him through the ground until his cries of pain ceased to a mere whisper.

"Give up?" I asked as he trembled beneath me. I had broken every bone in his body but he lived. I took off back into the air and saw my mom thrown to the ground in a pile next to the other members of our group. I focused again, sharing my strength as best I could, when I felt a pain enter my body, crippling it to the bone, my dragon form dissipating into thin air. I fell. Fear began to consume me as I watched the ground quickly approach as I descended to the ground. I felt myself begin to slow and was gently set to the floor. I slowly rose, pain entering my shaky limbs. The larger, drown dragon descended and landed on soft, padded paws. He was a german shepherd. He was mostly black but had light whiffs of brown throughout his coat. He had red eyes that, when you looked in them, looked deep within your soul.

"Hello." He said in a way that gave me the creeps. Cole rose.

"B-brandon?" He shook his head.

"My name is no longer Brandon. Mortem is my name."

"Mortem?" Rocky rose, "You mean; death?" He nodded.

"I am the death of you. You are the last triantles. The only thing standing between me and earth. You will die and I will rule." A cry was heard and the blue dragon emitted from his hole, landing next to Mortem with an impact that shook the earth. He relaxed and turned back into a pup.

"Zuma?" We all said in usion. He smiled and shook his ears.

"You betrayed us?"

He sneered. "No you killed me. You killed all of me. I thought the paw patrol liked to have favors returned, hence I'm here." and just like that, the atmosphere was filled with cries of anger and pain as evil met good. I took off and nodded to Rocky. His eyes closed and his black figure glowed green as he focused his powers. I did the same and then touched his nose with mine. We warped together. Becoming one dragon. We focused on him and I used my powers to study him, learn his attacks and predict his next move after a moment I was finished and Rocky used his powers opening a green hole in space and as I predicted, Marshall and Blaze launched an attack at his lower regions He flew up his head entering the portal and just as it opened, Rocky closed it, releasing all power from it. And just like that, he was dead, his head ripped off, sitting in some empty dimension slowly rotting away. Zuma collapsed, his master was dead and now so was he. If he would have let me extract his soul, he could have lived but no. He was dead and he slowly dissipated into mist.

 **Skye POV**

I landed with my family and smiled. We had won! A howl was heard in the distance and my heart almost melted. Me, Marshall, Everest, Rocky, and rubble all took off instantly, our children following close behind. I landed and my eyes met his.

"Chase?" He smiled.

"Hello Skye." Everest pounced on him, kissing him the way she had always wanted to. I smiled as Chase finally managed to get her off of him. Rubble gave him a hug, Rocky gave him a lick on the side of his muzzle, and I gave him a snuggle rubbing into his chest the way I liked. He made me feel safe when we did this. Marshall was slow though, He refused to make eye contact as he slowly made his way towards Chase.

"Marshall." He said professionally Marshall just sat there, staring at the ground. "Hey, you okay?" Chase lifted his paw under Marshall's chin, lifting it up to make eye contact. They kissed. I wasn't angry or overfilled with jealousy. He needed this, and I knew Marshall was loyal. After a moment they seperated and everyone 'awed' in union.

"I'd like you to meet someone." Marshall said and motioned toward Firefly.

"Is this the lady that swept Marshall off his paws?"

"That's my dad!" "No this in my daughter." They replied in union.

"Oh. Are you available?"

Firefly shook her head. "I have a mate. Blaze?" Blaze walked up and smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir. I hear you were quite the hero."

Chase shrugged and nodded and I walked up. "This is my son Robert and my adopted son Cole."

Chase nodded and looked around. "Ryder?"

"He's in adventure bay."

"Oh." Chase said disappointedly. "Can I see him?"

I glanced over to Marshall and he nodded. "Common pups, it's time to go home." After hopping through Rocky's portal, we walked up to the Lookout and entered through the Lookout doors. Ryder was sitting in a bean-bag staring blankly at a flashing TV screen. We were rushed up the elevator while Rubble sat downstairs to talk to Ryder.

"Ryder?" Rubble spoke up, "I think we found some pups for the Paw Patrol."

"Okay." Ryder replied flatly. "Add them in."

"Wouldn't you like to meet them?"

Ryder shrugged; "What's the point, they'll be dead within a week, a month if there lucky."

"Ryder I think you should meet them."

Ryder huffed, "Fine. Where are they?"

"Upstairs!" Rubble lead Ryder upstairs and he quivered as his eyes met us.

We were partying downstairs. Pups were playing pup-pup boogie, drinking their hearts out, making out like there was no tomorrow. Everyone but me and was just as old as he was when he died and Rubble was still fairly young but me and Marshall were old pups and we were happy just to lie next to each other, feeling the other's presence. I smiled as an instinct channeled through my body. Marshall closed his eyes and took a deep breath in and then let it all out. He was dead. I nuzzled under his head and I knew I wasn't gonna last the night.

With one last look I saw Chase and Ryder wrestling on the floor.

Rubble was playing pup-pup boogie with Blaze while Firefly lapped white wine out of her dish.

Rocky and Everest were walking into a closet, shutting the door behind them while Cole and Robert cheered on Ryder and Chase.

I took one last breath and closed my eyes. My purpose was complete. My family was reunited and now I could rest.

End.


End file.
